Apocrypha Black vs White
by RedRat8
Summary: Ten Years has passed since the Forth Grail War, ten years has passed since the victors of the last conflict chose to deny the Grail. But now one family who has desired the Grail so much they are willing to do anything to accomplish that goal. Ladies and gentlemen, The Fifth Grail War has arrived! Please Read and Review please!
1. Chapter 1

The head of the Einzbern family was furious, scratch that, livid with what has happened in the last ten years or so since the Forth Grail War ended. Not only did their mercenary betray them by destroying the Holy Grail, but that damnable Archer servant prevented them from getting any revenge on the fools who dare to cross them in their goal to regain use of the Third True Magic.

At first the Archer came as a blessing to the family, not only was it a Knight Class Servant but it also had a lot of useful tools for their mercenary to use. Not only that but it was somehow able to use the Noble Phantasm to save Irisviel from turning into the Grail thus it should give Kiritsugu more reason to fight in this war so he can go leave with his pitiful family when they get the wish.

But then came the end of the Forth Grail War which not only Kiritsugu denied the grail but also destroyed it as well. He was so furious with him that he refused to give him back his daughter as a means of spitting him. Not only that but he also planned to turn his daughter into a Lesser Grail host as revenge on him. But Kiritsugu still had the aid of the still remaining Archer from the war on his side. He could not have foreseen that Archer would have survive to aid him in the rescue.

Then those two scumbags lead a massive assault on their castle in which not only did they get back the girl. But the Servant also looted them for all their research notes and books for profit later on to the Magus Association for not only the cash, but also for the Emiya's family crest as well. He was seething with rage at the insult they paid to them and the amount of research lost.

Not only that, but somehow they had also managed to get into the good graces of the Blue herself! As a result of that, the kids that Kiritsugu has were also made apprentices of the Blue, which anger him to no end. Even he was not stupid enough to get on the bad side of the Blue, add in the fact that Archer was one of the deadlier Servants in the war. Their chance for revenge against the family or their mercenary came to a close for them now.

Years of research lost, a huge amount of embarrassment, no chances of revenge, and all the crap that Archer pulled by using their own credit card and withdrawing a rather hefty sum left him furious. All because of that damn Archer being some kind of miracle bringer to his allies and comrades! If only that damned Archer was not summoned then they would have an easier revenge.

This time however it will be different, this time he will step in to make sure there was no fuck ups of sort to deal with once the next War started. They did say that if you wanted something done right, you have to do it yourself. And that is what the Old Man of the family planned to do just that. He also had seven high capacity mana intensive homunculus to act as the batteries for the Servants that his family will be calling to fight in this war and end once and for all for them.

They will not fail to activate the Lesser Grail and they will gain back the usage of the Third True Magic. Regardless of what everyone from the Magus Association has to say or what not, and he has the perfect place that will allow them to accomplish both their goal and their revenge as well. The city in which the brats of the mercenary and the Archer are currently living in as of right now.

* * *

Justeaze Von Einzbern was not happy at all with the current situation, in fact it would be safe to say she was distressed beyond her limits as of now. And she has every right to be pissed off, the ritual in which they would summon Heroic Spirits to help them reach the Root of the world was perfect in every sense of the world. Sure there may have been a few challenges but it would have work perfectly fine.

But then her pretentious pricks of a family decided to fuck all of that up by summoning the Avatar of all the World's Evil, Not only was that servant weak and all, but it also infected the core of the grail making the ritual a literal monkey's paw to any who use it to end the world as it is.

She mused that perhaps messing with this kind of magic was what brought them despair and the foolishness behind it was perhaps something they should not have messed with. And now they have created a nightmarish tool that will only bring death and destruction to the people now.

She was quite glad that the last servant who won the war went towards destroying the damn grail before anyone could have make a wish on it. She also hoped that it would be the last war ever. Because seriously, who would try to fight in a war that has a history of failing to grant wishes not once but three different times?

But apparently the general magus intelligence and morals have gone down the fucking drain since her time it seems. It was something that she was disgusted by, most of these magus were just annoying, sadistic, and idiotic bluebloods who only care about their own goals, as such would not care if they accidentally destroy the world in the process.

She could understand why blood matter, but she sure as hell did not get this far back in her day due to blood! She got as far as she did due to studying her smooth, curvy ass off and making a lot of hard work and effort to get to where she was in life! Something most of these Magus nowadays don't seem to care about anymore! No sir she did it with hard work that's for sure!

So when the forth Grail War was starting she knew that it was at some point someone was going to fuck it up. So she checked who were the competition were in this fight. So far, she was underwhelmed, disgusted, and disappointed. She was utterly disappointed by how her old friend, Zouken, became over the years and she hoped that Kariya would have the common sense to not hand over the grail. But damn it, that was not an option due to the hostage situation that occurred.

Which brought her to her next guy. The current head of the Tohsaka family annoyed and pissed her off to no end. He gave up one of his daughter to a clearly evil monster for Root's sake! Furthermore the hero that was summoned to him was an asshole of the highest order so fuck that asshole and his equally asshole like master!

She skipped over the priest because he summoned the weakest of classes and not only that he felt really off. Like sadistic magus level off on the higher levels of the chart. The next one just made her both groan and sigh in exasperation. It was another goddamn blueblood magus, regardless of how good he is as a magus, he was no fighter and honestly expected him to die at some point during the war. Mainly due to ignoring tactics and his doormat of a servant.

The next one seems promising, till she had seen how Waver acted and how much of annoying brute Rider was. The boy was just trying to take a shortcut and only cares about glory and fame. Not someone to trust to save the world really, also Rider was a Conqueror, she does not trust his sense of morals at all, if it meant saving the world from a greater threat to the people.

The last one gave her some measure of relief, the Saber was powerful and moral enough as well. While her master was someone who she could not like in real life he did however have the common sense to say no to the damn grail and save humanity as well. But she needed to tip the ball in his favor while also preventing that murderous ass from summoning a servant.

Knowing Avenger, he would just let him do it to cause a huge amount of chaos and she did not want innocent lives to be killed so pointlessly. So she overloaded the summoning circle that he was drawing and killed the murderous ass and search through the Grail's reserve system to help be summoned instead of a murderous Caster with insanity in his head.

And much to her delight, she found the perfect Servant to assist them, The Courier. She really had to thank the old troll for letting them use his second magic spiel to assist them. Of all the heroes she has read about The Courier had special place in her heart, He was not like most heroes in the least and he was quite self-sacrificing as well. She also loved this version of The Courier the best, he was nice, respectful, brave, selfless, charming, cool, and a hero in every sense of the word. Also, in her opinion, this was the most powerful version of The Courier as well, some versions of him were Counter Guardians, and others were sent into other worlds thanks to the old troll. But this one was perfect to help Saber and Kiritsugu out.

So she slapped the Command Seals intro his wife and voila! The Courier was making changes already by saving Irisviel from her death as the Lesser Grail. And then soon enough they entered the war and it was already in their favor with the Courier to back them up. He saved a little girl, stopped her once mad friend Zouken, defeated all the Assassins, gave Saber friendship and comfort when no one else could or would, and defeated the pompous ass of the King of Heroes as well.

Then once Kiritsugu was exposed to the grail and destroy it, she hoped that it would finally end right there and then. But nope! Avenger was a sore loser and thus decided to taunted Kiritsugu with his ideals with the Great Fuyuki Fire, something that horrified her to no end. She screamed, wailed, sobbed, repeatedly slammed on the view as all those innocent people were slaughtered because of Avenger's cruelty and crawled to a corner in despair.

But not all hope was lost when the Courier was discovered to have survive that, using her connection to him, she felt some semblance of relief as she cried happily like Kiritsugu knowing that they were able to save those kids. But she blamed herself heavily over the fact that those kids lost their identity over who they were before the fire. She was then cheering him on as he blew up the Einzbern manor many times and laughed her wonderful ass off as he just robbed them of many years of research only to sell them later on.

Now putting her hands on her wonderful breasts she try to calm down only to lose it when he was forced to become an uncle and all the various shenanigans he's been through over the years with them. Hell, if she was still living she would hit that nice chiseled body as well, while she turned red while seeing the tantric ritual with Irisviel doing their dating period of sorts.

But after some time of doing that she knew that there was another war coming and she already knew who was to be summoned for her foolish family as well. They summoned Mordred as Saber, LegateLanius from the Courier's world as Lancer, Emperor Caesar from the same world as Archer, Medb as Rider, Caligula as Berserker, Giles de Rais as Caster, and Camilla as Assassin. She knew those were bad names but luckily, those idiots trigger a team battle match. So now it would be a team battle of sorts for them to be in now.

She knew that Saber was going to be Arthur as usual, and with the previous War's Archer by her side, they will make a hard to beat team. Berserker was Heracles, Powerful guy to be around, Archer was a nameless hero, who she suspected to be a Counter Guardian. Rider was Saint George, thankfully a good man, Caster Tamamo no Mae, she still did not understand how an aspect of divinity become a hero, Lancer was the Shield of Ulster a powerful warrior, and finally Semiramis as Assassin, who is quite useful due to her double summon.

She knew that the Black team's master were going to be Shirou Emiya, Illya Emiya, Rin Tohsaka, Kirei Kotamine, Bazett McRemitz, Luvia Edelfelt, and Caren Kotamine. They are going to need help as well, so looking into the reserve with less opposition in thanks to the combined attack of Archer and Saber she found the perfect Ruler.

She found the Maiden of Orleans to be the perfect Ruler and sent her to be Saber's partner as well as serving her master as well. She though that the boy can handle it and in all honesty? She wanted to see the boy get a harem, it would be funny to see the King and Maiden fall for him. She seriously blamed the Courier's master for wanting to feed the harem the boy had for himself.

Oh and to give Avenger the finger, she used the excess holy energy that seeped into the cup from Saber's final attack to protect herself and enhance the stats of the summoned Servants on Black team. So that prick can't even hurt her, so take that Asshole Avenger! And she hoped that they can destroy the Grail or cleanse it to prevent anymore loss of life.

* * *

Shirou woke up in a rather well developed workshop in his tool shed to the voice of his older sister yelling at him. "Shirou get off your lazy butt and get out of the workshop right this moment!" As Shirou quickly scrambled to his feet to leave the workshop only to come across his rather angry looking sister, who looked like a younger version of their mother in all respect really.

"Shirou! What did mom and uncle said about sleeping in the workshop again?" Illya said with a bit of annoyance in her voice as Shirou became more nervous. "Um, not to sleep in there at all due to the possible dangers that come with having powerful and dangerous artifacts?" then she grew exasperated as she grabbed his ear and yanked it really hard causing him to yelp a lot in pain for the moment right now.

"I cannot believe that you broke one of the rules that uncle set up when we were to practice our arts, you know full well the reasons why he said not to do that. At any rate you need to get to the kitchen with uncle before he decides to give you one of his special punishments for sleeping in the shed." That caused him to wince, uncle's punishments were incredibly harsh when he's mad.

Such as the time Taiga showed up and tried to smack me with a rolled up metal sheet for practice while eating breakfast. He grabbed it then kicked her out of the house for a whole week ignoring her pleas for free food, and his response was. "Are you an adult or are you a freeloader who force my brats to feed you like a stray animal?" Yeah. uncle was not fond of her at all in the least.

He found Taiga to be too immature for his tastes and believes her to be a really bad example for us to be around. He also believes her to be the epitome of a deadbeat adult who should be gone and far away from us. If it wasn't for the fact that dad actually liked having her around for a bit back when he was still alive does he deal with her, and only for that reason alone does he tolerates her, just barely at all.

There was also the time that she pepper-sprayed one of the guests we had over for a business meeting with uncle, and uncle was just barely able to salvage the situation. Uncle was so furious with her, that he banned her from our place for the next two months and her permanent punishment is that we were to never ever make lunch for her ever again, else we be in trouble.

Well to make things short, he finds her to be really obnoxious and loud for him to deal with every day as every time she appears now. He just groans in annoyance at her obnoxiousness and honestly thought that there might be something wrong with her. Luckily mom can usually calm him down and let himself eat in peace with Taiga around us for breakfast.

Though in all honesty, I think the major reason why he did not like her at all was during their first meeting she thought he was a criminal and try to attack him on sight; he was not amused by that. The second reason I think in my opinion was the fact one time she got both my sisters and my mom into really daring swimsuits that grabbed far more attention than it was worth and uncle and I had to fend off the creeps while we were at the beach. He was not pleased about that incident in the least.

I then passed by Miyu who could only look pityingly me right now, causing me to wince a bit as I hurried a bit into the kitchen. Then once in it I saw my uncle who was calmly cooking the eggs as I then rushed to prepare the miso soup and bacon. "You have been sleeping in workshop again boy." I winced because he only calls me that when he was not very pleased with me.

Now turning to me, he was tall as he was of American descent with a tanned complex and with black hair and dark blue eyes, he made for a scary sight at times. "You know full well of why we forbid any of you from spending the night there in our workshop. So why did you sleep there last night Shirou Emiya?" With a tone saying if he did not like the excuse there was going to be hell to pay.

I wince once more as I prepared the soup. "Sorry uncle but I just finished tracing a near perfect copy of Guan Yu's Halberd and I was quite excited to learn that I nearly perfected it that in my excitement I fell asleep from using my magic circuits like that." I really hope he did not punished me for that, and much to my relief he just went back to making egg toasts.

"Next time you want to trace a weapon of a legendary hero Shirou, you make sure to not do it late at night. Else you will be doing late night training with Aoko and I Shirou." That thought made him pale really bad, both Aoko and uncle were really tough trainers and Aoko is crazy at times with training, while uncle just makes sure I am exhausted by the end. But the both of their training sessions? I do not even think I will last even a minute into their training together.

Now being pulled at my thought as I heard Taiga's roar for food I quickly set up the table while uncle only narrowed his eyes at Taiga's arrival. Then mom came down dressed in her light purple dress smiling happily at us as we all sat down for breakfast and enjoyed it. As mom then drove us to school, much to our horror, then left to go to work at the local library as a librarian.

Uncle just stayed back and watched over the house as he set about cleaning it up and making sure nothing is out of place like usual before going out to work on the requests he had for the say.

* * *

When me and my sisters made it to class we passed by the usual, Sakura instructing the Archery club with Ayako helping out, Rin and Luvia getting into each others faces and arguing, Caren and Issei coming up to me and talk while my sisters headed to their respective levels. It was kind of interesting to see how a Buddhist and a Catholic Christian get along so easily.

Maybe it is perhaps of their religion that they can get along with each other better, though to be fair while I am agnostic, I do hold some beliefs towards Christianity due to Uncle Gabe being a Protestant. "Ah Shirou have you been? Have you been avoiding those she-witches Rin and Luvia?" Issei for some reason could sense something off about them, perhaps due to their magic.

In all honesty my family try not to make it so obvious we were magus as well, due to liking our peace and quiet a lot. "Ah don't worry Issei I am doing fine right now, so is there anything that the council needs my help in or something like that?"

Issei shook his head, "Nah there is only but a couple of AC units that needs to be looked at, I swear this school focuses too much on the athletics they neglect the general needs of the school." Issei grumbled as I understood too, this academy was a rather sports driven school at times. Then he checked his watch and left to go assist with the council meeting for today leaving me with Caren.

Caren was an odd girl at times, being the daughter of the local priest and having white hair and cat like eyes at times with her blunt mouth and teasing personality only serves to make her the odd one out. But surprisingly she and I get along quite well due to her bluntness and my increasing take on more subtlety from her.

"So Shirou you are going to help out around the school again I see, and like usual with no reward. Perhaps if you convert to Catholicism you will finally find your salvation in Heaven, School's Fake Janitor." And yep, there is her backhanded compliant as she smiled at me.

"Sorry Caren as much fascination I might have with Catholicism you and I both know that I just like helping people out you know?" that caused her to think before smiling once more at me. "I suppose that is true, only naive people like yourselves know what you are doing, not many are like you but it is refreshing to see." Before turning around and leaving to go back to her classroom then.

When she left, she had not notice she attracted attention from many boys. She was one of the school's most prettiest and popular girls. Rin and Luvia were below her due to their personalities while Sakura was above her due to her kindness and then Miyu due to being adorable all the time, then Illya reigned as the most popular girl due to her exotic looks and outgoing personality.

Aside from that though, it was a rather typical day at school. Though the way Taiga sensei looked so depressed due to having to eat plain old sandwiches for lunch was rather sad to see. Especially since she looked at me and my sisters' lunchboxes with envy for being good food to eat. But none of us felt like getting on the bad side of uncle so we just ignored her while we ate.

After the school day was done and I helped out with parts of the school that needed my help me and my sisters went back to our home in which we left to go to one of the safe houses that uncle bought so we can spar and use our mage arts in peace. He first started off with me, as I was the most combat inclined of the trio so activated my circuits as I then trace two short swords and activated the runes on my body.

You see there was not a lot of magic I could do but Tracing, Structural Analysis, Reinforcement, and Runes seem to be the some of the easiest mage arts for me to grasp. There were of course other mage arts that I could do, however these just felt the most easiest for me to grasp. Once I prepared myself I was ready to face my uncle in one of our typical spars as he pulled out two machetes gladius. We began our typical and nightly spars that went on for a bit but ended in my defeat as usual.

Uncle nodded at me in approval. "Your reaction time has improved immensely Shirou, you traced your weapons about one and half times faster than you normally do, you were able to push me back for a time as well." Now he frowned at me as he got to the mistakes in my spars as well.

"However, you keep trying to just push through, you don't dodge a lot of the attacks and took them head on, you missed some of the surroundings around you, and you tried going for that suicidal fighting style again." I winced knowing he did not approve of that style of fighting as it involved me intentionally leaving open spots for me to abuse and ambush my enemies.

When I first developed it, he was not pleased that I was doing something so dangerous but he relented seeing as it gave me an advantage against him. But he preferred if I took more of a head on assault with more focus on dodging approach as not only was it safer but it forces me to adapt on the fly while increasing my reaction time to avoiding any such blows.

After we were done with our sparring for the day, we all went towards the fields of spells we felt most comfortable in. but I was in a meditative stance focusing on knowing the aria to my true powers. My Reality Marble still laid dormant within my and so far I was able to get the first couple of lines meant for me and me alone

 _My body is made of blades_

 _Steel is my core, fire is my blood_

 _Forging over a thousand blades_

 _For ** family I *****_

 _Knowing true **** and bitter ****_

 _***** *** **** ** the righteous ***_

It was times like this I was truly glad that uncle had a Reality Marble as well, using his advice I was able to get three complete lines down in a sort of nine count aria of sorts for now. Ah I believe the fourth line is about to be compete! _For my Family I fight_ , yes! Now I only had about five more aria lines, I think it was that many, to go through now before summoning and calling the extent of my power.

My sisters seemed surprised when I discovered the fourth line of my aria to call upon my Reality Marble. Uncle was naturally impressed and told me to mediate it some more while he went to help out Illya and Miyu with their own preference towards magic as well. And it went on like that for about two hours till we all had to pack up and leave to grab some dinner now.

* * *

Then we went back home to prepare for dinner, and unfortunately for our uncle; he had to deal with Taiga once more. But he was left in a good mood since Sakura was also coming over as well. According to Sakura, she used to know my uncle before the Great Fire that occurred in our city. She also speaks to him with a tone of reverence as well every time they talked.

According to mom, uncle did Sakura a great deed and saved her from some very unsavory people when she was a kid. Shirou could understand that bit after all, he was rescued by Kiritsugu and uncle during the great fire alongside Miyu as well. Sakura was rather fond of talking to uncle over, surprisingly enough, poetry and philosophy of life in general.

Ever since that incident uncle has always been keeping a tab on her from time to time, in respect to her deceased uncle. And he has always hold a soft spot for her as well, seeing that she seen through something that would take most people a while to truly comprehend his nature at times.

Overall though they seem to be good friends, I even got to know Rin a bit better because of her and know how nice Miss. Tohsaka is at times. Though in my opinion she seems to hold uncle in the same respect as one approaches a lion does at times. But for some reason every time her deceased husband is brought up at times, his eyes narrowed and I thought that he did not like him a lot but held his tongue to not speak ill of the dead. Uncle Gabe works most of the time as a handyman on the normal side, while he works as a bounty hunter on the Moonlit side of things.

During the ten years he spent on the Moonlit world with Aoko, uncle has developed a lot of contacts and informants over the years. Some were indebted to him for helping them out, others were grateful to him for restoring usage of limbs for others, some liked his professionalism, others desire for him to serve under them, and a few just respect him a lot, for his works too.

Safe to say the reason why Luvia was able to move to the city in the first place so she could have a relatively normal high school classes was because of uncle's presence. Her family reasoned that no one among their rivals would dare cause trouble in the home of one of the more skilled bounty hunters in the moonlit world. So with their blessings, Luvia was able to go to school here; according to the informants uncle had heard about.

We were all having fun and just enjoying our rather nice dinner, with uncle even managing a smile from time to time due to the atmosphere of the situation. Of course at some point during the dinner Taiga tried to get me to join the JDSF, which uncle strongly shut down on, citing I needed to complete school. But Taiga argues that I needed to be manlier as well.

Then as if to prove her point, she pulled out her bamboo sword and tried to smack me in the face, only for said weapon be grabbed by uncle who was not in the least bit amused by what she tried to do. He confiscated her weapon and then gave her some left over and then kicked her out of the house and banned her from coming for till the end of the semester, which was about three months. She tried to plead for mercy but uncle was not having any of that with her attack.

"Learn to make your own meals Taiga."

"Waa! You are being mean Gabriel!"

"Once more I have stated what I have seen. If you do not like it work on changing it unless you don't want too, it is your choice."

"Come on please don't do this help me out you three!" Taiga tried doing as a last resort we were thinking about doing it but it was mainly up to me since she did go for me.

In all honesty I was feeling a little vindictive for the time she swapped the labels on every ingredient that I used a lot and I had to work really fast do correct all of it and she did not even apologize for her bad prank, so no. "Like uncle said Taiga you have to learn to make your own meals as well, you are a grown woman." Then both my sisters agreed with me and Taiga left sobbing as she had to eat her cooking now.

Soon we went to do our various activities which involved me doing some maintenance work, Miyu reading some romance stories, mom and Illya watching some fun anime show, and uncle on the phone with someone. We thought it was going to be a quiet night till we heard a large WHAT? Coming from where uncle was, we all waited patiently till he was done.

"Are you serious?"

"…"

"That's impossible! It is fifty years too early till the next War starts!"

"…"

"Wait are you serious about this?"

"…"

"Those damned fools summoned their Servants already and now we have to fight regardless!?"

"…"

"Damn those Einzberns! They never know when to leave something alone! All right I will get to it soon then, bye Kirei, see you soon."

Then uncle hung up the phone and then groaned heavily, causing Irisviel to ask him in worry. "Gabriel what is going on right now?" Then uncle gave her a haunted look and when he said caused all of us to pale in worry. "The Fifth Grail War will be starting in a couple of weeks and it is an Apocrypha team death match." He said that quite ominously I might add.

All I know for sure, is that our peaceful life is not coming back anytime soon. It was probably a very good thing Taiga was banned from coming to our house anytime soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone was silent when Gabriel declared the arrival of the Fifth Holy Grail War, and how could they not be? For Miyu and Shirou, the climax of the Forth Grail War took away their memories of who they were and the humanity that they had. For Irisiviel and Illya, it took away one's husband and the other one's father from her. For one ex-servant, it caused him pain seeing them like that and knowing that while they did save the kids, hundreds of people still died.

Then the panicking begun as everyone were looking to each other and checking their arms for if they might have the Command Seals on them save for Gabriel. And to their horror, both Shirou and Illya had the Seals on them, as Irisiviel began to panic even more over her two kids. As Miyu was on the verge of tears while Gabriel did her best to comfort her as he hugged her.

Then, he took control of the situation as he whistled very shrilly as everyone else covered their ears, and when the whistling was done. They looked up to see Gabriel looking grim but determined at them. "All right then, here's what we know for sure. Shirou and Illya are among the candidates for the Masters while Irisviel and Miyu do not have the deals on them."

As everyone nodded in agreement, then Gabriel focused on Irisviel who had a sinking feeling of what Gabriel will ask of her. "Irisviel, you and Miyu need to get out of this city while you still can. I do not wish to put you guys at risk and knowing your old family, they might come after you first if they were to learn of your location, so please dear. Do it for Miyu's sake."

Irisviel looked conflicted alongside Miyu, but eventually they both nodded as they know in a battle with Servants, they will be hostages at worst for the enemy so they both left and begun to pack up. While Gabriel then turned to both Shirou and Illya, both of them looked scared for obvious reasons. But Gabriel smiled at them as he rubbed both of their heads in comfort.

"As for you two, we are going to summon your servants. So come with me to the Tool Shed, I believe there is something that we can use to aid us." Gabriel said as he led the two scared, but now determined kids out of the house and into the Tool Shed where there was items on one side. As the other side had a magical circle that Gabriel sometimes uses to help top himself off at time.

Then Gabriel stopped them before they got close to the circle as he started explaining the summoning ritual for the Servants. Seven Servants and seven classes to go with, there are the three Knight classes which everyone desired and the four common classes which had everyone else. Gabriel told them about the advantages and disadvantages each Servant class had to verify what kind of Servant they wanted.

Well it was mostly for Illya's sake as Shirou was going to get _her_ , and there was no else that Gabriel wanted by his side to assist them more than her. Eventually Illya desired an Assassin so that way she could use the class skills of the Assassin to watch out for the master. So Gabriel gave her an old poison vial from the Middle East that he picked up during his time there.

So as soon as Illya's power reached her max, she placed in the catalyst and begun the chant as the circle glowed with power.

 _Let silver and steel be the essence._

 _Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation._

 _Let black be the color I pay tribute to._

 _Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall._

 _Let the four cardinal gates close._

 _Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate."_

 _"Let it be filled. Again. Again. Again. Again._

 _Let it be filled fivefold for every turn, simply breaking asunder with every filling._

Then the circle glowed brighter and brighter with every chant and soon enough a woman in black with the most beautiful features and elvish like ears appeared. She looked heavily amused at the girl in front of her while also taking a nice long look at the men behind her as well. Then she spoke, as she spoke it was a royal and delicate command and yet it was also a heavily amused one.

"Not for naught am I known as the world's oldest poisoner... Are you truly certain that you can wield Queen Semiramis?" She asked the girl before her as she was breathing in exhaustion from all the amount of Prana she poured into summoning her. As she looked back and grinned at the beautiful queen before her, as her own ruby red eyes shined with determination and relief.

"I know for a fact that I cannot wield you, I wished to ask of you to fight by my side, for I desire not the Holy Grail or the wish for it." It was at this rate the Assassin was surprised, but she had to admit. She was entertained so she wish to see what kind of depths her young and beautiful master will go then. As she smirked and declared herself before the group then.

"Then I shall graciously introduce myself master. By your summoning I have arrive as the class of Assassin, pleasured to meet you all." She said as Gabriel finally relaxed then, as he put away his Mysterious Magnum into his device behind his back. As she left with Illya to take a better look of the modern times while playfully teasing Illya over her love life as Illya blushed.

Then Gabriel turned to Shirou who looked determined yet nervous as Gabriel comforted him by patting his shoulders. "Don't worry Shirou, I am going to do everything within my powers to keep you and Illya safe. So you two will be able to have these carefree days with Irisviel, Miyu, and Aoko, got it Shirou?" as Shirou smiled at the comforting word of his uncle as he nodded.

"Now come on in Shirou, we will summon your Servant tomorrow, and don't worry that much. We have summoned one of the older spirits of the world with a varied skill set." As both Shirou and Gabriel left the tool shed/ workshop, the others are summoning their own servants as well.

* * *

In the Tohsaka Mansion Rin received word about the Fifth Grail War starting and that she and six other masters will be participating. One of the others however, included her sister and the other involved his daughter as well. And her sister on the other, wanted nothing to do with the war citing that they lost their uncle because of it. So Kirei stepped in and became her substitute.

And not only that, but he had also received word that Luvia and a skilled Enforcer by the name of Bazett was also taking part of the war as part of their team. While she does not relish the idea of working with her arch rival, she knew that they had to take every advantage they could get. As Kirei informed her that the opposing team were all Einzbern family members led by the Elder.

Not only that but someone has already summoned Assassin and Caren had summoned a Rider who turned out to be someone famous as Saint George. Which did not surprised her, considering how religious Caren was, Kirei will summon his servant after most of the other do and he clearly reminded her that her clocks were off by an hour so start later. He said as she prepared for it.

While she was also doing this with no catalyst, while she did have her father's old one. According to Kirei the King of Heroes would have been too much to deal with, not to mention having killed her dad as well. Also while she did have riches from her mother's good investing, she had none of the connections that her dad had forged at the Magus Association to call upon.

So once the clock was actually on her strongest moment she chanted the ritual for the Black team that she will be on for this Fifth grail War conflict. She really hoped that she summoned a Saber or perhaps a Caster, as the circle glowed with power as she covered her eyes until the glow faded away. And before her stood a tan man with white hair in a black outfit with a red overcoat.

At first he had his eyes closed but as he opened them, he looked surprised for a moment before smirking as he flexed his arms. "Well now it seems I have been summoned by quite a talented magus if I do say so myself. I believe you are my master then?" As Rin finished collecting her thought before nodding and showing him her Command Seals.

"Yes Servant, I am your master, are you perhaps the Saber class by any chance?" She asked hopefully, wanting to get the class she desired only for all of it to go down the drain as he shook his head in denial before her. As her sister started patting her on the shoulder for not making it.

"Unfortunately while I am one of the Knight classes. I have been, however, been summoned into this Grail War as the Servant Archer." Causing her to deflate in defeat in not being able to obtain the Servant class she desired, but still she managed to get one of the Knight classes so that had to count for something at the very least.

"Oh well, at the very least I got something correct." She knew full well that she was just being too picky as Archer class Servants have their own advantages and traditionally possessed more Noble Phantasms than any other Servant in the Grail War. So she decided to ask him about his summoning. While the man shrugged off as nothing too bad was going on right now.

"No problems here Master, I have actually been summoned at full strength. Check my stats if you so desired to do so." Deciding she might as well heed her Servant's words she activated her Master's Perspective and to her surprise he has C+ in all three of his physical stats, which is weird considering most Archers tend to fight from mid to long range combat. He also had a B+ in mana and an E+ in luck as well, while a question mark appeared for Noble Phantasms.

"Well it looks like your stats are pretty okay for an Archer class Servant, but there is something I am quite curious about, your true name considering I did not use any catalysts to summon you at all." She needed this info to know the strengths and weaknesses of his powers so she can coordinate better with the other Servants and Masters in this conflict.

Only the answer she got was less than satisfactory. "What! What do you mean you do not remember your own real name?!" She yelled at him wondering if her Servant was playing some kind of sick joke on her. If anything it seems to be true as he just smirked at her so annoyingly.

"What I mean Master, is that I do not recall anything that has happened in my legend, on the other hand I do recall my name and where I hail from. But anything else is just a blank in my head, and also Master do not bother asking me for my name, as it is completely pointless." He explained before finishing off his explanation before the irritated black haired master.

She narrowed her eyes at him as she asked her, while her sister and mother looked more concerned for her as they know full well that she had a short temper. "Oh? And do explain to me why I should not bother doing that?" As with her blessing the supposedly amnesic Archer went on as he told her a secret that surprised not only her but her mother and sister, but not as much though, as well.

"It is because the reasons why I highly doubt you will find anything on me is because my legend has yet to be written yet Master." Seeing the surprised look and the way she put the dots together he went on. "Yes Master I am indeed a Heroic Spirit from the future, due to that my legend and deeds has yet to be written in this time because like I said. They have yet to happen Master."

"And because Servants are influenced and powered by their legends, there would be no chance of there being any records of you." Rin muttered as Archer smiled at his Master's intelligence.

"Exactly Master, however I will tell you one thing, despite the fact that I received no power ups from the Grail itself. My power is as strong as they could be without them tells me one thing. You are an extraordinary magus to power me up to the level I am without the Grail, Master."

After hearing that she blushed a bit causing her mother and sister to giggle a bit as she regained her composure. "Oh well at least one of the salvable things is that our enemy cannot deduce who you are." So with that she told Archer she was heading to bed to rest and to go into spirit mode to rest her circuits as he did so and everyone followed after Rin to go get some sleep as well.

However Sakura looked at the summoning circle and thought that it was weird for that to happen as she narrowed her eyes at where Archer was moments ago. She knew he was lying as soon as he said that, she had met a Servant from the future and still had his memories before. "How suspicious." She muttered to herself as she went to bed soon after. If this Archer does anything to harm her sister, who she spent a long time with just to rebuild her bonds, then screw the fact that he was a Servant! Anyone who dares harm her sweet older sister will suffer most horrendously.

* * *

Bazett was having no end of bad luck since she was called upon to serve as a Master in the upcoming Grail War. At first everything was going fine considering she had the earing of one of her favorite childhood warrior and she was either going to meet up with the priest or the freelancer that she worked with at times. Both were not bad options and both were quite helpful.

But unfortunately, as soon as she arrived her bags got lost in transit, her cell phone got destroyed, someone stole her wallet, which she barely got back as soon as the police arrived pegging her as a criminal, then she had to flee and hide out in the local coastal districts and barely found a leyline over there. As soon as she had summoned her Servant Lancer. She immediately headed towards her friend's house as soon as one of his familiars appeared and guided her to him.

Then she was greeted by the sight of him smiling happily as he shook her hands as he then brought her up to speed on the allies that has occurred. Apparently his two kids were here as Masters and if she remembered correctly it was Shirou, she liked that kid, he had a good heart. Not to mention Gabriel paid her a lot of cash to train him in the usage of Rune magic as well.

In addition, he just loves cooking and she was a pretty big eater at times and he just complied quite happily to help feed the guests. Shirou was also going to summons his Servant tonight as well. So she did some easy training work with him in the form of learning new runes from her and her Lancer who was none other than Cú Chulainn, who did not mind teaching him at all.

Considering the fact that he made really delicious tea and food stuffed with Prana, he was in more than a good mood to help out. He had also tried his luck with the Assassin that the girl summoned but to no avail was she interested in him. As her attention was far more focused on the boy himself. Which for him kind of sucked, but he liked Shirou to not care about that.

Not to mention he had a lot more fun teasing the poor kid when it turns out both of his adopted sisters liked him a lot more than he thought. And began assisting his sister and her Servant in trying to get his attention. For Bazett, it was just pretty funny to see him stutter all the time when he conveniently lead him to where his sister and her Servant was as they tried seducing him a lot.

But unfortunately, that was also an endless source of pain for Gabriel as she sometimes see starting to bang his head on the wall while muttering "Why me?" Over and over again as she was just amused by the way he tried to keep things proper in the household. Ah well, does not really matter that much to her as she began eating her second helping of food prepared by Gabriel.

Then as soon as the night hit, Gabriel led Shirou into the tool shed in which the summoning circle was. She had to admit, whoever drew this circle was a genius with a very strong understanding of the leyline functions of this city. Not to mention it can provide additional Prana to Servants who just wish to top off a bit. As Lancer did gaining a nice amount of energy from it.

Then the boy started his own summoning chant for the Servant summoning as she and everyone else but Gabriel and Shirou waited outside of the tool shed. As soon as the Prana stopped overflowing, she heard some female voice being called out until she heard a gasp. Then she heard something clattering to the floor and something hitting someone, so she went to check it.

And much to her surprise and everyone else who just came in. They saw that Gabriel was smiling a bit sheepishly at them as he was being guarded heavily by a blonde woman in a blue battledress with silver armor. And to her right, she saw another blonde haired woman in polished armor, only instead of blue battledress, she had a black one on as she looked somewhat confused by what is going on right now as she fumbled a bit nervously as she too wonder what's going on.

* * *

(A few minutes ago.)

"By your summoning I have arrived to fight by your side, I ask of thee are thou my master?" Saber did not really have that much hope here, as she was once again summoned to the Holy Grail War. After finding out just what happened to the last Grail made her wonder why was it she fought still. As she took in the sight of her master, a red haired teen with the Command Seal.

She checked her own stats and her connection to her master and she was pleased to know that he was supplying her with more than enough Prana. Then she remembered the words of the one who she soon consider to be the brother figure in the last Grail War. She remembered Archer dearly, as he stood up for her during the King's Banquet and all the delicious food he made.

But her mind was soon cut out of its reminiscing as her master declared that he was the one who summoned her. "It is an honor to meet you King of Knights." He said surprising her a bit as he smiled kindly at her. "Inside me is the catalyst to summon you Saber, not to mention that Gabriel talked about you in a very high regard. Something that he rarely does these days in our lives."

Gabriel? She knew no such person by that name, till she looked over who was behind her master as her eyes widened in shock. There was Archer, or Courier as he was known in life, leaning back on the wall as he smiled happily at her. Sure there was a few differences in the way he looked but he just aged about ten years or so as she slowly walk towards him in a daze.

"My eyes, they can't be deceiving me are they?" She croaked out as she took in the sight of the man she once declared an oath of sibling bond with. "Is it really you Archer? Is it truly you from the Grail Conflict who fought by my side alongside my greatest Knight of the Round Table?" Sh asked desperately hoping beyond hoping it was her greatest friend during the last Grail War.

Then he smirked at her as he repeated the same words he said after the King's Banquet. "Every damn word of it Saber, every damn word of it." As soon as he said those words she knew that it was immediately him as she tackled hugged him in joy as he got the wind knocked out of his lungs. As he looked surprised before chuckling at the sight before him before patting her kindly.

"It has been truly a long time Saber, there is much that has happened and there is much to do right now. But I wish to know that if you will still continue our bond as we once did during the Grail Conflict." He said kindly to her but grew serious with every word he spoke out now. Then she stopped hugging her as she looked up and smiled very happily at him as she nodded quickly.

"Archer, or Gabriel as I should call you now, my dear friend. I will be honored beyond regard to stand by your side once more and fight with you in battle once again." She said as Gabriel started smiling as though it was a father reuniting with his daughter as he patted her on the head causing her to pout a bit. Casing the tall man to chuckle once more in amusement at his sister of sorts.

"Um excuse me, though I do not mean to intrude on your reunion right now, but can someone please explain to me what is going on here?" another voice called out as Saber widened her eyes and took a protective stance around him and her master and looked at the threat before her. And to her surprise it was a woman that looked very similar to her, only in black with braided hair.

(And Now)

"Who are you?! Identify yourself Servant!" Saber barked out as the woman who was most likely a Servant looked surprised just then as two other people appeared. And knowing her Archer, he already likely let them in as they were most likely allies. As the unknown woman looked nervous till her master, who was silent for most of their talk as she planned to rectify that, spoke up.

"Wait Saber don't attack her! I can feel a connection with her as well!" Causing everyone to look as her Master in shock, as he actually has two Command Seals, one on each hand for usage. But that was not the surprising part, she can still feel a strong connection with her Master and yet at the same time, the new Servant also felt strong and adequately sustained as well.

"If that is the case, then I apologize, it appears to be that we will both be serving the same Master then." She spoke royally after deciding that she will get more information out of her Master and her friend Archer, about what is going on. Though it seems that she should not be asking her friend as well, as he looked baffled by the odd summoning that has taken place here in the shed.

The odd one out just nodded a bit confused while her Master asked her class for the Holy Grail War and to everyone surprise, she was none other than the Ruler class Servant for the war. Not to mention she is the Maiden of Orleans herself, as she used her class skills to know each of the Servant that was summoned and are currently here right now.

She now knew for sure that there was still a major problem going on if the Ruler has appeared before the Grail Conflict as she listened to the new details of the format for this Grail War. As someone made the Conflict into a Team Death match of sorts, but she knew better than that. She knew that the Grail must be destroyed if Gabriel's pained expression is anything to go by.

"At any rate I believe that there are some things that I need to discuss with all of you once we reach the church with the rest of our team." Gabriel said gravely as everyone nodded with him before he sent them off to bed or what not. But not before feeding Saber and Ruler some of his amazing food that was also made by her master as well, good lord she missed his cooking.

Then when it came down to sharing the room, her master felt uncomfortable with her and Ruler sleeping in his room with him, but due to her and Ruler's unique summoning they needed sleep as well. Though Saber knew why she cannot vanish like the rest of the Servants. So he also knows that they need to guard him but he does wish for them to be in separate beds, which they agreed.

Though to be fair Ruler was supposed to be the visible referee of the war, so that made sense for her. Not to mention she was also a bit uncomfortable sharing the same room as her master, but she gotten used to it being treated as a tool and if her master was anything to go by, he does not intend to treat her like a tool. But more like a comrade and friend to ask for help from.

She knew full well that she should not take that kindness for granted as Gabriel explained in his world, such kindness was a gift to the people. During her talks with him during the last war, he taught her not to take anything for granted ever again, especially the milk of human kindness. As he once said to her. "War, war never changes. But men do, through the roads they walk. So because of that, we need to treasure the greatest of human emotion known as kindness."

* * *

There was not a lot that could honestly baffle the red clad Counter Guardian as he took up a view of everywhere around him on the roof of his master's house. But here he was baffled by everything that has happened in the last twenty four hours or so. One of the first thing that he noticed was off was the fact that he was summoned properly this time and he had additional boosts to his stats allowing him more strength and freedom then he could do if he was summoned normally.

Being able to have all of his memories is a big help and when he saw Rin summoned him successfully he decided not to get on her bad side. As that would only bring trouble in the long run for him. But there were also many issues that he found happening that worries him a lot.

This was a different time as he always remembered Rin lived by herself, her mom and dad were dead and she never interacted with Sakura. But yet here she is happily living with her sister and very much alive mother. Not to mention that Caren was also here and Luvia was in the city as well. There was also the different format of the Fifth Grail War conflict that had him bothered.

But perhaps one of the biggest surprises and shock that he got was when he listened in onto his master's talks were her complaints about Illya and her mom's crazy driving. He knew full well what happened to Irisviel and Illya was supposed to have been raised by that _family_ growing up to only hate him and make his life as miserable as she could. Or just violently end his existence.

Then there was her mother, who was somehow still around alive and kicking who honestly looked like an adult version of Illya. But there was also the young girl Miyu that he has no knowledge about. Also there was the talk about the Uncle that the girls and his past existence had. It seemed to him that he was the catalyst for all the changes that has been going right now.

Heck with this guy around and a family that loves his past self, it may be possible that there is no point in killing him as he may not even have the ideals he once tried to live up to, but fail. Not to mention that apparently the Einzbern family was the one responsible for this team death match. So for now he would play the loyal Servant to Rin, and just continue to observe the events around him. But he will be paying close attention to this version of Shirou Emiya and his actions.

Oh, and he also has to take strides in not pissing off Sakura or do anything that would make him more suspicious. She seems to have her doubts about him not being able to remember his past life and already consider him suspicious. Though he has to wonder just on how on earth could she possibly guess that he was just spoon feeding them half lies and half-truths? So best be careful around her. Perhaps she may have a better understanding of Servants than Rin perhaps?

Pushing those thoughts away, he then came to the final anomaly in the timeline he is in right now. Kirei is actually a nice guy here, he was so shocked by the fact that the monster could actually smile as happily as he could as he hugged his daughter. At that point he knew for sure he was not in the right timeline and wondered if this was the work of the dimension traveling troll. But that was not important, due to there being a new string of events his past life won't cut it here. But he was always one who could adapt on the fly so he already came up with a plan.

So for now observe, make plans, do security check up, clean up the house, make the family tea and breakfast, then make the lunch, and just stick close to his Master. Oh gods how he shivered in pain as he wondered how could he just live through those times without being able to cook. He was so glad for this Rin to summon him properly so at the very least he can cook good food.

Archer just took one last look around the perimeter before jumping off the roof and going into the house. "I do not recall any of these events happening, best take a wait and see approach for now." Archer muttered to himself as he started cleaning up the house so it looks clean and comfortable.

Though he began wondering more and more about what kind of Shirou Emiya did this one grew up to be? He had the gift of having a loving family that cares about him and would do anything to give him emotional support. So is he still distorted or is he an actual functioning member of society who may just be a nice guy at times? He would have to wait and see this Shirou Emiya. Perhaps he might still be searching his own value in life, perhaps he found his own answer to why should he live. Either way, he looked forward to seeing this version of Shirou Emiya.


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriel was kind of exhausted from last night's summoning, don't get him wrong he was quite glad to see Saber again and reunite with her. But still considering she still had that problem from the last war, he had to go make her a fake identity. But he was more surprise by the fact that his nephew also summoned the Ruler class Servant as well. That was something he did not predict.

So he also had to spend more time building her a fake identity so she could wonder around more easily as well. Not to mention she also has the same problem with Saber, and considering how similar the two looked like. He decided to make them cousins from Europe here as tourists. He considered having them transfer into the school to attract less attention, but only Saber works.

When he decided to give them some math problem that they would have to work out in the academy, only Saber managed to get anything done. Ruler, who he thought to be calm and collected warrior, instantly panicked and started sweating like a pig when she saw the math problems. Now wondering even further about that, he then gave her low level math work.

The results were just horrible for her, she did not even know how to do basic arithmetic or multiplications and divisions. That was something that honestly baffled him to no end. She was a leader of sorts for Christ's sake! She had to have known basic math skills to know how many soldiers she had and what not to be able to lead properly or even count the money at times!

Despite that, Ruler had absolutely no aptitude for math and could not go to the school to blend in, which depressed her. Her depression only worsened when Assassin heard about it and started teasing her relentlessly and that caused her to go into a corner and sulk while crying for a bit. Jeanne D' Arc, one of the most famous heroines of the ages… sulking in a corner, sucks at math.

Thankfully Illya was there to prevent Assassin from going any further not to mention Shirou did his best to comfort Ruler in her time of depression and it actually worked. Not to mention he noticed quickly how Ruler blushed when Shirou smiled at her. He shook his head in amusement the boy was naturally gifted at getting girls to like him when he wanted to, despite being dense.

So for now Ruler was on watch duty during the day with Lancer to keep in an eye out for their enemies and to keep track of what kind of Servants the Einzberns have as well. But not before she took her fake identification. Saber was already entering in as a student and thankfully he asked Mick and Ralph to teach him how to forge paperwork as well, good guys they were.

Not to mention he was still going to teach on how to do basic mathematics at the very least, that would just bring out far more attention than its worth. So at the very least she will learn how to do adding and subtracting at the very least! If she can't even accomplish that, then she will never be allowed to go out by herself and will require one of them to go with her at the very least.

Oh well, at least Saber won't be giving him as much of a headache as Ruler's unexpected appearance had. All he had to worry about was the amount of food that was going to vanish before the end of this war. He was also not going to take her food away, because that just makes her really irritable and angry to deal with as well. Hopefully he won't have to spend too much.

Saber on the other hand already likes Shirou due to the fact that he was just a good cook like I was and is pleasantly nice towards her. Not to mention he also treated her like one would treat a partner and comrade in arms. Ordinarily she would have been more hesitant about trusting Shirou, but since I vouched for him, she treated him as one would treat an ally as well.

Ah well, there was still one more Servant to be summoned tonight for the last member of their team as well. Kirei contacted him and told him he summoned the legendary son of Zeus himself, luckily he did not apply mad enhancement yet so the demigod was still very much sane. Last he heard from him was that the last master was Luvia, so once she summoned hers they were all set.

From what he heard from Kirei though was that he was not supposed to be the final master, but rather Sakura was supposed to be the final master. However the girl wanted nothing to do with the Grail Conflicts and Kirei decided to step in as the substitute master for the girl, so he let her summoned the Servant than transferred the Command Seals over to him after the summoning.

He was also quite glad that Assassin had a double summon as a Caster, so she was able to effectively make a huge amount of familiars to spy on their enemy throughout the entire city as well. She was also able to make great progress on her Garden and she should have them up in about a couple days or so to use them. Not to mention Lancer helping out with his Rune skills.

It was during this time that while he spent getting every advantage he could on making the location in their advantage and gathering any possible resources he could for their team. He also left the training of Shirou to Saber and Ruler, both of whom were accomplished in fighting with blade skills. Sure while he lost a lot to them, he went farther than any regular mage could though.

The both remarked that while he could level up to the skills of an Assassin at the very least, against other mages and what not he is more than capable of dealing with them. Which for him, was more than enough Casters and Assassins were the more tricky and deceptive Servants in the War and thus they can pose the greatest risks to them as well, due to their abilities in combat.

He snorted in annoyance at whatever idiot thought that Caster and Assassins were not going to be as useful as the Saber class Servants. It is all a matter of perspective, each class of Servant have their own strength and weaknesses. It is just a matter of being able to apply those Servant's abilities to the best of their ability. So for him, Saber class Servants can sometimes be overrated.

Even Saber admitted that despite how strong she was, the fact that her sword was so famous made it a problem to be used in combat. As she had to rely on her Invisible Air to use, not to mention the sword and shield that he forged for her in the last war as well. Thankfully he still had Durandal and he allowed her usage of it as she would make the most effective use of it.

But at the end of the day, it is the way you utilize the Servant's strength that allows you to win and get ahead of your enemies that you win. Not the way one class can be overhyped that you can win. So any morons that say the any Servants are pointless to them just because they seemed to be a one trick pony. Then they are morons of the highest order or Magus from Bluebloods.

He remembered the way that Lancelot was able to nearly overpowered Saber the last time and almost won if it was not for him interfering, God rest his soul. But he also remembered the terror that Caster caused with his nearly limitless amount of Legendary Weapons as well during the War. It took him, Saber, and Lancelot's combined effort to bring down the King of Heroes.

That was not a fight he wanted to repeat ever again, considering it took Lancelot's life and nearly their own deaths to accomplish that miracle. As he was sorting through the paperwork for Saber and Ruler, he was wondering what those two Spirits were doing right now with Shirou actually.

Then he heard a scream from down the hall that sounds like Shirou with Ruler stuttering something out and Saber sounding completely nonchalant about it. Shirou… may have wondered into the bathroom with both Ruler and Saber inside. He groaned painfully at that, he was so going to have a talk with that boy on to knock first next time before entering the bathroom!

Seriously! Was it so hard to just freaking knock on the door for Christ's sake! He wondered if this was a Japanese thing considering that Illya and Irisviel loves these kind of moments from the Japanese comics that they read. Nah, that sounded far too racist for him, the most likely answer was that Shirou was far to use to showing around this time of the day with no one around.

* * *

Shirou's day has been going as well as one could expect from one who found out that he now part of some death tournament of sorts just a few days ago. Okay it was a fun day considering that Lancer and Bazett has been teaching him some new Rune tricks to use, such as the one that allowed him to convert the natural mana on the air for his own usage which help his Servants.

Not to mention he finally had people outside his own family that finally appreciated the work that he put into his creations in the form of Saber and Ruler. At first Saber was just eating his food till she turned into a human vacuum for all the food she made. While Ruler had an absolutely adorable reaction every time she ate one of his creations!

Goodness him, he just wanted to go up and cuddle her up there by how adorable she can be at times. While Saber represented the more mature stern beauty, and Assassin represented the luscious tempting beauty, Ruler was just the cute and silly beauty. He shook his head of these thoughts, if uncle heard him having lewd thoughts he will punish him by no cooking again.

But still he felt kind of dirty and sweaty from the amount of cooking and sustaining his Servants for the day. So he went to the bathroom to take a quick shower and as soon as he opened it up, he saw a sight that made his eyes widen and his face turn as red as blood. Saber and Ruler were already using the bathroom and they were both naked. They turned to him and it was silent.

Unintentionally, Shirou's eyes wondered over their bodies, Saber smooth pale skin and Ruler's rather generous bosom. God how he would love to- before snapping himself out of those thoughts. 'Bad thoughts be gone! Bad thoughts be gone!" he shouted to himself mentally as he started to yelp, aka scream, very unmanly, before he finally turned around and apologized.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry for walking in on you! It won't ever happen again so please don't hurt me!" He shouted as he knew that women that are Servants are not to be treated with disrespect. But the strangest thing was that nothing was coming to hurt him, nor was there anyone about to shout at him. And to his surprise they only looked a bit uncomfortable.

Then Ruler spoke up. "It's okay Shirou, this was an accident after all. Not to mention that you did not know we were here at the time. So all is forgiven." Ruler got out stammering a bit but then she whispered. "Though to be fair I would not mind if it was you." Which caused his eyes to widen at the implications of that as Ruler lowered herself even further in the bath water a bit.

Then Saber spoke up. "Shirou, even if you do not see us as tools we are still warriors before we are women so there is no need to feel so awkward now is there?" She asked him as she displayed all of her goodies before the hapless boy. Who only turned even redder as Saber's lack of social decency and his brain finally stalled to a complete standstill, then he finally rebooted it painfully.

"Shirou, Shirou? Shirou, are you okay?" As his mind finally rebooted, he noticed just how close Saber and Ruler were, the latter only getting up in concern, as they looked at him with concern. As Shirou could feel Saber's smooth hands and Ruler's boson on his arms that he finally regain control of his hormones as he scrambled away in panic as the two girls looked worried for him.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine okay you two!" Shirou said while covering up a massive nosebleed that threaten to erupt from him "It's just that you two girls are naked and all!" Saber only looked understanding while Ruler blushed deep red as she realized she was in her birthday suit before the one that summoned her. "I will be leaving now I am so sorry that this happened."

As he scrambled to get to get his composure back on in front of two incredibly beautiful women, not helped by the fact that he lives in a house filled to the brim with beautiful women at all. "Wait Shirou!" Saber called out to him as he was desperately trying to leave the bathroom.

"We know that it must be hard being one of the few guys here and you might need your privacy. So for that we are sorry for taking up your bed. As Gabriel also made us well aware of how attractive we are as well." Saber spoke softly as they both looked at him with pity and understanding. "We know that for a young male like you it must be hard to deal with women such as us, but in times like these maybe it is better for you to think of us like tools if that helps."

That immediately snapped Shirou out of his hormones as his righteous side spoke up in defiance. "No! That will not be good at all." He said firmly which surprised the both of them. "Like uncle said, even though you may see yourself as tools you are not tools. You are my friends and my partners now. I will ever treat you as anything less no matter what, are we clear about that now?"

At first it was silent and Shirou started panicking on the inside wondering if he said anything to offend them, till Saber smiled and spoke up. "I can see that Gabriel raised you well, did you good too, I am pleased and honored to know you see us as such." With Ruler having a serene smile as she too approved him as she blushed a bit at her incredibly kind and helpful master now.

For the moment it was rather sweet and quiet as all three idiots stared into one another's eyes, till Gabriel came along looking rather annoyed with them. "What in God's green earth is happening around here right now?" He demanded as he yanked Shirou up by the ear causing him to yelp as Gabriel soon left with him in tow while apologizing to the girls while shutting the doors up now.

The two Servants were a bit silent till Ruler motioned for them to get back to bathing now as Saber agreed. Both moaned in pleasure as they sat back into the tub, such luxuries like these did not exist in their time. And they would take every chance they can get to enjoy it while they can. Would have gone off without a hitch of Saber did not look at Ruler's bosom a bit enviously, as her narrowed eyes made the French girl a bit nervous as she tried to enjoy the bath right now.

Which was a bit hard to do considering her "Assets" were floating up in the bath water a bit, causing Saber to narrow her eyes even more. Causing the poor Servant to feel very nervous.

* * *

Gabriel was just frustrated and annoyed as he dragged Shirou out of the bathroom as he dragged him by the ear while he took him to his room. And pushed him down as I threw him a shirt and glared at him not so pleased by what happened. "So tell me _boy_ ," Causing him to cringe at my tone, "why did you not bloody knock to make sure there was nobody there in the first place?"

The fool could only look to the ground as he shifted a bit in embarrassment and all I could do at the moment was resist the urge to bash my head on the wall. But considering the way Saber and Ruler acted around him I don't think this really matters any more in the long run. "You know what Shirou? I don't care anymore we have a Grail War to fight and if you want to bathe with them be my guess, got it?" I said to Shirou who could only gasp at me right now in surprise.

And he should be very surprised, because unlike Irisviel or Illya I was the more thoughtful and less eccentric member of the family. Perhaps Irisviel is being a too much of a bad influence on me or maybe that was Aoko's fault as well. Dang that woman can be quite…adventurous when she wants to be at times. Kind of wished she was here right now to aid them in the Grail War.

Last he heard from her was the fact that she was going off to see one of her other students to help them out with an issue that he had for a while. Something about the Eyes that can perceive the ways that people can die and vampires and True Ancestors or what not. Yeah, he was not going anywhere near that mess, despite being an ex-Servant he was nowhere near strong enough to deal with that level of danger. Not to mention his own family needed him here in the Fifth Grail War.

"I just expect several things from you understand Shirou?" He nodded, still in disbelief as I was no longer caring about his perversion just now. "First if you do get into a relationship with any of those girls, remember to treat them well." That took him aback as I went on. "Second, do not make me a great uncle just yet, and if you do, do it then use protection Shirou, understand?"

That caused the poor boy's face to redden to that of a tomato as he begun to try and protest that he won't do that before I raised my hand to since him. Then I gave him a very firm look, "Shirou, the bond between Master and Servant will be the closest that any one of you can experience. As you develop your bond you will not only understand Saber and Ruler better, but you will also be granted the privilege of seeing their own memories and past life as well. Not to mention it is perfectly normal for a relationship to go into that. I mean look at Irisviel and me."

He nodded in understanding as he looked a bit embarrassed as I patted him on the head. "Look Shirou I am not saying that will happen automatically but it can happen and I want you to be prepared for the difficulties that a relationship can bring Shirou. Just know that regardless of what happens, you and Saber will always be my family and Ruler is our newest member."

He still looked at him a bit confused but he nodded, now understanding why I have him these advice. The poor kid never had a girlfriend before and the way those two girls are, at some point he would grow to like them a lot. They were similar in a lot of ways actually. They would do anything to protect the ones they treasure and what not, and are willing to pay the ultimate price.

The difference among them was that Ruler died for God and country and still had her feelings, Saber discarded her humanity and began to see the value of feelings once more, and Shirou lost most of his humanity and is trying to regain that spark. So with Shirou while he helped raised him, he tried to get him to be a bit selfish at times and let him discover his own wants and needs.

Which is why he often let Aoko and the rest of his family a bit of liberties when treating Shirou, despite his own misgivings about their own approach. So once he let Shirou contemplate what he said. He went off to check on Lancer and Bazett about their scouting reports. "So far no one that stood out has approached the city." Bazett said while eating her third bowl of curry with rice.

He just sighed when Bazett just updated on the situation and taking a strong look at how much she's been eating and how much Saber and Ruler has been eating since they got here as well. Chances were that he was probably going to have to break out one of his gold bars to keep them from staving at this rate. Luckily he still have about thirty three gold bars left in his device still.

He remembered in of his time when he was in Las Vegas, not New Vegas, he converted one his gold bars into American cash and tried his luck on the slots machine and kept winning an ungodly amount of money due to his high supernatural luck. Not to mention being the winner of the last lottery of over a half a million dollars as well during his stay in the city of Las Vegas.

He had the money converted to Japanese currency and send it to the family and helped paid off the fee for the temporary now permeant house they now lived in. He did make sure to upgrade his house and all the conveniences they could have, so they can live an incredibly awesome life. Heck if he wanted to, he could easily afford to send Illya, Shirou, and Miyu to Tokyo University.

But he also did not wanted them to depend to heavily on their parents and had them work part times jobs to build up their own cash and fortune in addition to their allowances as well. Shirou worked as a waiter at the bar Taiga frequently visits, Illya works in a manga shop, and Miyu does some work with tutoring younger kids as well. He is very proud of their good work ethics.

Eventually though they were going to have to go to the church and meet up with the other Masters and Servants that are a part of their team for this conflict. He also hoped that most of the Masters and Servants were willing to hear him out on what he has to say about the current status of the Holy Grail that was meant to be used. Some might be outraged but possibly accept it.

Luckily today was a Saturday, and that meant that none of them had to deal with work or school and the likes. Not to mention that despite Bazett being a freeloader here, she was far more manageable to deal with than Taiga that's for sure. Not to mention he would not have to put up with her immaturity for a long while, never had he felt such sublime relief in a rather long time.

Not to mention she would have had an extreme overreaction towards all the new people that were showing up in their house as well. Not to mention she might just try to attack them just because, or possibly because of some issues she might had. Well he would not know, in all honesty she might me off her rockers whenever he had to deal with any of her antics at time.

At any rate the time of the meeting was almost soon, he would have to get the three Masters and Servants to prepare to head for the Church. So after he left Bazett and Lancer eat some more food, he made a reminder to buy more groceries for the coming week to month for the Grail War. Else they will run out of food to eat and that would be annoying for all of them to deal with then.

Not to mention Saber might actually get crazy enough to attack a grocery store to do so, he would know. After all, back in the Fourth War when they ran out of food to eat, Saber in a rather mad state fully equipped her gear alongside Berserker to get ready to attack the food store when Irisviel, thankfully enough, came back with more groceries for him to cook and prepare soon.

Most of the other safes houses were up and running again with help due to some aid from Raiga's men, who owed him a few favors here and there. Now they just have to explain the full reason for why the Grail must be destroyed and why the Einzberns family cannot be allowed to succeed in their goal to claim the Greater Grail artifact. If they get it up, then all of them will fall.

This is no longer a war of opportunity, it was now a war for the fate of the world now! They cannot be allowed to fail else the whole world will pay dearly for their failures. He also remember that he had to deal with Rin Tohsaka, the daughter of one of the few people he had come to despise with every fiber of his being in his life. Hopefully she was not like that man.

If there was such a person that he could honestly have hold a grudge against and would have worked to kill off personally, it would have been Tokiomi. He was a piece of maggot filth for what he had done to Sakura and not ever coming back to check up on the girl he abandoned to suffer in that abomination pit. It was no wonder why Kariya wanted to personally end his life.

There were honestly a few people that have ended up on his shit list personally in his life. Jenny May Crawford was one. The leaders of the Fiends, especially the one known as Cook-Cook. Edward, otherwise known as Caesar was another such person. Elijah, the former leader of the Mojave chapter of the Brotherhood of Steel for getting him and three other people in a twisted scheme of death. Pacer was another such guy for trying to inflame the hostilities between Free Side and NCR. Oliver was another one that got on his nerve to no end, he was so glad when he managed to send him back West to become a pencil pusher. Mortimer was a sick little fuck that he had ousted and killed without a second thought due to his cannibalism. Clanden was a nasty piece of shit he had offed in secret once he left. Last but not least Benny, the little cockroach who thought he could shoot him twice in the head without any consequences at all.

But Tokiomi was the latest one to enter his list alongside Zouken, just seeing what the piece of shit has done to himself just to live as long as he had disgusted him to no end. Reminded him of the time he saw the Think Tank did to themselves just to live, not to mention the screaming warbling mess of worms that Zouken became after Kiritsugu shot him with one of his origin rounds.

But hearing the nasty shit that Zouken did to Kariya and his brother over the years just sickened him to no end. Especially since he heard exactly what he did to the wife of his brother that became a broken mess of a man after his wife's torture. Last he heard the man died of alcohol poisoning and that his kid got taken by a local family before his death by overdosing on alcohol.

Wish he could have done something for the rest of the family that Kariya came from, after all none of them were that bad of people. But he had a family to take care of, not to mention trying to keep Kiritsugu alive for as long as he could. In addition he also had to make sure that Illya was rescued as well, from what Kiritsugu said, the family would have made her life a living hell.

So as much as he hated to…he placed priority on the Emiya family first. It would just be another regret to haunt him in his dreams for the years to come. Ah well at the very least the actions of the Einzberns would give the other Masters and Servants cause to unite at the very least for now. Luvia should be easy to convince, helps that she had no such grandiose desire last time they met.

And that was when Luvia was trying to convince her parents to let her study away from home to go outside and get a fresh perspective. Hell, the only reason why they agreed was because Fuyuki City was his main base of operations/ home. Thinking about the young heiress made him wonder how Fiore was doing these days, she was a good girl that made him smile serenely at her.

Oh how he remembered the day he met her and the rest of her rather extensive family called the Yggdmillennia. At first her close family were rather indifferent to him, but then he did the head of the family a great favor. He was able to use parts of his Noble Phantasm _Treasures of the Old World_ to help restore the motor functions of the legs to one Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillennia.

For that deed alone did the family head owed him a life debt for allowing his heir to continue leading the family. But in all honesty, people such as Fiore were rather rare in the world, and more magus could do to be more like her. In all honesty it was rather easy to deal with if he had to say so himself.

The main issue for Fiore was that her magic circuits malfunctioned within her legs and that caused her legs to no longer work. But what he did was jumpstart the connection from the spinal cord to the legs to and like that her motor functions was up and running. Most would have consider it to be insane, but with the aid of good old future medical tech it was easy to deal with.

After all, if they could safely replace his spine and put it back in then having medigel filled with stimpecks and placing the right amount of mana was easy to work with. Still it is rather useful to have one of the largest family of Magus to be in your debt after all. Never know when that debt is going to come in handy for something that he may need help or assistance on something.

Speaking of families that owed him, last he heard from Waver and Sophia was that while the family were not so happy with Kayneth's death. They were satisfied that they did get their family crest back, not to mention that those two were now engaged, as Waver took up the spot of the lord for the family and the two family heads basically want to keep the marriage going on still.

At least those two can actually tolerate each other and actually enjoy spending time with each other. They were just glad not to be dead after all the crap that has happen to them from beginning to end of the Grail War. Waver was just glad that I did want to kill him at all when he met me years later. He promised to keep his mouth shut about my whole existence as a Spirit.

Now looking back at the clock now. Ah, it was time to for all the Masters and Servants of Black team to finally unite with each other now. 'Time to face the crowd then.' Gabriel thought as he went off to collect his group for the meeting at the Church now.


	4. Chapter 4

As Saber, Ruler, Shirou, Gabriel, Bazett, and Illya were walking down the street at night towards the local Church to meet up with the rest of their teammates for this Grail's War. Saber wondered why the other two Servant were not coming with them, till Gabriel explained the reasons behind it. When she heard his reasons, she had to admit they were quite sound indeed.

"Assassin is prepping usage of one her Noble Phantasms and keeping an eye on the house as she reinforced the boundary protection and making new familiars. Lancer was put on watch duty to keep an eye out for any possible enemies that might be heading their way, while also keeping track of the Servants that they may soon face." Albeit, it was a bit hard to convince Lancer a bit.

But after being promised and allowed to spar with Saber, or Ruler, or both of them at once; he stopped complaining. As it turns out the only reason why he cared about the War was because he was looking forward to a good fight. When Saber sparred with him, she could easily see why he was renowned as the famed Hound of Ulster. He was a very powerful warrior indeed and one she eagerly look forward to sparring again.

Her musings were cut short when they finally reached the Church, she did not want to be near the church as it just felt a bit off to her. But early on Gabriel explained that since the Church was the neutral ground in the War and housed the Referee and the refugees from the War. They added a level of enchantments that made it difficult for Servants to move through with feeling disturbed by it. A rather cleaver idea she had to admit to herself as they walked up the steps.

Though she had to admit, if it was not for the fact that the Church had that disturbing boundary field around it, she would have considered to be a beautiful place of worship for God Almighty. Though that disturbing feeling did not dissuade Ruler enough as she was taking in everything around her as she saw the new church in the modern world that is used to worship God today.

She had to shake her head in amusement, she could honestly see stars coming out of Ruler's eyes and it wasn't just her who noticed. The snickering, grins, fake coughs, and earnest smiles from the rest of their group had something to say about that. Though, once Ruler realized that she was acting like a fangirl, 'is that how the term goes?' she thought to herself.

She started blushing and tried to keep up her pride as a powerful warrior from legends once more. Which was already ruined when it turns out that Ruler failed horribly at doing math and made adorable squeaking noises when she ate some of the dessert that Shirou, the one who summoned them, made. Not that she could blame her, they tasted like something out of Heaven.

Mind you not that she was better about hiding her own feelings about the food, she simply started stared off into space as she ate more and more. Assassin, despite being royalty from a very ancient kingdom had her own unique reactions to the food, if her moaning and purring were anything to go by. Truly she was blessed to have a competent master and cook alongside Gabriel.

Not to mention Shirou and his skills with projection magic, though he has his own unique variation he called Tracing. He pushed his own projection skills even further than anyone else has done, and thanks to his unique status as an Incarnation, he was able to project even legendary weapons and artifacts. Though, he was more than inclined to go for swords, as those are the easiest for him to trace and project into the real world.

Though the pinnacle of his skills as a Magus comes not from his Tracing, but rather the fact that he somehow managed to trace a nearly perfect copy of Avalon. It was something that honestly left her dumbstruck, and how could she not be? Avalon is said to be the ever-distant utopia that Kings can only dream of, with the power to even repel the Five Great Magic themselves.

And yet, against all odds and impossibilities, Shirou had somehow recreated the most powerful of Fae artifacts in existence. He then gave her the copy of Avalon, which she eagerly accepted, and for the first time in a long while she had now felt complete. Not to mention giving her healing and defensive abilities, she had receive a boost in all of her stats now. Now she was even stronger than ever before, to the point where she can easily use Excalibur five times with ease.

Still though, she wondered how is it that he managed to project Avalon so flawlessly like that. One of the theory that was thrown around was due to Shirou's unique status, he might have been able to accomplish such a feat. Another theory was that due Avalon being within Shirou for so long, his body slowly gained a slow yet almost perfect understanding of the sacred scabbard.

The latter theory made a bit more sense than the first one in her opinion. Still there was a Grail War going on and they were going have to convince the other Masters and Servants about the truth of the Grail that allowed all of them to live right now. Then she was finally brought out of her musing when Gabriel opened the door up and saw the other Masters and Servants around.

There were about eight other people in the church, four of them regular magus spread out and what not and the other four were no doubt the Servants they summoned. It was silent for a moment till the one that was wearing priestly garbs stood up and walked towards our group smirking at us as though he was expecting a joke to come out, then he smiled kindly.

"Well now it seems that just about all the Masters have finally come around now, though I noticed that some of the Servants are not here. Nevertheless, this should be okay considering that the Masters of those said Servants are here now." Then the priest walked back up to the front of the Alter as he looked at all of us with a steel look.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I welcome you to the Fifth Grail War as members of Black Team in this rather surprising Apocrypha." The priest declared to everyone as all of us nodded and now feeling the weight on us stronger than before. Saber just hoped that this won't turn out to be so difficult to explain everything to everyone else on their team.

* * *

Lancer was just whistling to himself as he jumped from roof to roof, so far there has not been any excitement despite the War starting already. The only thing he could do to stave off the boredom was to have kept sparring with Saber or Ruler. He grinned at the skills that Saber has shown, knowing full well that the woman has earned her place to be the Saber of Black team.

Yet despite that, he could not help but feel really comfortable at the house that his master was staying at. The family were pretty cool at times and Gabriel is pretty fun to discuss fishing methods and bait with. Hell, even after Assassin denied him, she was still cool enough to discuss rather fun things that had happen in their past lives when they sit down to have tea and pastries.

Though he knew full well not to get on her bad side, the woman reminded him of a mixture of his teacher and the broad that got him killed in the first place. He had to hold back a shudder when he thought about his teacher and the queen. They were not the kind of people you wanted to be on the bad side of. Heck the queen was a major freaking pervert trying to jump his bones.

He did not appreciate that one at all, nor did he appreciate her many attempts to end his life either. Well…the army and warriors that she sent after was something that he did appreciate. Not so many warriors around in the same place at once, goodness how he loved the fight that he got out of that. Good times, good times indeed, well save for the fact that he died and killed his son.

'Still though, life goes on and there is nothing that we can do to change the past.' Lancer thought to himself as he jumped from one rooftop to another. He was actually pretty grateful to the man of the house that asked him to patrol the streets to keep an eye out for the enemies and what not. It would mean that he would be the first to get on the action to fight the other Servants around.

Not to mention that it would just be an introduction and repeats of what Gabriel told him and his master about. A cursed artifact that would grant wishes but at the cost of making it a monkey's paw with the potential to destroy the entire world eh? Even if he wanted a wish there was no way that he was ever going to use it, it goes against everything he stood for in life.

Which is why the family that wished to use it were on his shit list of sorts already, how pathetic could you be if you are willing to damn the world just to get usage of a admittedly powerful sorcery? But from what heard about the modern magus in today's time from both his master and Gabriel, their morals and ethics have gone down the drain and had somehow hit below rock bottom.

It was honestly something that he found really disappointing, his teacher would not have approved any of these monsters or losers as any of her students. Heck even the family that his master came from, which is an old line of Irish Runes using family are not really that nice. But for the most part they are just isolated, which is preferably better than a bunch of pricks for sure.

There are nothing like his master's associate's family as well, man they were all pretty cool guys to hang out around. Hell they even had good old fashioned Irish Whisky dating back three hundred years ago and use reinforcement on the booze! It was bloody genius! He berated himself for not thinking of that one when he was alive. Not to mention the Vodka the guy also carried as well.

Whoever the hell these Russians were, he would be sure to invite them out to have a great time next time he meets one and have the chance. Then he sensed a great source of power around and that could only have been a source on par with a Servant. Pushing his thoughts away he started moving a bit faster to where the source was and finally fight the Servant and what he saw surprised him a bit.

It was a giant of a man wearing Romanesque kind of armor that covered him from head to toe. The guy wore a helmet that was shaped like a man's face and bullhorns to the side and the color of his armor was a dull brass with hints of red cloth around him. But the thing that surprised him the most was the giant blade he wielded like a Lancer, yet it looked like a cheap metal blade but that did not make him less weary. The one thing that he could sense was the amount of blood lust coming off from this guy, he needed to take him seriously.

When he jumped down in front of him the armored man started laughing a bit, which made him frown, as he then spoke. "So it seems the little fools send in their scout to face the might of the White Team. Tell me then, are you ready to die before the Lancer of White?" the man said as he grabbed his weapons and started twirling it around as Lancer readied his own weapon in preparation as well.

As he was frowning, he then smirked as he got into his combat pose. "Heh seems like I got lucky enough to face one of the enemies here before me. Tell me tin soldier, are you ready to face death like a real man would? Or are you just too scared to fight out of your armor?" He taunted, hoping to get the man mad enough to make him lose control; but it did not work on the likes of him.

The two warriors got into their pose and then the armored one started attacking first. Lancer's eyes narrowed as he dodged a blow from his foe as he just easily slammed through the pavement like it was nothing. 'Holy Shit this guy was strong for a Lancer.' He thought to himself as he started retaliating striking his blade at him with furious precision and skill as he got around him.

Noticing, how easily he moved around him, he concluded that this Lancer was built more for strength than he was for speed, which is what he had the advantage in. But still, Lancer could not help but gain a bloodthirsty grin as he finally got to fight a powerful opponent from the other team. As he recovered and started to trade blows with him very violently for control.

They entered a maelstrom of bloody violence as Lancer kept trying and trying to stab this guy in any of his vitals, but his damned armor kept on protecting him from his spear. Their weapons clashed and clanged as one tried to get an advantage over another as the armored one's weapons finally managed to slam on his right hand breaking it. Gritting through the pain he jumped back and started forcing mana and healing runes into his right hand to have it fixed up.

During that time he noticed the man grabbing something out of his pockets and devoured it as he felt the mana off from him starting to grow as he then shifted his right arm around experimentally as then realized his foe had a healing power of sorts or what not. Then both felt the tension in the air as they then went back to trying to kill each other very violently right now.

The Lancer of White was good he had to admit, but he was better! As he then twirled around through the sky and got behind him as he slammed his spear into the Lance of White's head. As the man slid across the pavement and saw an opening as he jumped and rushed down to stab him in the neck, in which he dodged at the last moment and grabbed him and bashed him on the head.

Then he flung him across the parking lot and send him crashing into one of the wall smashing it into pebbles. He groaned as he regained his standing only to have his eyes widen as Lancer of White was above him and thrusting his halberd at him only to stop it at the last moment with his own spear. This was not a really good position for him right now this Lancer was stronger than him. So it was only a matter of time before he finally managed to stab him in the heart soon.

Then soon enough he secretly used one his runes and used to blast him away with a wind rune giving him the time needed to regain his composure against his adversary. He had to admit, this guy was very tough and must have been a monster of a man back when he was still living.

"Got to say, you are among the tougher warriors I have faced in life and you managed to almost kill me, just who were you in life." Lancer spoke up a bit curiously as he traded blows with the other Lancer and he tried going for a jab maneuver but found most of his blows blocked by the guy's halberd and his armor. He grunted as Lancer of White jabbed the pommel of his weapon into his stomach and kick him back hard.

The Lancer of White just stared at him motionlessly as he spoke once again. "It matter not who I was in life, all that matters now is that you are going to die and you attempt at showing bravado is sickening. We shall see how brave when you are nailed to the walls or the lamppost, your body facing east, so you may watch your team die you degenerate scum." He barked back viciously.

As he ran at him once again intending to end his life as Lancer blocked the blow again and traded dozens upon dozens of blows with his adversary. He grinned to himself as he got to fight a particularly strong opponent. He could have easily ended it with his Noble Phantasm's usage. But that would not work for a multitudes of reasons given the current situations with his foe.

The first and most obvious reason is that he needs time to charge it up, something that he highly doubt that his opponent will do for him right now. The second reason is that he having way too much fun fighting this guy in a brutal fight. The third and last reason is that he does not have the necessary mana right now to activate considering that most of it is being used to strengthen him.

He needed the aid on his power to give him increased strength to match his foe's own strength and he needed to find some way to get past that annoyingly tough armor of his. It is preventing him from leaving any curse wounds to weaken him. He just needs to play this carefully and he will finally get the kill he wanted on this tough foe.

Which is why it was confusing to hear a, horrifically, familiar squeal and got tackled to the side by another foe. When he looked up to see who it was, his eyes widened in horror as it was none other than the damned queen that got him killed in the first place. Eyeing him like the cat finally caught the mouse. His deadly foe who was trying to kill him a second ago looked baffled now.

She had not changed that much from wearing her tidy white yet very lewd outfit with her white fur clock covering her. Her slightly insane smile with her pure white flawless skin, to even her pink bubblegum long hair. She looked just as sexy and crazy the last time that they have met back then.

It was at this point that Lancer decided discretion was the much needed power right now and forced himself to vanish now. Call him a coward, call him a mongrel, call him a bitch, and it still would not be enough to get him to face the greatest bitch he had ever had the displeasure of meeting of in his entire life. On the bright side he found the Lancer and Rider of White team.

* * *

Lanius could only sigh and smack his forehead with his hand as his ally started whining, pouting, and complaining all about not being able to take her lover. He cannot believed that he was forced to stand up with Mar's be damned annoyance! But he had to calm himself down, it would not do them any good if he was to suddenly kill off one of their only Servants despite her annoyance to him.

If it was up to him, he throw a slave collar around the bitch's neck and let his boys have their way with her and her body. But Caesar ordered him to work with the Servants for now, soon they will have their revenge on the damned Courier that killed them off and bring about a new world made in the image that they desire for Caesar's Legion. All they have to do now is just wait.

When they first got summoned here into this world, they were honestly surprised to see each other. At first they were just interested in the wish and ignored whatever the old man that thought himself superior to them. But then they learned that ten years ago, the Courier was summoned as one of the many heroes sent to fight in the Grail conflict, and soon learned of his active status.

When he thought about the Courier, Lanius could not help but seethe with rage and delight at being able to gain a chance to have revenge on the one that caused his own death and the fall and decline of the Legion. He remembered just how skilled the Courier was and just how dangerous he was in his own right. To fight him head on and with his skills and wits aiding as he pushed to his camp, it was awe inspiring. Even he would have a bit of trouble fighting through all of that.

Which is why the Courier must not be allowed to live and has to be taken out as fast as possible, who knows what kind of traps and surprised the Courier might have for them. Already from what he heard, the head of the family lost a lot of fake people trying to disarm all the traps that the Courier has set up in advance or left behind at the place they were supposed to use for their base.

Oh he knew just how devious the Courier was and he tried to warn the one that has his seals on him but the damnable fool would not listen to him, and whenever he tried to protest the old fool threatened to use seals on him. He had to admit the irony was strong here, the one who was in charge of the collars are now the ones being collared themselves, and it may be karma at its finest.

But still, they will get out of the servitude and bonds that their damned Master has put on them, Heck, it's even worse considering that most of the people on his team save for perhaps Caesar and Saber are tolerable. The Assassin and Caster of his team just creep him the fuck out and he cannot stand such cowards or fools in his sight. It was also a shame that Berserker was not sane considering the man who is that Servant was one of the many Roman Emperors himself as well.

But still that warrior he fought was no simpleton or a coward, he had seen the grin on his face when he endured as well as he did. That man was a bloodthirsty fighter through and through, he could have easily gotten along with his type, shame that they were on opposite sides. He could have had a couple of drinks with that mean son of a bitch, preferably over the corpses of their foes.

But alas, fate has dealt him this hand and now he just have to bid their time to find the Courier and kill him and then wait for the time to kill their owner. But it galled him so much to be forced to working with a freaking nymphomaniac that only cares about trying to bed the kind of man that got her interest. She would have made a good whore back in the legion with her kind of body. If she was not so damned picky about who it was that she took with her to have sex with.

"Sigh," the excitement went out now he just picked up Rider in a fireman carry and dragged her back with him to their base. It was almost time for them to regroup anyways and he was not in the mood for any of her crap as she was currently doing right now. If the continuous weak punches to his shoulder was an indication of anything of the mood she is feeling now.

He really wanted to go back to fighting but it seems that his foe had a particularly unpleasant history with her, if his freaked out expression was anything to go by. He wondered how Caesar was dealing with the rest of the Servants and artificial humans back at their base of operations.

* * *

Archer now knew for sure he was in a completely different world for sure, he always had the feeling that it was completely different but there it was. The man known as Gabriel is responsible for everything that has been going on for all the major changes in the timeline that has been occurring here so far. Though he had to admit that he was impressed by what he managed to do.

To be in a position in which he managed to save both Illya and Irisviel was quite impressive by itself. But to be able to get Saber to lighten up as he had and to become something akin to a bond of siblings is quite impressive indeed. He had to admit, seeing Illya grown up to be a young teenager was quite a mind blow, he was so used to seeing her as only a young child for the most part that he kind of started calling her in his mind 'the eternal loli.'

Hey it was very rude, he knew that but it always had justified in his mind and now it looks like he can't call her that any more for now in this reality. Not to mention the difference that there was with his own counterpart here in this world that has been shown here so far or told by the man known as Gabriel.

His eyes softened when he heard that Shirou had intended to walk the path of a righteous man, but he would try to find his own reasons for living. Back when he was growing up, he had a reason for living, but at the cost of his own humanity eventually. This version of him is trying so hard to regain his own spark of humanity that he is willing to go under whatever lessons necessary it entails.

He knew just how different he was from him, the boy held onto his older sister's hand for comfort as he was being comforted by his own Servant who knew that he never wanted to be in the Grail Conflict. He can sense the amount of awakened and active magic circuits alongside some other magic circuit coming from another magic crest and what not and his own powers. To even somehow picking up a little girl from the fire and rescuing her from that torture as well.

Hell, hearing about what happened in the aftermath of the Fourth Grail War was rather sobering for him to hear as the group of the family including Bazett tried to explain why the Greater Grail system was messed up. In all honesty it was a bit easy considering that most of them that were in the Grail War did not even had such a grandiose wish or anything that they wanted to ask of the Grail. He could get flashes into Shirou's memories thanks to him being a version of him so it assisted him well.

But that means he also had to keep a certain distance away from Shirou as well, cause the connection worked both ways and he did not want to alert a version of himself to his true nature. He was however far more interested in studying the man known as Gabriel, he was the real anomaly here in this reality and studied him to the best of his abilities and he felt like he had seen his face before somewhere in the past he think.

It was only when that the man brought out the device on his right hand that did Archer truly begun to remember where he had seen this man before and become slightly afraid. The device on his right hand was none other than a Root be damned Pipboy 3000. There was only a select few heroes that he knew that could have had that tool. There was the Lone Wander and the Courier.

Considering that the Pipboy 3000 was set to its amber setting instead of its green one he safely concluded that this hero was none other than the Courier of the Mojave Wasteland. He had met multiple versions of the Courier before in his time as a Counter Guardian. He had met versions of him that were okay with becoming a force of nature against unending monsters and joking with each other. He had seen the Courier if he was to have become a monster, a greedy asshole, and a saint.

And judging by what he had seen of this Courier so far, it is most likely that this is the saintly one who is most likely a Heroic Spirit if he had not recognized him already. Which is fine by him, it just means having less people being onto his true intentions and what not. Though hearing the part in which he saved a young girl from a certain worm monster made him realize why Sakura distrusted him so much when he was first summoned into the Fifth Grail War again.

She already had dealings with a Heroic Spirit from the future and not only that, still had his memories fully intact. He cursed to himself as he figured out that little detail in his head as to why she distrusted him so much. Not only that, but Rin is most likely going to become suspicious of him if what is happening make her remember what happened during the night he was summoned now.

Sure he was going have a very uncomfortable time answering some question when he get back to the manor now with Rin wanting to know what it was he was hiding. But at the very least everyone in the church has now agreed that the Grail was bad news and that they must all work together to do what they can to prevent it from falling into the wrong hands for sure.

Hell things could be worse, but Gabriel was just as prepared and tactical as he remembered his other versions to be as. The dude already set up a monitoring system both mundane and magical in nature to keep an eye out on the enemy heading their way. In addition to setting up safe houses that all of them could use at any point if they needed with locations and the passwords to get into it at least he can get into additional safe locations that he can use to get Rin into when it comes down to it.

Normally that is when things would have ended there, except Bazett somehow started groaning and informed everyone there that the other team had started sending out their warrior to fight. When she started to give out a description of the Lancer of White team, he knew that it was someone that Gabriel knew if his snarling face and tightened grips were to mean anything, which it did actually.

Alas he was not the only to figure it out as well, he knew full well just who it was from hearing versions of him talk about how tough that monster was. Somehow the man known as Legate Lanius was summoned into this world and time by the powers of the corrupted grail system. From what Bazett said so far, the fight was going out rather evenly with Lancer even beginning to adapt to the Legate's fighting style.

Only for the fight to go completely sideways in a way that surprised and actually baffled Bazett as someone from Lancer's past came out of nowhere and he wanted to be nowhere close to that woman so Lancer actually fled. Knowing his history and the description that Bazett gave out it must have been the Celtic Super Bitch known as Queen Medb and later confirmation from Lancer made it so. At the very least Lancer escaped to fight another day and now they have the identities of two Servants so far in White team. But still this was going to be a long war ahead of them.

* * *

Gabriel sighed with relief when he managed to convince every one of the dangers that Grail posed and the corruption it had already. Now all they have to do now is to beat White team, put a bullet in the old man of the Einzberns, and find a way to permanently disable the Greater Grail system here in the city. The problem is that they have no idea where the Greater Grail is at all.

Luckily they have the notes from a certain Magus Killer to give them hints and ideas of where the Greater Grail is. Using deductive reasoning and what not, the three most likely place for where the Greater Grail system could be are the Park in which the Lesser Grail first appeared, the Einzbern manor that they used during the last war, and the old temple around the native side.

May not be much to go on, but it was certainly better from starting from square one, now all they have to do is win. He will see his family through this alive and he will not let the selfish whims of some crazed, delusional, greedy, prideful, and arrogant Magus family be the end of the world that he and his family lives in so far.


	5. Chapter 5

After the discussion with the rest of their teammates everyone went their own separate ways as they started to prepare for the Grail War in their own ways. Shirou noticed that his uncle looked rather furious as he had a cold look of disgust on his face. It was something that honestly worried him as he never seen his uncle with that look, whoever that other Servant that Lancer described, he must have known him in life, and it was someone that he had a nasty past with as well.

He was a bit worried until Saber spoke up in his mind. ' _Shirou, I know that it may be worrying to see Gabriel like this do not worry about him. Your uncle had always been able to keep a cool head even when the situation angered him beyond measure._ ' Right, he forgot about the link that he and Saber shared alongside Ruler. It was rather useful way to communicate with each other without raising any suspicions, it made keeping private conversations a lot easier for him.

He then calmed down a bit, but that also made him a bit curious as well. ' _Say Saber, since you and uncle have known each other well since the last Grail Conflict, you mention him being enraged like this before. When was he like that before during the time that you guys have spent together?_ ' Saber blinked as she heard his question, and once again she smiled that wonderful smile that made his heart beat just a little bit faster; unknown to him Ruler pouted a bit then.

' _There was…that one time in which the Rider of the Fourth War called for a banquet of heroes to take place and to know about each other through feasting. Only five of us Servants responded with Archer being the main chef and host for the banquet. Rider or Alexander the Great as he was known in life, had ideals and wishes that conflicted with my own ideals as how should a King rules._ ' As Saber's expression turned a bit wistful as she continued to explain her story.

'When I revealed my wish, he called me out on being a person far too stuck in her past and that at the end I was not a worthy king.' Here it was that she noticed that she stopped smiling but she looked far more serene than she ever had since her summoning. ' _Your uncle stood up for me and stood against him as he too called out the hypocrisy in the way that Rider ruled and it was there that I have seen his own rage. He was enraged that he insulted me, he was enraged that he was no better than a tyrant, he was enraged that he did not understand that as a King we have the right to decide whether or not our rule was acceptable to us or not. And in the end he gave me the courage to continue to fight and stand strong once again._ ' Saber ended her tale proudly.

Shirou looked at her in awe, and then back to his uncle, and then back to her. He could now finally understand why Saber had held his uncle in high regards. But there was one thing that he did wanted to know. ' _Saber I just have to ask…if there was anything about your rule that you regret or wish to change, what would have that one thing that you wanted to change above all else?_ ' that question caused her to blink for a bit as she thought about before she looked sad.

Shiro felt like he may have overstep his boundaries and was about to apologize till Saber spoke up. _'It is no fault of your Shirou, I can understand why you would be curious but in all honesty though? Perhaps my biggest regret was not taking the time to understand and accept Mordred as my child._ ' Shirou was silent as Saber described her child. ' _Mordred may have been perhaps one of the best knights I have ever seen and because of my refusal to accept him that he went down a path of rebellion. Even if he had betrayed me, he was still my child and maybe if events had went another way I would not have the pain of burying my own child._ ' Saber lamented sadly to him.

Shirou was silent as Saber talked about Mordred and what could he honestly say about her sadness at how Mordred turned out? He was no parent like mom and uncle was, he never had anyone betray him like Saber was, he never been through issues that caused him to be separated like Sakura and Rin had gone through when they were kids and try to reconnect with each other.

Then soon enough Saber finished talking about her regrets. ' _Perhaps if there was one thing that I had truly regret about my rule besides the scandal with my wife and my first Knight. It would perhaps be the fact that I had never gotten the chance to reconcile with my son. Even as we fought I had never truly wanted to kill him. Perhaps it was seeing him wanting to prove that he was also good enough to become the King and my desire to not let him bear that burden that maybe before his death…we could have come to an understanding._ ' Saber finished rather sadly.

As we walked down the streets I could see the amount of pain that this has caused Saber. I read up on Arthurian myths and at the end of the rebellion by Mordred, Saber had to kill him to make the army lose their morale and dissipate. It must have been painful to know that everything you worked for all gone because you and your illegitimate son could not come to an understanding. It must have been painful for Saber to go through, perhaps Saber's desire for the sword to pick someone else for King may not have been to just save her people, but to give her son a better parent. Someone that could have a better parent to the child that she felt deserved his chance.

Then he did something unexpected for her, he grabbed her hands and squeezed comfortingly as she stared at him in confusion. ' _I cannot claim to know what it is that you are feeling with your desire to reconcile with your son. I may not be as great as an ally like uncle was. Heck I can't even support like Ruler can. But the one thing that I can do at the least is support you no matter what happens. Things just happen for no reasons we are often left to deal with it. But no matter what happens from here on out Saber, I will always support you. You have my word on that._ '

The surprise on Saber's face was impressive but then her shock slowly faded away as she then took on her serene smile she nodded her head in thanks. ' _I thank you very much Shirou Emiya._ ' Then she grabbed his hand a bit comfortingly as she then let go to catch up with his uncle. At that same time Ruler pouted a bit annoyed but then quickly took up Shirou's side a bit quickly.

A bit surprised by it he allowed and Ruler started smiling happily and all was going well for him. Until Ruler started putting her assets on Shirou's arm which caused him to blush as Ruler smiled mischievously unknown to him. Then all of that changed when a voice called out to them. "So this the traitorous Archer from the last war and his associates." A male voice spat out in venom.

* * *

Saber tensed as a man in a white suit with white hair and red eyes like Irisviel appeared before us from the shadows. He looked incredibly haughty and disgusted and then out of nowhere more homunculus like him appear out of nowhere wielding large axes and bladed weapons. There was about forty in all and they appear to be Servant level made homunculus as well.

She and Ruler quickly dissipated their clothes as they got into their armor as Shirou then projected two leaf shaped blades with runes as Illya also pulled out several long strings from her pocket and immediately three of them became familiar constructs made of wires. Then Gabriel himself equipped his famed Elite Riot Gear with his plasma pistols that he used during the last war as Bazett's runes glowed with power. As all of them then got into their battle positions.

As he approached he then spoke with a rather annoying haughty tone still. "To think that I would find the traitorous servant that caused us so much trouble and prevented us from gaining our wish. I must have been rather lucky, now you and your damned associates will pay for your sins." The man snarled at him as he then snapped his finger and two Servants finally appeared.

She saw that one of them seething and snarling with rage while wearing Romanesque armor as Ruler gasped and spoke up. "Caligula the Sex Fiend!" She said with a bit of worry and repulsion. Not that she could blame her, if his reputation as the Sex Fiend was anywhere half as bad as the stories were than they were dealing with an incredibly nasty and powerful Servant here for sure.

But the last Servant made her pale and gasped as she saw the armor of her dead son along with the sister sword of her blade, The Sword in the Stone that Chooses Kings. How could she forget her dead son, it was perhaps the second biggest reason that she wanted to go back and prevent herself from becoming King so that Mordred could be accepted by the one who deserves him.

"Mordred." She crocked out as she flashed back to the final battle that resulted in her son's death and near brutal death as well. Mordred seemed to have recognize her if her gasp was anything to go by. The other members of her team were shocked but all gain a sympathetic look on their faces as they never expect for her to face her own son once again in battle for the Grail now.

"Faaaather." Mordred said with spoke hate and a sense of …longing? As he then got into his combat pose as she too was shocked out of her stupor and readied herself for battle. Now this just got a lot more personal and she would have to defeat and kill her son on the field of battle, again. Then Gabriel got took the lead and looked at us each of us worried but determined still.

Then he looked back at the Einzbern member and their Servants and homunculus, if he was not wearing a helmet I could have sworn he would have been smirking. "Black Team attention and charge!" He shouted as we all started to go off to deal with our foes before us. It was also during this time I hardened my heart once more to fight our foes, we cannot let them gain the wish now!

The Einzbern man sneered at us as he spoke up. "Maggots you are outnumbered here soon all your efforts will be in vain now." He snapped at us as he then snapped his fingers and soon enough we charged into battle. As for me, I decided I would be the one the fight my own son while Ruler and Gabriel went to deal with the Berserker of their team. And everyone else decided to deal with the rather annoying homunculus that was in our way now.

As I clashed blades with Mordred we just said nothing, there was nothing to be said in all honesty. Our past is in the past and now we are no more than warriors fighting to defeat each other for the sake of the team that we are working on. Though I would be lying if there was no emotion in the way that our fight went, despite all of our issues with one another we were at one point friends and comrades on the battlefield before his attempted rebellion.

"Mordred, I have never expect that I would be the one to face you again here in the Grail Conflict." Saber said softly as she blocked another swing from Mordred's blade and the two Sabers clashed against each other violently again. As we started to clash once more in a frenzy of blades as both of us grunted when we struck each other painfully hard in the shoulder blades.

Mordred took a step back and spoke up as well. "I never thought you and I would be getting the chance to fight again." She seemed to be excited and yet unhappy with the prospect of fighting me again as I dodged another one of her blows. "I have always wonder why you never accepted me as your heir. Was it because I was born of infidelity, your sister's womb, a fake being, not worthy enough to be on the throne, unqualified due to lacking the traits needed, or something else entirely!?" He shouted as his strikes started to get stronger and stronger each time he spoke.

Saber grunted under the pressure but then started to push back as she started to dodge all of her blows and then used her Prana Burst to blow past her son's version of Prana Burst and slammed Durandal hard into her helm as Mordred backed away in pain and soon enough, her helm was destroyed to show an equally similar face that showed both anger and sadness as she grasped her bloodied head from where the sword struck her. She growled before getting back into position.

Saber grunted as she got into another violent maelstrom of clashing blades with Mordred as she then ducked underneath Mordred's sword swing. She then empowered her right leg with Prana and used it slam her leg into Mordred's stomach knocking her back into one of the wall but also knocking the air out of her lungs as she struggled to get back up while using her sword as a support. Both women glared at each other as they dash to trades blows with each other again.

* * *

She grunted as Caligula punched her right shoulder and dislocated it as Gabriel then got around and blasted him with his Riot Shotgun and then pulled out his Lucky Revolver in the face of an oncoming homunculus and blasted his face off. As Caligula came in and tried to smash his face to a pulp, she got in front of him and activated her Luminosité Eternelle Defensive Phantasm.

The blow back knocked Caligula away from her as Gabriel looked back at them in surprise then shifted into a smirk as he pulled out his Plasma Pistol and melted one of the other homunculus with the giant axe. Then Caligula roared as he rampaged through all of his allies and smashing anyone who got in his way as he attempted to end her again as he seethed and growled viciously.

Then he started swinging his fists wildly in a vain attempt to land a blow on Ruler as she easily sidestepped all of his attempts to kill her. Then when he got close to landing a blow on her she would easily activate her Noble Phantasm again to block it off. She narrowed her eyes as she drew out her sword and then started moving around the confused Roman and started to slice him up many times. As Caligula roared in pain and anger and caused lots of property damage.

As she looked around and took note of the other fighters in the street, she was glad that both her master and his sister were able to deal with the homunculus quite well on their own, Saber was dealing with her own son and counterpart, while Gabriel was dealing with the excess annoying homunculus as he tried to go after the man that sic them on them in the first place who retreated to a safe place away from the battlefield as he sneered and insulted them all in safety too.

She could care less about the opinion of an annoying fool such as him, her duty was to have been a referee. But now the circumstances have changed to prevent the other team from gaining the Holy Grail at all cost. She may be the Ruler and therefore its protector of sorts, but not even she is willing to follow the complete rules of being Ruler if the entire world is at stake here now.

She gasped in surprise when Gabriel pulled her out of the way of four homunculus's sneak attack as they attacked Caligula and then angered him a lot. As he then shifted focus from her to them as he started to tear them apart piece by piece while the homunculus ran for their lives away from him. She turned to Gabe and nodded in her head in thanks which he took in stride as he pulled out two katana swords now and then both Servant ex and current readied themselves to fight.

Then they both charged at the unsuspecting Berserker, who just finished killing the last of the homunculus that has dared to attack them only to scream in pain when he felt two sharp implements stab him in the back. Then he received a slash to the face as Ruler slammed her own sword into his face but barely as Berserker raised his arms at the very last moment to do so.

Still it was something that caused him to stagger back a bit as he growled and regenerated quickly to deal with. Gabe, who was standing right beside her as he switched to something that he called a laser rifle looked really annoyed. "Damn it, it looks like that Imperial Privilege that allows him to gain other skills may be affecting him right now." He growled in annoyance.

Now looking at him in confusion, Gabe explained. "I was an Ex Servant, one of my personal skills is Battle Constitution, and it seems that this mad fiend was lucky enough to have gain that skill of mine." He growled as he started blasting away at Berserker and Ruler ran right up to deal with him. She could see why he was so frustrated with him right now, that skill is useful after all.

A Berserker with annoyingly high Endurance and a strong level in Battle Constitution added in with a high level of Madness Enhancement makes for a very terrifying foe to deal with. She just sighed in annoyance as Berserker came out to play with them again, and by play she meant swinging an uprooted street sign with the concrete still at the bottom of the street sign he used.

This was getting really annoying for her and Gabe got swarmed by another group of Homunculus once more so she pulled out her Battle Standard as it gave her the defensive powers needed to deal with Berserker. As she swung her Battle Standard around like a spear before it met Caligula's weapon, which shatter very easily due to just being a regular street sign, that's all.

In all honesty, she felt bit more comfortable using a pole as a weapon of sorts right now. Back when she first started in the army every soldier was taught how to use a spear as a weapon for them. It was only by chance that she found her own personal sword in the Church later on and her old friend before his fell started teaching her how to effectively use the sword in combat.

Shaking out of her old memories she clashed with Caligula once more as he tried to strike her in the neck with a well-placed hand thrust which did not work at all as she brought up her Battle Standard to deal with his martial skills. Then she quickly jumped back a bit before thrusting with her Battle Standard at him as the thrust jabbed him in the chest and caused him to stagger a lot.

Then she also pulled out her sword and was about to chop his head off when all of a sudden a homunculus got in her way by being the sacrifice which surprised her and all of a sudden she heard the arrogant one scream out to his allies. "Retreat now! We won't gain anything out of this fight that goes for you as well Servants!" As he quickly ran away like the coward he was.

Then she noticed that most of the homunculus were dead and that there were around like nine of them left and both Servants on the other team astralized out of there. Just as one of them were about to go after them, something from above started raining down on them as they quickly got out of the way to get into cover. Then the firing stopped and all was silent for the moment now.

* * *

The shooters in question were Caesar's legionnaires with assault rifles and marksman carbines. As the leader went up to his squad they all nodded. "They have been successfully covered Centurion." The Centurion nodded and all of them soon left the building as they too astralized. Leaving no trace that these slavers and legionnaires were once there on the rooftop at all.

* * *

"Ah is everyone okay?!" Shirou called out to them as most replied in confirmation they were okay but just tired. They were all tired from dealing with the surprise group of homunculus and two Servants that came out of nowhere to try and kill them but fail miserably at. Ruler was just a bit bruised up from her fight with Berserker, but that did not stop Shirou from running over to check up on her as Gabe took the time to look over Illya and Saber for wounds or exhaustion.

She blushed a bit as her master shown his concern over her multiple times and at the close contact that she was currently sharing with him. She liked Shirou a lot, he was a good kid that may be a bit idiotic at times but his heart is always in the right place. There were not many people that treated her respectfully back when she was alive due to being a female at the time.

Yet he was also not treating her like a damsel in distress but more like a friend that one could call upon with ease. During the time spent with him he is a very kind yet firm man with a strong sense of righteousness that she herself had back when she was alive. He is also very good at cooking her country's home food and made some of the best pastries that she had the joy of eating. It just made her moan in delight as she ate the custard filled goodness of the pie he made.

Not to mention he was the first person to be very understanding and kind to her when it came out that she was horrible at math subjects. Sure Gabe was nice and tried to help her out but the way he was surprised just made her feel embarrassed of herself to not be that good at it. It only worsened when the Assassin of their team found out about it and teased her relentlessly for it.

By that time she just wanted to drown in despair for being the subject of teasing and poor academic records. It was not her fault that they did not have free public education back then damn it! Okay sure she could have been better at being able to count considering that she needed to buy and all that but her brothers and parents always took care of that considering she was the baby of the family. And all of them loved doting on her a lot when she was growing back then.

…Okay maybe she should be able to learn how to do math better considering she was a cannon commander back in her days, but still! It was at that time during the household she felt really depressed that he came in to assist her and comfort her. Sure he was surprised about it but he was also very understanding as well and just accepted that it was it was and took the time to sooth her worries and issues about not being able to do math that well while she was the Ruler of the War.

Then after she finished letting out her tears of embarrassment and depression he then took her out to the see the local bakery goods that he had managed to make as a way to cheer her up. While it is true that Servants such as them do not need to eat at all due to their nature that does not mean that they miss the sensation of the bodies that they once had when they were still alive.

It was then seeing the way that he smiled so happily for her as she cheered up that she came to one or two conclusion about Shirou Emiya. The first was that he is a really talented chef that could probably put most talented and high ranking restaurants to shame. The second was that she believed that she had grown a crush on her own master if the rapid beating in her heart was anything to go by. True she may be dead but most of their organs still work and function still.

That is why she is still be able to enjoy the sensation of a warm bath like the one she had back in their house. Oh by the Lord's sacred flock did that feel really good, it was something that she could just stay in and never get sick of ever for the moment. She had started to understand why it was easier for the modern day humans to easily fall into sin with luxuries as these so common.

But Shirou and his family were proof that people could still walk the righteous path even when not even following God's words completely. When she heard of what her master has gone through as a child because of what the corrupted cup had done to spite one of the previous competitors for denying the wish, she was filled with shame at being the so called protector of the cup when Gabe revealed just how many people died and how many children became orphans.

But that was only the beginning, as part of the dream cycle she could see her master's past as he could see hers. The dream no, nightmare was absolutely horrific and she had been in a war before being burned alive. It was sickening, it was terrifying, it was monstrous, it was disastrous, and it was heart wrenching. To think that Shiro could have survived through that nightmarish Hell, she was told by Gabe that Shirou was broken but not to the extent like she seen before.

Now seeing this she realized that she was beginning to scratch into the depths of just how broken Shirou was. But it was also during that time that she still saw the embers of humanity that Shirou still had with him. It was when he first rescued a young girl that she would later come to known as Miyu that for the first time she was truly shocked. He chose to rescue her, even when he could have been dying he still had hold on to his humanity long enough for him to rescue that sad girl.

She was shocked by it that she almost forgot that she was not here and saw that he continued to move even with her still on and whimpering in pain. Then she saw the man that Shirou would soon call father and uncle and saw how they were so desperate to rescue them and brought them to Irisviel. It was during the time of healing that he saw just how happy they were for them to be saved. It also made him wonder if he could be as happy as them when they too can save people.

It was then that the memory ended for her as she woke up and felt tear stains on her face and quickly went off to the bathroom to clear them away as she looked into the mirror and was truly sad. ' _A young boy like him went through the Hell of losing everything in a fire like I was burned in fire. Maybe it may not have been a coincidence that he was able to summon me as a Servant._ '

There was honestly more to Shirou than meets the eye that she is sure of completely. Even when she was trying to comfort Shirou during his distress at hearing about the fire, he too took the time to comfort her when she started to feel guilty at not showing up in the last Grail Conflict to not prevent the disastrous fire and revenge of the ancient Persian God of Evil; Angra Mainyu.

Shirou is a strong man and seeing how much kindness he showed to her made her realize that she really wanted to protect him from dying in the Grail Conflict to her dying breath. He was a rare gem in this day and age, and it would be a great loss to the world if someone such as him was to dies before he could finally discover his passion and his humanity once more in the future.

"Ruler? Ruler! Are you all right?" She was suddenly shaken out of her thoughts as she blinked and realized they were finally back at their base/ home now. She looked to her left to see Shirou looking at her in concern she blushed a bit in embarrassment over how she got distracted so easily in front of her comrades and master.

"Ah, Shirou I am fine I was just reflecting a bit on what has happened so far since we have gotten away from the White Team and their Servants." She replied evenly and as quickly as she could, she did not need for Shirou to learn that she was kind of crushing on him. Heck he even does not use the mental link that she had with him to learn of her thoughts, calling it a violation of privacy and what not to her. Honestly she was truly lucky to have someone as caring as Shirou as her master for the Grail Conflict.

* * *

Gabe just collapsed into his seat in exhaustion, he never thought that the Einzberns would be foolish enough to send a very conspicuous group of people to attack them like that in a public place. Sure it was late at night but by good lord did they have to spend a lot of time and effort to make it look like a car crash that had the driver running off to not have to deal with the aftermath of his or her actions.

It was also something that made him really snort in derision and disgust when he learned about just how the Magus Association and the Church cover up the incidents from Kirei. Seriously pipe burst and natural disasters and what not? Were the people that were supposed to cover it up complete idiots or even trying to do their jobs? The way that they go about trying to cover up any information of these incidents was shockingly stupid.

Any moron with a brain could see that these were all very bad over ups not to mention for those that were mentioned to be in the hospital and what not. They just delete the data and try to kill them off elsewhere. It was both ridiculous and monstrous at the same time, from what he heard hypnosis was something that most Magus could do with relative ease and they somehow find killing the witnesses to be more sensible?

How is it that these idiots have not gotten caught over the last hundred years or so would remain a mystery to him forever. But he did have the theory that the Government were aware of them but kept silent and helped over up some of the incidents because of the Moonlit World was revealed to the public there would be widespread panic and disasters everywhere. Not to mention all the witch hunts that will occur form such a disastrous reveal, sometimes it is much safer to keep quiet about certain secrets still.

He remembered that one time he hunted down a rouge Magus with extreme prejudice when he read into the Magus's profile of how the Magus used infants from a nursery to use in a spell that he was working on. And what angered him the most was how callous the Enforcers were on that mission and how they did not care about the slaughter of infants until it was because he almost accidentally revealed himself as a Magus.

Oh how he broke every bone in his body, how he simply reverted into a Berserker for a time as he broke every bone in his body and destroyed all of his research and made sure to even rip out his family crest and grind into dust. Oh how he took great pleasure in seeing the destroyed look on his face as he tried to get his revenge but ended up crippled for like as he chopped his arms off and fired a laser bolt at it to turn it to dust before his frightened eyes. Oh how he enjoyed killing him by using technology from the future.

It was because of the way that most Magus lack the value of life for other people that he held the vast majority of them in contempt. It was because of people like them that children were being indoctrinated to become sociopaths and psychopaths, and it was because of people like them that the world is so twisted. If they had learned of the value of life he may not have hold them in such contempt and disdain for them.

It was with this belief of his that he believed none of the Magus deserved to reach the end goal of going to the Root or obtaining a True Magic. Power when not used correctly or righteously can only corrupt them and be used to only cause great harm. It was reasons like these that he is truly grateful that Aoko and the old troll of the jewels that they were the only ones that he know of that possesses such magical rarities.

He did not care all that matter now was that his brats were safe and they were ready to go and fight once more if needed. He also noted how Ruler blushed a bit (a lot actually) when Shirou interacted with her. He should probably give her the talk of what not to do in his room. Oh he should also probably send out a message to Irisviel and Miyu soon, they would be missing them greatly right about now, he wondered how they were doing now.


	6. Chapter 6

Irisviel was just pacing around in concern as Miyu was reading a book on the lessons that she was missing due to the Grail Conflict going on right now. She was eager to hear from Gabe soon as he updated her on the situation back at hand. She knew that she should not worry but she could not help but worry for Gabe's life. He had been her anchor of support since Kiritsugu died. He had always remain by her side since the end of the last Holy Grail War always supporting her.

Even to the point that when she thought that she could never fall in love again, there he was helping her pick up the pieces and remaining by her side. Always supporting her and helping her raise the kids no matter what happened to him, even when she was being unreasonable at times. He had never once thought about leaving her at all to help raise the three kids by herself then.

She remember it as clear as day to when Gabe finally came to address her loss and when she finally started to call Archer by his name Gabriel at the time then.

( _Flashback start_ )

Endings were bitter at the best of times and at the worst of times, and for one Irisviel it was a bitter ending for her. Sure she may have been alive with three kids but the reason for why she lived died. It had been months since his passing and she could only feel bitter about at times. When she woke up for the morning she felt rather slow and walked towards the door slowly.

When she opened it up it was then she noticed that the hallway was filled with sweet and delicious smell. For her she knew it was Archer's work, he is a very accomplished chef after all. As soon as she walked into the kitchen there he was Standing proud and tall as he made breakfast for her and the kids. "Good morning, Irisviel." He said softly and a bit kindly to her as she stood.

He did not need to glance back again to know that she was looking about the room blankly. It was nearly a minute later before she gave a tired reply. "Morning, Archer." She said rather blankly and tiredly as Archer looked back at her in concern, which she easily ignored. It went on like this for couple of months already and there was nothing that he could do right now for her.

But nevertheless he decided to try and keep talking to her. "So Irisviel do you know if the kids are up yet?" He tried asking her hoping to get her into talk and conversations. He was very much mistaken as Irisviel had no intention of continuing on the conversation as she just shocked her head in response not bothering to give him a verbal answer even if it was rude to not do it.

Archer gulped a bit looking a bit nervous as he continued to speak. "Breakfast is just about ready, so could you go wake the kids up?" Archer said to Irisviel as the woman give a nod and left. He turned off the rice cooker and stove, and began to set the table. Though she could heard him say. "It can't keep going like this, otherwise…" He muttered and she did not care about it.

It would go on for months like this until one night when Aoko took them out to a festival that was around town did he finally began to confront her over her changing attitude then. It was an argument that forced her to change her attitude and finally brought some peace to her heart.

As Archer and Irisviel were in front of the yard just staring out into the moon as they drank some tea that he prepared. "Are the kids finally sleeping now Irisviel?" Archer asked curiously as he looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

Yes," she paused and blinked at the tea, but soon took a sip. "I think the kids exhausted themselves earlier today, there was these two local girls at the park that they took a liking to playing around with. I think it may have been Sakura and her older sister."

"That's good." Archer smiled and sat down with a cup of tea for himself. As he reminisced in thoughts as he remembered the kind shy girl that he helped rescued fondly. Until he started to frown and look at her in concern, not that she could really understand why he was doing so now.

"Irisviel." Archer set down his cup. The woman in front of him looked like she was fine, but it was less that she was recovering from her depressing and more like she was beginning to learn how to ignore it in his opinion. "Are you happy?" Archer began the subject from the side.

"Happy?" Irisviel tilted her head and looked at him curiously, and then frowned. Her brow knit together as she actually thought about it. "I'm not sure." Then she finally came to her answer. "I suppose I am." She finally nodded. "Yes, I'm happy." She said lying through her teeth right now.

"Ugh," Archer grimaced and just started to frown as he looked at her which started to concern her a bit. "Well, if you can say it like that, I'll be blunt: you're lying." He said bluntly that it caused her be a bit taken back by how blunt he is and not his usual tactful time.

"I—what?" Irisviel was taken aback, not simply by his words, but the stare he was directing at her. "What do you mean?" As Archer sighed a bit and started to explain what he meant by that.

"Anybody who looks at you can see you're suffering," Archer said bluntly again as he glanced to the side. "Even—no, especially the kids can easily see that you're still suffering." Archer said as his tone took a much sadder one as he looked at her in concern still.

"Ah…" Irisviel's face flushed, and a heavy feeling settled into her stomach. "I…" Irisviel just simply trailed off and frowned at table, unable to refute him, but too uneasy to simply agree with him. That, of course, was the result of his passive role. He had been a distant watcher instead of protector in her case. But now he felt that he needed a hands on approach to this situation now.

"Well." Archer leaned back slightly. "I suppose there's not much point in simply accusing you like that. However, I really don't think you can just ignore your depression either. He—Kiritsugu died with the wish that you and the kids to live on." He said pointing at her with his hand.

Irisviel glanced up sharply, her expression tense, and Archer paused. "I…" Irisviel opened her mouth, and paused. She fidgeted and glanced about, searching for some sort of escape, or perhaps simply for the words to put her feelings into. Archer still waited for her words to be said.

"I thought," Irisviel finally said something, a sigh causing her to stop momentarily before starting again. "I thought I had first discovered happiness when Ilya was born." She said in assurance. "It was true but…" She glanced in the direction of Ilya's room. "It was only a realization. I had never truly understood how happy I was with Kiritsugu until now, now that I realize how much I miss him." As she started to finally begin to feel that nasty feeling she felt again early on now.

"I was happy from the things he showed me and the life he gave me, but I never truly knew how much until he was taken away." Irisviel sighed again, but the uneasiness that she had felt only a few seconds earlier seemed to have abated. "I was prepared to die for him, I fully expected to in fact, but—no matter what, I never thought he would die for me. That's why… I just don't know…" But she never had to die due to Archer's Noble Phantasm working around that issue.

"I think that's natural," Archer didn't take his eyes off her as he spoke, but his lips twisted into a frown. "But it's also a sad thing, Irisviel." As she looked up to him as though she was in a daze.

"Is it?" Irisviel looked at him like she honestly wasn't sure as she was as she frowned at her words now. She had always though it was okay to just simply grieve as she did for Kiritsugu.

"Yes, it's sad that your love for him isn't allowing you to be truly happy. No matter what, I do not think that was what Kiritsugu wanted for you." Archer frowned, as a certain memory of two people in love needed to escape from New Vegas to leave their past lives behind them now, rang rather strongly right now, oh how he was glad to help them escape from their miserable lives back then.

"I'm—" Irisviel flinched. "I'm not that strong." As she looked at herself. "I don't have Kiritisugu's endless determination or your unending courage. How could I live to be like you at all?" She asked both Arche and herself looking for any chances to realize anything.

Archer paused, glancing at her with a curious expression. "If that was truly the case, I don't think that Kiritsugu would have ever loved you." He said bluntly and it caused him to wince on the inside as he never wanted to do this to the one that summoned him and grew on him so dearly.

Irisviel looked at him in shock. "I—what?"

"I'm not Kiritsugu, so I can't ever know what made him love you, but I'd like to think I know him well enough that I can say that he wouldn't have loved you if you weren't a strong person." Archer picked up his cup and silently sipped at his tea, carefully not looking at Irisviel as she floundered visibly.

"I'm… how could you know what Kiritsugu was like?" The words were less an accusation and more a weak protest even to her. As Archer looked at her most seriously till he spoke.

"I don't." He said bluntly and without protest as she was taken aback by his words as he continued on. "But even then Kiritsugu was strong and had his own ideals which eventually betrayed him. But… he was also weak and needed help as well. A reminder of what it was that he was fighting for. "He then looked at her softly. "Do you think he would have had someone weak to depend on for his anchor of emotional support during the Grail Wars Irisviel?"

Then he paused as he put down the cup of team he was drinking from. "I think, the better question is: what do you think?"

"I—" Irisviel glanced at the table her expression full of despair. "I'm sure that if Kiritsugu could see me now, he'd be very sad." He nodded as he was finally getting through to Irisviel now.

"Yes, very likely." Archer looked at Irisviel as her eyes started drip with tears. "And?" He needed to press on else she was just become reclusive again and the kids need their mother.

"And, I—" Irisviel bit her lip, her expression becoming more agonized. "I don't know!" She shouted to Archer, who calmly took her rant. "I don't know anymore. When I lost Kiritsugu everything just turned on its head, the one certainty I've always had was that no matter what, he would live. If he was alive, I was happy. He gave me Ilya and everything that held any worth in my life. If there was a reason I was strong, then it was because he loved me. And now that he's gone, I—just… don't know."

"You're lying again, Irisviel." Archer coolly ignored the beginnings of her stifled sobs. As he was finally beginning to see the emergence of her emotions once again, now he needed to keep it up.

"I am not!" Irisviel finally looked at Servant angrily. "Without Kiritsugu, I'm nothing!"

"Do I need to repeat myself?" Archer returned Irisviel's glare. "Do you think that Kiritsugu would have loved someone that was worthless? If, as you say, you held no worth before Kiritsugu came into your life, no matter the circumstances, he wouldn't have loved you as he did. Of that, I am certain."

Irisviel stopped short again, a snort coming out of her lips as she glanced downward. "I'm just running around in circles, huh?" Archer nodded sadly but also happily now as she begin to finally come to terms with his death now and can finally start to move on.

"But even so, Archer," Irisviel looked up at the Courier. Her cheeks were slick, and eyes red, but her expression was clear. "I'm not sure what to do."

"It's true, Kiritsugu would have lived on. He wouldn't want me wallowing like this. But I don't know what I can do. Everything I do seems to remind me of him, even—no, especially the kids. I don't ever want to forget those memories of him, but… I don't know how I can possibly move on like this."

"Hmm," Archer grimaced internally. The whole idea was to get Irisviel to 'come clean', as it were, but now that she was so readily admitting that she had no idea how to recover, he was coming up short as well. "Perhaps the best way to move on is to make new memories with someone else?" As Irisviel seemed to be taking in that thought.

"Of course you shouldn't forget Kiritsugu or anything," Archer felt a tendril of panic rise up as Irisviel focused on him intently. "Don't forget, but make new memories to help offset them. It doesn't necessarily need to be dating or anything, but just get closer to somebody, or…" Archer groaned and berated himself for his insensitivity he was no grief counselor just a Courier.

"Da-ting…" Irisviel tapped her forefinger to her mouth, a focused expression on her face as she stared downward.

Archer felt like smacking himself. "On second tho—"

"Alright," Irisviel nodded thoughtfully, a determined expression replaced her previously intense one. "I'll try that, Archer."

"You… will?" Archer blinked.

"Well, the point is, I should make similar, happy memories, right?" Irisviel looked at him. "I think you're right, so I'll try that."

Archer found himself without anything to say in reply, so he just nodded. At the same time he glanced at the clock and felt a wave of relief hit him. "It's about time I started making dinner," Archer said as he stood. "If you could, would you wake the kids up in about a half an hour?" As she nodded and he smiled at her and started to get dinner ready soon enough.

Irisviel, unknown to her felt her heart skip a beat when he saw her Servant smile at him, 'maybe it won't be that bad after all.' She said to herself mentally as she glanced at Archer's back a bit longer than it is normal for. Perhaps she could finally move on with Archer, no Gabriel supporting her all the way now.

( _Flashback End_ )

She started to blush a bit in joy and embarrassment as she decided to go after Gabe to start dating with. At first she wanted to ease him in but then Aoko just outright told him and soon enough Gabe started to feel a bit awkward but started to date in earnest with her. And she could say that those were the best times of her life since Kiritsugu's passing.

She even remembered the first time that they had done it, it would have been especially helpful to Gabe to help sustain himself. She also had to admit that Gabe did knew what he was doing as he left her quivering in pleasure after that night as she snuggled up to him for his body warmth.

But soon she was taken out of her rather naughty thoughts as she get a phone call and soon answered it. "Hello, who is it?" She said as quickly as possible and soon was relieved to hear the voice of Gabriel. As he then took the time to update her on the situation back at the city with the War for the Grail now. The cup did not matter nor did the other team member did. Only her family was the one thing that mattered to her the most right now on her mind as Gabe talked.

* * *

His life has been pretty shitty as far as he knew it so far, being raised by a megalomaniac mother who took some of your father's seed to make you just so she can raise you to become the tool of destruction to everything he stood for would make a pretty shitty start. Now in this second life Mordred has to serve some asshole that thinks he better than everyone just like mother was.

If there has been one positive in her life it was that his father has always been amazing. Even though Morgana tried to raise him to hate and despise everything that King Arthur stood for, how could he hate his beautiful father? He was the epitome of everything that he dreamed of being and all the more, he was very proud to be his son, his heir, his family, and his knight.

That was why he trained so hard so he can be worthy of joining the ranks of the Knights of the Round Table. He wanted his father to be proud of him and after some time and training he finally got in and impressed his father. So it was at some point later on he decided he would reveal his identity to the court and hope that his father would claim him and make him his heir to the throne.

He was denied, he was not accepted, he was betrayed by his expectations and because of that he started to grow resentful and angry at his own father. He then soon plotted Arthur's downfall and soon led the rebellion to fight against Arthur. It was also convenient that Sir Lancelot has decided to abandon the Knights of Round to save his father's treacherous queen from death.

But even his rebellion ended in failure as he and his father clashed on the hill of broken swords, fire, and corpses. It was there that he learned of the depths of his folly. In his dying moments he struggled to reach out to grab his father once more, just even a little bit for acknowledgement.

When he turned his beautiful face to him, he thought that he was just be as cold and ruthless as the day he met him. But to his surprise his face was stained with tears and sadness, and even did something more unexpected and knelt down to hug him. It was something that shocked him to his very core and decided to just screw it and hug him back. He never let go until his dying breathe then.

All he could do was wonder why did he chose to comfort him till he died when he could have easily ignored him. It was something that finally tore him for as long as he could remembered since he died. Just why? Why did his father shed tears of sadness on his beautiful face for his sake at that time? Was it because he had accepted him, pitied him, loved him, all the above?

It was only after was he granted a second chance in the Grail Conflict and had a chance to fight against his father again did he learn just how much did he truly care for him. He was willing to… admit going back in time to change the mistakes of the past so I could have a better parent.

(Flashback start)

After Mordred shouted as Saber and they were in the middle of their fight; did Saber spoke up. "It was because I was a failure as a leader Mordred." He said so softly and calmly that he lost his composure and was actually taken aback by what his father just admitted in front of him then. That he stopped to pause in the middle of their battle against each other to hear his father out.

"I did not wanted you, a new knight at the time have to deal with everything that I have been working on throughout my entire life. It was also true that my sister's work played into my decision to not let you become my heir." He admitted to a very shocked Mordred, who did not know what to feel from what his father said about it.

"Even then Mordred." Saber continued on as they clashed blades still. "You may have been responsible for my death and Camelot's downfall. But I still loved you and hold you in high regard as a Knight. That is why I fight in the Grail Conflict, it was so you could have deserve a better life under parents that loved you and a King that would accept you. Free of the backstabbing between two siblings, that is why I fought in the Grail War Mordred…Pendragon."

That caused Mordred to stagger a bit as he was taken aback by his father's usage of his full name, even the last name which he never gave him approval to use. Just how much did his father regret his own death and rebellion to the point that he wished to have ensured a better life for him and ensuing that he was never caught up in the struggle between his father and his mother?

Just as he was about to demand more answers and clarification from his father, his cowardly annoying smug master ordered their retreat. That angered him to no end and despite wanting to continue the fight, he had to obey orders else the old fool will use his Command Seals on him. And he really did not feel like being collared any more than he already has been so he fled.

(Flashback End)

So here he was just contemplating how things were going for him right now as the old man was scolding the idiot that lost around three quarters of his men just trying to kill Archer and his compatriots. Mind you, he did not feel pity for the idiot as he went charging right ahead with absolute no strategy in mind besides charge and attack. Even he was not that reckless at times.

At times like this, he just stared off into the moon in contemplation, one of her extremely rare contemplations. Maybe he should have thought about how he finally revealed his lineage to the court. If it just so happens that your sister, who is also one of your worst enemy, had a child with you that suddenly popped out of nowhere revealing to be your kid and demanding recognition. Maybe he would have been rather hesitant about accepting the kid as well out of paranoia and suspicion as well all things considered.

He just groaned now, what was he thinking when he just went up to his father and just declared himself to be his heir and his sister's son? He should have remembered that his mother really has it out for his father and wanted to screw up everything that he was working for. Now because of his lack of understanding and his own selfishness, the future that his father worked for was now in ruins. While he still hated his father to some extent for killing him and never accepting him.

It was tempered by the circumstances of everything that has occurred since his introduction. He truly did not know of the circumstances around everything that had happened since he was born. Perhaps he was just a stupid puppet of fate for his mother to twirl around and use for in her revenge against her brother and his father Arthur Pendragon.

Yet despite everything that he did, his father still showed more genuine love and affection for him than his mother did that was not related to killing her brother and what not. He threw all of that away and took his mother's side just because he was right to be suspicious of what mother was planning to do. "And like a fool I played right into her hands and she did not even bother trying to do anything for my body after I was killed.' He thought very bitterly to himself.

His original plan was to use the Grail to challenge the Sword of appointment but now after everything that has gone down in that last fight. His new objective is to break free of the bonds and defect to the other team and maybe get a chance to reconcile with his father. It might take a while but he will wait and see the opportunity once he gets it so he can defect to be with the possibly the only parent that actually gave a crap about him when he died, just have to wait now.

* * *

As soon as he was done with the call with his girlfriend, Gabe went off to check up on the others to see how they were doing. Most of them were fine if just exhausted but Lancer seems a bit, if not very, terrified of the Rider of White. Considering who the Rider of White was and how much pain and fear she brought to him in the past while he was still alive, Gabe could not really blame him at all for such an adverse reaction to her, if the legends were anything to go by about her.

Seeing that Lancer was still freaked out by her sudden appearance on the battlefield, he decided to let him have it easy for the rest of the night and threw him some reinforced vodka to help calm his nerves. Well more like around nine bottles of reinforced vodka and Bazett also decided to help try calm him down as much as she could right now. Thankfully she cared about her Servant's current status and decided to do almost whatever she can to help him calm down a bit.

He decided to check up on his niece Ilya to see how she was doing, only to see her getting seduction advice from Assassin. He quickly left before Ilya found out as he was not in the mood to deal with that nor did he want to hear any of Assassin's seduction tips. It was at this point he did not even bother smashing his head against the wall and decided to gulp down some cola instead. He gave up on trying to keep decency around ever since Shirou walked into the bath.

If those brats of his want to get together and have fun sexy time, the only thing that he was most likely going to demand out of them was for them to use protection. He did not even know if it was possible for Servants to get pregnant but there was no way in hell that he was going to figure that one out. It would be so much better for his mind if it just remain a mystery like that for now.

He then went to check on Shirou, Saber, and Ruler only for him to see the two girls trying to get rip off the shirt that his nephew had on. When they heard him opening the door, the two girls looked incredibly embarrassed and Shirou was blushing bright red while my eyes twitched excessively at this. It was only when that Saber started to try and give out excuses that I wanted no part in this. So I shut the door as quickly as I can and ran into my room and shut and locked the door.

There I pulled out my secret stash of Sunset Sarsaparilla and just started to gulp them down as heavily as I could. I may have abstained from drinking alcohol but that does not mean I will do the same for sweet, delicious, and sugary soda. For some strange reason sugar seems to relax his body a lot and make him feel rather calm for the moment. Maybe it was because of the lack of sugar back in the wasteland or something else. He did not care at the moment so screw that idea.

The only thing he could do was sigh as he bemoaned in despair wondering where on earth he went so wrong in raising Shirou to be pervert like that. Not to mention how both Saber and Ruler were trying to rip his nephew's clothes off for whatever reasons they had. Ruler, he could understand this kind of behavior from considering how much the Saint really crushed on his kid.

But damn it! He did not expect this kind of behavior from the proud King of Knights as well damn it! Maybe it was because of his nephew's influence, she did not show these traits back in the last war and she sure as hell did not do that kind of stuff for Lancelot and what not. But at this point the real question he had to ask himself was, did he really care about what they do?

At this point in his life right now, he could give zero fucks about what they do right now. Hell for all he cared, Shirou could have an orgy with both his adopted sisters, Assassin, Ruler, and Saber. And he still would not have bat a fucking eyelash at it! Hell he would probably just tell him to wear protection and give him a thumbs up at getting his own harem in less than a month.

Hell he was willing to bet that Irisviel would just be moved to tears and take a picture of them in their little messy and sticky situation and probably shouted to the whole world that her son had a harem if she was feeling really mischievous at the time. Hell he bet that even Aoko would have teased Shirou to literally no end and probably demand to be in on the action as well for the giggles. And then the boy would have the mature and sexy beauty of the harem now!

And he still would have given about zero fucks to all of that chaos. Well okay, maybe he would have restrained Irisviel from going that far and make sure to have prevent her from shouting to the world that Shirou has a harem. He also may soon have a very stern "Talk" with his nieces and all of the Servants as well. Much as he considered Saber to be a sister right now, at the rate she is going at. She is more likely to end up as his niece in law at this point if she fall for Shirou.

He also may have to lay down some ground rules as well for the love magnet and his battle harem of ladies to make sure that not everywhere in the house will be a damned mess. He may have to get the second floor for the tool shed installed sooner than he thinks and have layered with a shitload of silencing charms so that way they won't make that much of a mess in the house. He did not need to hear all that moans and screams while trying to sleep thank you very much!

Ah well he can do all of that later once the war ends. For now he was going to give zero fucks about anything that may happen soon enough. Unless his family is in danger, the enemy Servants are attacking, The Einzberns are attacking his allies, his allies are in danger, and he ran out of Sunset Sarsaparilla, the Americans learn how to make a better adaptation of Godzilla, and the newest episode of Mobile Suit Gundam Seed comes out.

What? So he likes giant robots duking out with each other while promoting antiwar messages at the same time. It just means that the newest generation of people will learn not to use violence and warfare to solve all of their problems. Ah yes possibly one of the few anime that Ilya and Irisviel managed to actually get him to enjoy since they first started binge watching them all.

Not to mention it gives him some way to talk to the two anime obsessed girls about anime that they could actually enjoy. Of course he really regretted letting them buy Gundam Girls body pillows for Shirou to use as well as cosplay costumes to wear at anime conventions as well. So much money gone in a single day just for their own cosplay and teasing Shirou for the heck of it.

Ah well he did not care about that old memory, for now he was going to enjoy a nice book called _War and Peace_. It came highly recommended to him by Aoi and it was supposedly a good book as well. Shame he never heard of it due to the old world blowing up and all. Wow, he could be so morbid.


	7. Chapter 7

Shirou was not looking forward to seeing Uncle Gabe in the morning. He already broke one of the rules to not get himself in any sort of trouble with his Servants. Not that they were looking forward to the visits either. Saber had remarked that Gabe was one of the few people that could honestly make her regret her actions back in the last Grail War that the two Servants were in then.

She then shuddered violently and started mumbling something about "Gecko steaks and bug meat." While rocking back and forth for a bit, he really did not get what kind of food was she speaking about in context but he did not want to find out either considering what kind of food she had begun to list out from flies, dogs, wasps, lizards, and other nasty food bits here and there.

It kind of got to the point in which she started to grab Ruler for comfort and bury her head in her chest causing the Saint to blush a dark red as Saber started to a bit out of whack with her worry for good food. Until she paled when she heard her soft murmuring turn into a growl as she became a bit uncomfortable as Saber groped her very violently…and sexually as well.

Which became kind of obvious when he heard Ruler moan rather sexy in his honest opinion about the matter. Than Ruler turned to me for help when she started to both pale and blush at the violent treatment that Saber was giving her. Mind you, I was not in a better state as my mind decided to crash in the gutter as the idea of both Saber and Ruler in bed made me blush hard.

Pushing those thoughts aside, he had to admit that the Einzberns were seriously not screwing around if those homunculus were anything to go by. They must really hate dad, mom, and uncle for screwing them over so bad in the last Grail Conflict and the raid that the dad and uncle did on them to rescue Ilya from her imprisonment at the manor itself. In which they lost a lot of funding, research data, destroyed Boundary Fields, cash, property damage, and other stuff here.

He remembered the day that mom and uncle explained just what happened to dad and what happened in the conflict known as the Forth Holy Grail War somberly. It was the day that he learned of what happened in the aftermath of the war and why he and Miyu lost their family, their memories, their innocence, and their humanity on that fateful day they saw Hell on Earth.

He remembered the guilty look that both uncle and mom had when they revealed that everything that had happened and leading up to the conclusion of the Forth Grail War. That eventually led to the Great Fire that occurred in the aftermath of such a disastrous attempt to destroy the corrupted Grail from being fired off and used to bring about the end of humanity, they blamed themselves.

(Flashback Start)

"Even if our wishes were selfless or that we may have no wish in the first place. The fact of the matter is that everything that happened to you two and the lives of over five hundred people were our fault in the end. We may have been trying to save mankind from extinction but at the cost of over five hundred people's lives." Gabe paused as he took a long sip of cola from his one liter bottle and looked at the kids with guilt, sorrow, anger, and disgust at himself as he continued on.

"Even when we thought we were being selfless, our appearances in the Forth Grail War still reminded us that everyone who participates in it is selfish, regardless of our reasons. At the end of the day…it was our fault, our own desperate attempt to save humanity from extinction that you two were made to go through a Hell that no one should have felt let alone kids walk through on their own in that raging Hell. It was our actions, our decisions, our fault that you became like this." He said sadly as he and Irisviel looked at the trio of kids shamefully at them in the face.

None of them could say a word, and how could they say anything to begin with? Here they were having their parents that they grew up with for over seven years and thy just outright admit they were not the people they expected them to be and blamed themselves for everything that we suffered for. But even then, there were some good that came out of their actions still!

"Even so!" I started as I grabbed both of their hands causing the two adults to look surprised and my sisters to look at me curiously wondering what it is that I was planning. "You saved lives! You were well aware of the folly of what happened in the climax of the Grail and still saved humanity." Then he took on a softer tone. "Even if you blamed yourself for what happened, you still managed to save me and Miyu. You were still doing what was right at the time for everyone."

Their eyes widened at what I was saying as I continued on as both Miyu and Ilya smiled and agreed with me. "At the end of the day we all make mistakes and we learn from them, even if your mistakes cost me and Miyu our livelihood we will never stop being thankful to you for saving us from that unforgiving fire and smiled at us as though we were the ones saving you."

He looked down and looked back and smiled happily at them. "Despite all that happened we still managed to become a family. And mom, uncle…thank you for everything that you have done for us. Even if you blamed us we will never stop loving you for what you have done for us at the end of the day." And Miyu and Ilya were both nodded their heads in assurance with what I have said.

Then both mom and uncle did the most unexpected thing. They started to tear up and smiled thankfully at us as we quickly got up and started hugging them to try and make them feel better. But later it was tears of joy for being reminded of the good they have done still and that they were truly thankful to have found us before the fire has had the time to consume them as well.

It was there that I was reminded of the guilt and the burden that weighed on them so heavily. I was thankful that I regained enough of my humanity to know that in the very least.

(Flashback End)

Now shaking my heads out of the memories of the past I was reminded of something that uncle has as a tool and gift for Saber. So I quickly shook her out of her issue and dragged both her and Ruler to the garage to where the gifts for them will be. And as soon as they laid eyes on it they were both smiling in eager joy as they looked straight at him with huge puppy dog eyes quickly.

I quietly chuckled as I motioned to where the keys were and soon enough they quickly grabbed the keys and decided to try out the new motorcycles that uncle had bought for himself and Saber for the Grail Conflict. Sure it may have been for him, but as long as Ruler can use it well, he didn't care about not being able to use it and decided to just gift Ruler with her own motorcycle.

* * *

You see with Gabe when he does stuff, he does it the best, when he buys stuff he gets the best, and when he is shopping for motorcycles for him to use when he feels like it. There was only but a couple of motorbikes in the world that he will buy for himself and one of them happened to be available in Japan right about now. The one and only 1999 Suzuki Hayabusa motorcycle!

You see, The 1999 Suzuki Hayabusa one of very few street-legal motorcycles in the world capable of going faster than 300 kph. The main reason for this is because in 2000 all the motorcycle manufacturers agreed to install safety measures to prevent bikes from going above that when they realized that few people can safely handle bikes going faster than that.

But for people like Servants, it is considered to be very effective for them to use. And that point is only reinforced if you somehow disable the safety measures, use magic to reinforce to make in nigh unbreakable, increase the speed, and add additional features that makes it like driving a very fast tank of sorts. Then you get one of the majestic and most awesome motorbikes in existence.

It was not that easy for Gabe to get his hands one of them, let alone two of them and without the safety restraints on them. It took him a about several months for him to buy the damn bikes and he had to grease a lot of palms to get it customized and reinforced with titanium and other such expensive models to make it the best bikes that mortal hand could make then reinforced by mystic arts. All of that money that Gabe spent was completely and totally worth doing for.

Now it was being drooled on, sort of, and being very well appreciated by two Servants who may or may not have given Shirou a look promising him great things to come his way. Sadly he was not paying attention, but as a clue for the confused, 'Friendship of their thighs.' It was only being fuel by solar energy and the tanks were expanded through magical means to make it last longer.

Shame that only Ruler would have the chance to test it out considering tomorrow is a school night for the kids and Saber has already been assigned to watch after the kids by Gabe and to keep a look out for their allies in the events that they need any help to deal with enemy Servants. Something she gets to pull in Saber's face every time Saber saw her smirk at her in smugness.

She tried not to feel so annoyed by it, but the thought of Ruler being able to use such a marvelous steed to patrol around the city for a whole day just irritated the Servant. Ruler was however, overruled by Gabe. Who insisted that she takes lessons to learn the basics of adding, subtracting, multiplying, and dividing before she even considered going out on the motorbike.

This time it was Saber who gained a smug grin as Ruler turned pale white at the thought of being forced to learn the one thing she was absolutely horrible at. And to make matters worse for her, Gabe was not allowing her do go outside unless she is escorted by someone else and not to mention that Gabe had no intention of going outside as patrol duty was left to Bazett and Lancer.

Thus Ruler learned the meaning of true pain and that the not even the fire she was burned during her final moments would compare to the torture that is mathematics. Well it certainly sucks to be her right now, only that was alleviated by the fact that Shirou comforted her again and promised to bake her some more pastries when he gets back from school. Ah Shirou is such a nice guy.

When Ruler heard all of that Shirou was willing to do for her and keep her morale up, she instantly decided two things that time. The first is that she would fight to the bitter end to ensure that Shirou would live past the Grail War. The second was that she will now pursue him as a romantic interest and show him the feeling of her soft, large, perky, clothed breasts into his face.

Another interesting thing to note was that Gabe told the Servants he does not care what they do to Shirou if they felt like getting intimate. Only that he request they treat each other with the respect the partner deserves and keep all of their hijinks in their room. Something that Saber, confusingly agreed to and Ruler eagerly agreed, seeing her chance to get close with her master.

It was also something that caused Shirou to look completely surprised at but he was reminded of what Gabe told him when he accidentally walked in on the girls bathing and what he said after all that. But just to remind him, he told him exactly what he said again, in addition to a couple of new things that will be happening as well.

"By the way Shirou, I got something for you" Shirou looked a bit confused as Gabe pulled out a small box…filled with condoms causing the redhead to turn scarlet red. As Gabe looked at him calmly, but if you paid attention you would have noticed the corners of his mouth turning upwards and that his eyes convey a subtle sense of mirth at the action he was taking with Shirou.

"Now listen here Shirou, the reason why I am giving you this, is because when I saw Saber and Ruler trying to rip off your shirt." Said incident caused Shirou to grow even more embarrassed. "I decided that it was perhaps time and something I should not have been surprised with at all. You are a young healthy male and sleeping with two incredibly beautiful women would have made you horny. I was just being too stingy and now I decided to stop being stingy now Shirou."

Shioru's eyes widen to comical proportions when he realized just what Uncle Gabe was hinting to him. Then he continued on like it was nothing, but to him, It was totally something that was worth noting about! "So Shirou in the events that you do sleep with them, keep in mind that a woman's first time can be rather unpleasant and thus you have to be gentle with them okay?"

Shirou at this point was begging to any kind of deity out there to take pity on him and escape from this really uncomfortable discussion about sex with his uncle in case he does decides to bone one of his Servants. Thankfully, or not thankfully depending on how you see it, fifteen minutes later Saber and Ruler came to save him from the hellish discussion he was getting from Uncle Gabe and soon Shirou just retreated to his room and collapsed on Ruler and Saber's lap.

It was something that shocked both Servants but hearing just how disturbed they decided he needed this and soon started patted him on the shoulders while rubbing his back in comfort. It was also during this time that Shirou noticed just how good they smelled and unintentionally started snugging in a bit deeper into Ruler's lap, much to her secret joy and happiness now.

* * *

Archer mostly stayed in astral form for the most part since he had gotten here. It allowed Rin to save up more of her energy in case of emergencies and it was easier for him to fill up faster on his energy as well. This Grail War is very interesting in his opinion. He had ever thought that he would be properly summoned for once and now has all of stats at the best maximum in a while.

He was also very interested in the story that the man called Gabriel or The Courier as he was known in life and thought about just how much of a difference that he made since arriving here. To have perfectly preserve the heart and keep it running as well as saving Irisviel is certainly no easy task for sure. Saving Sakura from her degenerative family was amazing by itself. Saving Ilya from the Einzberns from their territory and stealing a lot of stuff and running off was a freaking miracle.

All in all he had no idea what to honestly do besides bide his time unless the situation escalates out of hand in all honesty. There was no creepy priest to deal with, no King of Heroes needed to be taken out, and definitely no Dark Grail Fragments implanted inside Sakura for the damned God of Evil to tempt and take control of. He was totally okay with all of that, and beside. It pays to have variety in the situation so he could prepare for it eventually when he gets summoned again.

Though all of that thought was pushed to the back of his head on the most important person of Black Team right now, the freaking Courier himself. The guy is a wildcard of the highest order and is someone that even he would be weary of fighting head on. The guy's one of the newest Heroes to have entered the Throne and possibly one of the most dangerous guy he has heard of.

He remembered the version of the Courier that became a Counter Guardian like him and needless to say he still had nightmares of the female version that tried to jump his bones every time she gets the chance. Shuddering at that thought away he focused on what he knew of the Servants that were on the enemy team and he could not help but frown at some of the names.

The communicators he sent to the Masters and Servants were quite useful so they can get updated on whatever info they needed. It would have been rather troublesome for Rin to figure it out on her own, but Sakura was a bit more tech-savvy than her. Now they also have the identity of their Berserker and Saber class Servants as well. Now he can start to prepare for them soon.

Still to be fair, he had a little bit more reason to feel optimistic in this Grail War than most Grail Wars that he had been summoned into. For one thing, most of their Servants were of equal, if not, higher renown than most of the Servants on the opposing team. And another major factor would be that he knows everything there about more than half of the enemy Servants here.

He would have continued to go on except he used reinforcement to strengthen his eyesight and saw a bit further down the road that a group of Legionary Assassins were heading his way. Figuring out that the Einzberns would want to take out the only remaining founding family in the city, he quickly equipped his bow and projected multiple blades ready to fire at them soon.

Then as soon as they were far away from any of the places to prevent collateral damage, he shot out all of his arrows that were nameless swords at them. He watched with satisfying calm and glee as the arrows made their bodies explode and turned back into mana. He remembered how the Courier would always rant on and on about the Legionary Assassins tracking him down just about everywhere in which it should not have been even possible to actually track him down to.

The Legionary Assassins would have proven to be must annoying to him and his team, from what is known about Caesar. With the proper amount of mana in his system he could have more than about three dozen Legionary Assassin teams running out and about and they would just pop out of nowhere. They could have easily killed Rin and by extension, him, by complete surprise.

Still though it was times like these that reminded him that arrogance has no place on the battlefield and that even with all the advantages they have. All the enemy needs to do is to do is to get one lucky hit in and Black Team is down one Master and Servant pair. He almost forgot that considering that the playing field was actually even this time around and he was not in a very disadvantageous situation for the first time he can remember in a very long time or so.

He actually enjoyed this feeling of being on the even playing fields for once, it felt pretty damn good. Still though, he can't afford to be careless. There is everything to lose if he starts being careless and that would mean he has to be far away from his past self as well. Who knows what exactly will his past self, start to notice just what kind of things are off with him and himself.

Ah well so long as he keeps his distance he should be okay for the most part and now he gets to do the most exciting thing in the whole day. Something that can bring about a genuine smile on his face, something that can bring pure bliss to his soul, something that can help deal with the pain of being a Counter Guardian, and something fun to do. And that was making lunches for Rin and her family to eat for tomorrow, oh how he missed the wonderful cooking sensation.

* * *

Caren just sighed as she read another verse in her bible. Really it was quite disheartening to hear about how the Grail Conflict came in about 50 years early to put a damper on the mood. Still, she is quite grateful that she summoned a renowned hero of Saint George's caliber. But that did not mean she appreciate being in a dangerous situation fighting for her life alongside her loved ones.

She paused at that, loved ones; she never really expected to be able to use those words for as long as she could in her childhood. But now she could use it to describe her father and her friends that have been dragged into the Holy Grail War. She has been alone for a long time since she was a child ever since her mom passed away and her dad left her in the care of her relatives.

The initial abandonment by her dad preceded by her mom's death served to make her quite bitter at what her dad has done. She was a little child and her dad just upright and ditched her as though she was not even worth remembering. Oh how she remembered how the days gone by where she would curse her dad for leaving her how he would pay for abandoning her on her own.

Then about ten years ago he came back to finally reconnect with her and to get her back as though it was a miracle just happening out nowhere! She was actually surprised by how much her dad was willing to go through in order to pick her up and to allow her to leave the Exorcists so she can be back under his care. At first she thought it was some kind of lie and scam of sort.

But over the year he had been calm and collected with her and even showed more emotions before he had left more than her previous memories had shown her. She was curious as to why this became the way it is and for the time decided to indulge the old man so she can figure out why he was doing all of this actions that was completely out of character for him to act like so.

But throughout the action she finally got to the root of the problem when her dad talked about the Forth Grail War. He described in details as to what should he be doing, his crisis of faith, his desire to know more about himself, the final words left to him by the last Servant of the War, and how much he truly desired to change himself and how he wishes to fix everything up with her.

It was there he finally reconnected with his own crisis and he honestly wanted to make up with his daughter for being a poor father and abandoning her. It was something that left her speechless and thus for the time decided to trust him for now. Weeks became months, months became years, and soon enough she has been living with her dad for over ten years after the end of the last Grail War. And she could say that is quietly glad that her dad was not lying straight to her face now.

She had made man wonderful memories since she had gotten to this city, she went to her first set of festivals here. She made new friends and met some of the strangest people that she could not help but laugh at. She made happy memories here with her father and friends. She was even able to have met Shirou Emiya and his family and considers Emiya to be her closest friend as of now.

She could not stop but smile at meeting Shirou, he has been one of the first few people to have taken her rudeness in stride and easily accepts it as criticism to improve himself. It reached a point in their relationship in that she easily considers the kind redhead to be her best friend in the whole city. It also helps in his case that his family has been just as nice to her as he was to her.

There was a reason why Shirou deserved so many backhanded complements from her, she does not simply gave any form of complements to just about anyone. But Shirou, he deserves all of her complements and more, no matter how backhanded they seem. It was because Shirou has been without doubt among one of the kindest people she had ever met in her whole life so far.

It was safe to say that she started to crush on the teenager at times and sometimes she did not know whether or not he unknowingly reciprocates her teasing with some of his own deadpan humor. She does not know whether or not her advances would be reciprocated by him, but she would not have cared all that much and would been okay if they still remained friends still.

Still though that reminded her of what is at stake here in this unique Grail War, her best friend is in danger from an old and powerful Magus family that will be gunning for them. And she was not going to let them get close to taking her best friend's life or his family. There were very few times and things that can truly anger her, and seeing Shirou's life at risk is definitely one of them no doubt. When she sees those White Team members, she was going to bring the wrath of God onto their pathetic sorry lives. No one gets to hurt her best friend without paying a price for it.

Caren's thoughts of delivering the Lord's vengeance onto her foes came to a stop when someone was knocking on her door. Her dad usually stayed in the Church office a bit later and there is only one person in this part of the Church with her. Saint George the Dragon-slaying Saint, she was very lucky to be able to summon someone as powerful and skilled as Saint George for Rider.

Someone of his caliber should be able to handle most of the Servants one on one, not to mention her dad managed to get the famous Son of Zeus as his Servant for the Berserker class. Granted it was far more taxing on him with his mana reserve but being able to get Hercules as the Berserker class Servant for their team in certainly an indispensable asset for their team for sure, just need to be able to use him properly and they should have total domination of the war if they're careful.

But she honestly wished that they never had to fight in this war, she just wished to continue to go to school with her best friend and playfully tease him all the time for his kind nature. But it seems that those days are being put on hold with the current Grail War going right now in their city. But more importantly she prayed to God, asking him to watch over and protect Shirou.

* * *

Gabe was simply just humming to himself as he ignored his nephew's pale look as he gave him a much more adult rehash on the birds and the bees. It was not exactly necessary but there was a reason why his alignment was Chaotic Good you know. Whenever he felt like being a bit chaotic, it usually meant that someone has to suffer from his dick trolling in most cases at times.

After informing Shirou ways of how to take care of his lady companions, he focused on mixing soda beverages. It was a weird thing and most of the time he got really funky results to go with it. Such as that one time he decided to mix up some cola with root beer and orange soda along with some grounded up cinnamon. Tasted rather tingly in his opinion and pretty easy to make.

Ah well at least he can finally congratulate the boy if he does ever get it on with his Servants, now he can tell me how he finally been caught by the Saint or the King. Because for all his good quality, the one thing that seems to be part of him is his shyness towards the other gender. He did not know if that was just him or rather a result of the constant teasing he got from his sisters but he just push it off as something to not worry about.

Ah well got to taste the new combo soda now. This time it has nutmeg, grape soda, syrup, honey, sprite, ginger ale, and root beer now. This should be an interesting combo, as he then took a sip and his eyes widen a bit before he finally started to smile as he stared at it like it was liquid gold. "I think I now have my new favorite type of drink now." He said as he wrote down the recipe.

Then he also checked the internet and much to his joy the 43rd episode Gundam Seed finally came out as well! He quickly got himself set up as he started watching the show in pure bliss. Ah nothing like a new favorite soda mix personally made, with a new episode of one of your favorite shows on a quiet night to help bring about relaxing feeling and joy to your mind and soul now.

* * *

Ilya just pouted as she saw just how close the Ruler is to her little brother, he was her brother damn it! And now this new chick that just came out of literally nowhere just became one of her most annoying competition for Shirou's affection. ' _Oh my master, are you staring at the Ruler of our team with hate because she had managed to ensnare your precious little brother's affection so easily?_ ' Assassin mentally spoke up to her through their mental link with a bit of amusement.

She had to admit that it is rather amusing, she had never been in this spot to see how this entertainment will unravel. A sister in love with her brother, such a scandalous idea and thought! But then it became a little less scandalous when it turns out they are not blood related and one of them is adopted, but still it made for some fine enjoyment here, that she could not deny at least.

Still that was not to say she wasn't a bit irritated as well, the boy made food that surpassed her top chefs back when she was still alive and he was just using common ingredients! Also the boy looked rather masculine as well, she liked her man to be rather masculine and has taken the time to have some time spent with the boy. Ah how she remembered rather fondly of the boy still.

Still though that does not mean she doesn't mind taking some time to tease her master. ' _I-I-I don't like him like that Assassin! I just don't think that he should be spending so much time with her is all!_ ' She mentally replied while blushing a bit. Now that she has her full focus she began her plan to try and bring her up as the second coming of her, would be nice to have a protégé.

' _Oh? And what if I said I had a plan that would make your handsome younger brother stop paying attention to that uneducated girl and start paying attention to you instead?_ ' She said ever so tantalizing and tempting that Ilya was not able to entirely ignore and soon enough turned to her and soon got the mental order to tell her as she now had her full attention. She smirked to herself as there was much that could come out of this. ' _This is going to be fun to play with._ '

Ilya just pouted as she saw just how close the Ruler is to her little brother, he was her brother damn it! And now this new chick that just came out of literally nowhere just became one of her most annoying competition for Shirou's affection. ' _Oh my master, are you staring at the Ruler of our team with hate because she had managed to ensnare your precious little brother's affection so easily?_ ' Assassin mentally spoke up to her through their mental link with a bit of amusement.

She had to admit that it is rather amusing, she had never been in this spot to see how this entertainment will unravel. A sister in love with her brother, such a scandalous idea and thought! But then it became a little less scandalous when it turns out they are not blood related and one of them is adopted, but still it made for some fine enjoyment here, that she could not deny at least.

Still that was not to say she wasn't a bit irritated as well, the boy made food that surpassed her top chefs back when she was still alive and he was just using common ingredients! Also the boy looked rather masculine as well, she liked her man to be rather masculine and has taken the time to have some time spent with the boy. Ah how she remembered rather fondly of the boy still.

Still though that does not mean she doesn't mind taking some time to tease her master. ' _I-I-I don't like him like that Assassin! I just don't think that he should be spending so much time with her is all!_ ' She mentally replied while blushing a bit. Now that she has her full focus she began her plan to try and bring her up as the second coming of her, would be nice to have a protégé.

' _Oh? And what if I said I had a plan that would make your handsome younger brother stop paying attention to that uneducated girl and start paying attention to you instead?_ ' She said ever so tantalizing and tempting that Ilya was not able to entirely ignore and soon enough turned to her and soon got the mental order to tell her as she now had her full attention. She smirked to herself as there was much that could come out of this. ' _This is going to be fun to play with._ '

* * *

"So did you finally bring the relic?" A cold elderly voice called out to the one kneeling before him as besides him stood a package wrapped in cloth and wrapping.

"Yes Great Elder, we have finally brought in the catalyst that you asked for…to think this would be the day that we would use _that_ catalyst of all things." The Einzbern messenger pointed out rather cautiously and with worry.

"No matter, we need all the advantages that we can get in this War, the other team has a Ruler class Servant and to even the odds we will summon an eighth Servant to assist us as well." The Elder dismissed rather easily as Servants quickly grabbed the package and moved it elsewhere.

But the messenger was rather hesitant to leave just yet. "But Elder there was a reason why we did not bring out that catalyst for multitudes of reason. What makes you think we would be able to tame it in the first place?" Only to be glared at by the Old One as the messenger quickly became silent before him.

Soon enough the Old One had no care as he left to go to the summoning circle where the package was. And inside the package was an old stone apple with but a single bite mark on it. The Elder of the family soon grinned as they have finally obtain the catalyst needed to win. As soon as the summoning circle started glowing he started to summoning incantation.

 _Let silver and steel be the essence._

 _Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation._

 _Let White be the color I pay tribute to._

 _Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall._

 _Let the four cardinal gates close._

 _Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate."_

 _"Let it be filled. Again. Again. Again. Again._

 _Let it be filled fivefold for every turn, simply breaking asunder with every filling._

Soon the summoning circle glowed with power and the Old Man grinned with expectations only for everything to go wrong instantly. A gale force blew all of them away the windows exploded, the ground cracked, and all the Servants quickly appeared before the circle.

Some were stunned, others were weary, and only one was smart enough to run away and to fight another day and perhaps escape too. Soon a dark malicious feeling covered the circle as a cruel laughter rang out from the mass of darkness and shadow from the Summoning Circle as dark cloudy substance grabbed all of the remaining Servants and the Old Man who screamed in terror at the thing before him.

"HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! I WOULD NOT BE BINDED SO EASILY YOU DEMENTED FOOL! NOT EVEN GOD WILL BIND ME EVER AGAIN!" It laughed its cruel laugh as one thing was made clear. The War just escalated a lot very badly just now.


	8. Chapter 8

Mordred kept running as far as she could to get away from that damn hellhole now; there is no way in heaven or hell is she staying there any longer, especially if her team summoned some kind of freaking Demon Lord or sorts! She was thankful enough she had enough insight to cut the arm of the prick that had her Command Seals before she escaped from the damned manor. Though now she reckon it would be a hellhole or a fortress with that Demon Lord around now.

But there was an important thing that was on her mind and focus first and foremost now. She had to find a new Master to contact with, else she would not live to make it to the dawn of day soon enough. Luckily she managed to get herself topped off beforehand so she does have a substantial amount of mana to rely on, but she needed an anchor to keep herself grounded to this world else she will fade away to dust and that is unacceptable to her, she had to make up with her father.

She also realized that a much greater threat has entered the world and it may bring about the end of all of humanity. She cursed her foolish Master and his damned family for being so prideful and arrogant enough to think that they could control a Demon of fame. She knew exactly what the Master was planning but due to fear of the Command Seals, she could not do anything then.

But now though; she could do something about it, she could prevent the Demon Lord from gaining ground! She cannot afford to let it gain ground, all of these innocent civilians will die because of the monster's wraith! She had to find a Magus quickly and try to form a contract with them so she could remain stable and anchored. So desperately she cannot afford to fail here, not to mention her desire to return to her father, she wanted to at least hear him call her son again!

But damn it was it so draining on her to be using her Personal Skill Prana Burst to get the hell out of that manor as quickly as she could when the Demon started its assault on her former allies of convenience and her stupid summoners. As least she was now at a, hopefully, safe distance away from the demon and the manor. She breathed rather heavily as she found herself still in the outskirts of the city and laid her back on a tree she saw and groaned at she finally sat down now.

Then once she actually stopped to look around she noticed that she was pretty far away from the recently damned manor so she took a sigh of relief and then sat there for a couple of minutes. Normally sprinting this much would have been nothing for Servants like her, but with the limited amount of Prana she has now. She has her limits and thus she has to be careful not to waste it all.

But at least she made it this far and still just have to take one step after another to accomplish her goals. But for all that her goals matter to her and how much of a threat that the Demon possessed to mankind, she could not help but look towards the city ahead of her and stare at it. All she can do was stare at in awe at how far mankind has come when she saw a city covered in beautiful dazzling lights in front of her. It was truly a wonderful sight before her, a testament to science.

The sights were just so beautiful to her that she did not bother to get up for the next ten minutes or so as she was in the perfect spot to just sightseeing a bit. Surrounded in the cold air and wonderful feel of nature and yet at the same time capable of seeing the wonderful sights of manmade creations such as the skyscrapers and all the building around left her in awe and respect for how far man has come, true that magic no longer has that strong of an impact now.

But could magic create something like this and be used to benefit a huge amount of people like that so easily? She snorted for even thinking about that for a single second. People who dabbled in the arts of magic were the kind of people that did not have the most kind or selfless of goals in the last. She should know after all, she was purely conceived by her 'oh so charming mother' as a means to bring about the end of her father's rule and his eventual death on the battlefield still.

Magus folk were the kind of people you could never trust to do the right thing for the right reasons. Oh how she remembered the Court Wizard Merlin so painfully still to this very day, she did not think that there was anyone that could have aggravated her so quickly and painfully like that perverted freak of nature. Which in her mind was fitting, considering that Merlin is, if the rumors held any weight in them which he believed it did, a the child of an incubus of some sort.

But hearing about this Grail War and what the ritual entails to all those that were involved…even she had some misgivings about forcing Heroes of various Legends to rise from their well-earned rest to force them to fight in a ritual that they may not even win. But she cannot deny that there was excitement in the idea of being able to prove herself against various Heroes from across the world. How could a Knight like herself not be excited over the prospect of fighting Heroes?

But now she can forget that train of thought, she is starting to feel the drain on her existence and with great displeasure and reluctance she erased most of her armor on her to better maintain her short existence. Now though she was a bit more cold but not really that much affected by the cold considering the fact that she is a Servant and most Servants do not die as easily as mortals.

Still she will not see her end come like this, she will be defiant to the bitter end and not give up just yet! And so she continued her trek for the hours to come and though she did all she could to prevent her end, as a Saber class Servant her drain on energy was higher than most still. So eventually she had begun to lost herself in a drain of exhaustion and energy loss but still she continued on desperately hoping to find a Magus willing to be her anchor into the real world.

But damn it if it isn't screwing with her mind already she could feel the amount of power it is taking her to just stabilize herself and now she was starting to feel exhaustion now. Then she started to become clumsier with every step she took as it took more and more power to just keep herself anchored. She could have went astral but that was easily far too tempting for her to fade.

Just as she took another step she tripped over an unseen upturned root and went falling down until she crashed to the ground. She started to groan in pain and just as she was about to lose conscious she noticed a young black haired girl quickly running to her with worry in her amber eyes and shouting for her to remain still but then was immediately taken aback as soon as she got close to her. What she said both surprised and also gave her hope in time right about now.

"Are you a Servant or Heroic Spirit?" she asked with fear evident in her voice and soon she weakly raised her head and nodded. Then the girl looked conflicted but then looked determined as she glanced at her strongly now. Then all of a sudden she started chanting and by the chant she was doing Mordred knew that she was trying to do a contract ritual with her right now.

"If you answer my call then your life will be under my command and you will obey everything that I must do. Will you accept this pact of mine Servant?" She said with a firm will and steel inside her voice. And all that Mordred could do was grasp the hand in acceptance. At long last she finally had a Master as she felt the strength returning to her and she started to grin in joy.

* * *

The Demon could only grin as he finally made all but six of the Servants around submit to it and all the homunculus that the people who tried to now basically reprogramed to do its bidding. Now though, it had to start building up its power, while most of the remaining people did provide it with a substantial amount of energy. It was going to need a lot more power for its plan.

Still though, it was legitimately surprised when it was being called out to fight as a Servant in the Holy Grail War. It thought that no one would be foolish enough to bring out phantasmal species, divine species, and especially demonic beings such as it into the field of war considering just how violent and uncontrollable they were. Not going to care considering it is now free at last.

It snorted at the old one, the old one's arrogance was beyond even that of the higher and elder demons that it had interacted with. Clearly the old fool had no idea what it was he was messing with. As if someone as powerful as it would submit to the commands of a few measly Command Seals like that. There was a reason why the Beast class was sealed off long ago from the Grail.

And these idiots thought that they could summon that class of Servant without any possible consequences. It had to admit, not even the brainless retarded ones that it typically devours were not that stupid or so full of themselves. These people must have had arrogance that easily surpass the King of Heroes or dropped from the sky onto the rock ground to have try and summon it.

And knowing about the King of Heroes these people must have been very full of themselves, but still it was stupidity like that that allowed it to be summoned in the first places as well. Now it ordered for the homunculus that it had under its command to spread out the seeds that will be key to its victory. But before it sent them out, it altered their looks a bit so no one would ask why a bunch of albino people were walking around town and dropping what appears to be apple seeds.

These Seeds were not ordinary in the least, they would grow rather quickly once planted in the ground with substantial magic in it or connected to the leylines. It would even be able to call upon the power of the Grail itself and use it if the connection grew strong enough to allow it. This would be perfect in its plans to cause chaos if it did not have to compete with someone else.

Oh, it was well aware that the Grail has stopped working properly once it was managed to be summoned. There was no way that a being of its caliber could have been summoned to fight in the Grail War. Not to mention the fact that there were two of its Servants that do not even hail from this world and that most of the other Servants that this team had were not heroes in the least. Soon it would take control of the Grail from the pathetic avatar and it can do what it wants.

For now though it would keep the Servants it finally managed to overpower made submit to it under its control for now. Shame that it could not get that Saber class Servant that this team had, Mordred is a rather powerful Saber after all, oh well not like it messes up its plans or anything. It was more interested in the Caster that this team had, a demon summoner eh? That's rather useful.

Ordinarily it would have forced the Caster to summon as many demons he could but he though better that it may be better to let him summon as many demons as it could for now and perhaps let it play around for a bit in the city. Night time of course, as releasing it in the day is just asking for too much attention and losing the advantage of surprise, and it liked keeping any trump cards.

And having any sort of trump cards or surprises would be essential to it winning the war, though in all honesty it could care less about the Grail and more about taking out the only group of people currently on this world that may have a chance to defeat it. And to be fair it was rather interested in the capabilities of testing its warriors against that of this Black Team that was pissing off many of the now turned members of the White Team, seems like a fun festival too.

In fact it was rather interested in seeing just how well its warriors will turn out against the other warriors of this time, it might be a fun way to pass the time while it gathered energy from the leylines of the city. Yes, it decided, it would take part of this War and enjoy it to the max with its minions testing out their mettle against other such warriors. It would be a fun way to pass the time while the seeds grow and would also distract the enemies from its true objectives as well.

So for now, it will wait and soon when it reaches night, it will let the crazed Caster let loose his entire demonic hoard and let him have fun. Might push the Masters and Servants on the other team to not let the loose around the neighborhood. That should be fun to see, and it should probably let the other Servants have their fun as well, it would be a poor Master if it did not let the Servants go out and have a bit of fun here and there. So it eagerly awaits the coming night.

It would be lying to itself when it heard that it was being summoned into the Grail War and was stuck in a war already. While it had no plan or care for the Grail, it could see how the Grail would be a great temptation and how hard it would be to simply ignore such a prize. The Grail War for now, would be a great means of entertainment and way to try and simply break them.

It smirked heavily as it saw the gathered demons that the insane Caster managed to summon were now bowing before their true master. It ordered the stronger ones to remain here and guard the territory it now aid claim to. Then it sent off the rest of the demons to have their fun and joy once the clock strikes midnight. Soon they will learn the powers of the legendary Beast Servant.

Now though, it was going to go the cellar in which the rest of the humans were being kept hostage. Soon enough once the trees grow to a significant height it would no longer have to use the magus as an energy source, not when it can lock them to this realm by using the trees as a source of both magic and physical anchoring. Oh how it missed the fresh blood and meat taste.

* * *

Gabe was so looking forward to just having the day not to panic and just let the kids go off to school and letting Ruler and Lancer go out on patrol. Bazett was giving him the latest of all the news that there was at Clock Tower. Then the phone call came from his girlfriend/ master and the information caused him to choke on the sandwich he was eating at the moment and panic.

"Huh? Oh hey honey how is it going at your end of the place?" He first started to ask.

"Gabe! The situation just escalated beyond all measures and now the world is now more at danger than it was two nights ago!" Irisviel cried out and also really loudly that it caused Gabe to wince and pull the phone away from his ears in fear of accidentally going deaf from her screams.

Then once she finished panicking on the phone she took a deep breath as Gabe put the phone on speaker mode as he signaled Bazett pay attention as well. "Okay now dear, now that you have finished screaming incoherently." As he smirked a bit when he heard her starting to stammer. "Why don't you explain this at a more calm and sedate pace so we can understand you dear."

Irisviel then clears her throat and started explaining everything that happened since six o' clock in the morning all the way to what happen just now and what has happened before. By the time Irisviel was done, both he and Bazett were left speechless and there was nothing but silence for a few minutes till Gabe recovered. He only groaned heavily as he started to rub his forehead hard.

Then he spoke up again. "So let me get this straight, first you are telling me that Miyu decided to get up at six in the morning because she felt like it."

"Correct." Irisviel affirmed.

"Then somehow she not only found an enemy Servant out in front of our second house but also decided to hear her out regardless of the fact she's on the enemy team."

"Yup." Irisviel popping out the P in the word she just said.

"But instead of running away or letting her fade away she decided to make a contract with the Servant making the hero in question to not only to protect us all but to also side with us as well."

"Fascinating is it not?" Irisviel sounded kind of pleased about that one while he just felt another headache developing. Somehow this just gave way to the start of a migraine that he knew will be persisting on for a few days at the rate this conversation is going at.

"It just so happens that this Servant is a Saber class that had intended to defect to begin with because she happened to have history with the Saber that you and I both know and care for as a family member, correct dear?"

"Why yes Gabriel that is exactly correct." She said with the same amount of cheer that I had when we got back our Saber, the one that both of us know and care for.

"And to top it all off the old shit stain that leads the Einzberns decided to fuck it up again by trying to summon a Beast class Servant of sorts. Which by your account, is a class so dangerous due to the amount of legendary monsters that could be summoned that the creators of the Ritual sealed it off in hopes of preventing human extinction. But not only did the Senile Fool broke that taboo, he also happened to summon a monster so terrible that it tried to corrupt everything and Saber over on your side was lucky enough to escape and now we not only have to deal with the world ending but we now have a Demon Lord of sorts loose in the real world." He finished.

"Yes Gabe that just about sums up everything that has happened here since we got Saber to join us. It seems that she really wanted to defect to our side but now with everything that has happened she initiated her plan early on and I thought it would be prudent to inform you of everything that has happened since then….So what should we do dear." She asked worriedly.

At first there was nothing but silence but then, he came up with an idea that could work; hopefully. "All right dear, we'll do it like this. We'll ignore our original plan and have you three come back home. Then, we will get to know more about the Saber that defected and try to gain any other tidbits of information about the Beast that was summoned and try to work this out. Finally we will have Miyu go back to school and try to find a way fix this problem, okay dear?"

He heard a murmur of acceptance from her as the line went off and he turned to the side and he saw, much to his exasperation, Bazett still sitting there with her mouth wide open. "Hey Bazett, you do realize that if you leave your mouth open like that flies are going to nest there." He commented and with that said Bazett regained her control and looked absolutely worried now.

"Gabe you heard what Irisviel said, if half of the things that the Saber that defected to us is true than we are is for some serious shit coming this night. I mean come on, Demon Lord of sorts that apparently had some nasty rivalry with possibly the Biblical God?" As Bazett started running her hands through her hair, something that he noted would only do when she is stressed out badly.

I can totally understand where she's coming from Servants by themselves were impossible to deal with for regular humans. But Demons that may or may not have origins straight back to possibly before the possibly the Named Ones? That was a whole different ballpark by itself. But still, we have a duty and obligation to protect those without powers and the ones not involved.

"Regardless Bazett." Cutting her from her quickly worrying thoughts. "We have a duty to the people of Fuyuki City to keep them from harm from the dangers of the Moonlit World. So that the tragedy from the Great City Fire from ten years ago may never happen again." He said firmly which surprised her a bit then she started to look a bit conflicted before her face become resolute.

"You're right, we do have a duty to protect the mundane people from the dangers of the Moonlit world and to keep the secrets of the Moonlit world sealed" She said firmly as the runes on her gloves started to glow a bit in response. "But still. We should inform everyone else and now get all of our trump cards out now to deal with this major disaster now." I nodded in affirmation.

As soon as we separated and Bazett went off to find Lancer and Ruler and join them in on their patrol of sorts I just sighed heavily. The situation here in Fuyuki City is getting out of hand here. If the situation escalates beyond their ability to deal with it, then both the Magus Association and the Holy Church will stick their noses in here and either make it a massacre, escalate the issue, possibly destroy the entire city to keep this under containment, or get slaughtered by the Demon.

He just hope that Shirou and Ilya are able to enjoy their school day with Saber now joining them as a student. He also hoped that Rin and Luvia don't go at each other's throats again. Seriously those two girls have some issues with one another, what with all the attempted murder as well as slander and what not. He was honestly surprised that two girls could be s spiteful like that. Oh and Shirou better not get into some stupid sexy shenanigan on the way home with his Servants.

* * *

Shirou did not mean to get into some stupid sexy shenanigan like this. Really, it was not his fault this time! It was a complete and total accident that occur after some stupid coincidences in a series of events. Well at first his day was going relatively well, considering how much of a troll that uncle was being to him last night and how there was a Grail War going on in his city now.

Next thing that happened was that as soon as Saber was in class and the first person to ask her about where she was staying. She soon replied that she was a relative on Gabe's side of the family and was currently living with us. Then because of her unnatural charisma and what not she quickly became the center of attention as she got swarmed by most of my classmates who wanted to know more. I think I also got some glares from some of the male students as well.

But from that point on it went as good as it can be under the situation, at least Rin and Luvia only stuck to just glaring at each other now. I was honestly surprised that when they wrestled a bit with each other they used Reinforcement on their bodies to try and kill each other then. But with the Grail War going about, they need every bit of energy that they can get their hands on for war.

It was also at that point that Rin was also a bit weary of him and his family now, considering she had never knew about the existence of a Magus family of sorts living in her territory. But she was willing to ignore that considering that uncle, dad, and Saber saved her sister during the Fourth Grail War and returned her sister back to her mom and her. So she let the feeling go.

It was only when he started speaking to Ayako for the reasons why did he have to retire from the Archery Club for a bit and step down as the Vice President and leave it to Sakura did he get teased a lot. She made fun of him for now being able to live with another beautiful foreign girl that he quit so he could spend more time with her. The worst part was, that he could not deny it that well. And soon everyone started to have a bit of a laugh at his expense, including Sakura.

It was bloody embarrassing for him, as he could still hear the occasional snickering from some of the students and both Ilya and Saber looked absolutely confused as to why he quickened his steps as they struggle to reach up with him due to his longer strides. It was only when he bumped into Ruler, Lancer, and Bazett (who decided to go with them later on) that it truly began to worsen.

It was at that point as Ruler was walking up to them to meet up with them a car passed by and caused Ruler to get splashed in water from a puddle that was around about last night And that caused her to stumble as she caught water in her eyes and being the worried man he was. He ran over to her side before she could fell and soon Shirou felt his body land on the sidewalk. As soon as he regained conscious, he was embarrassed to say the least at the situation that occurred now.

Ruler was laying on top of him with her breasts in his face and he could see the rather lacy white bra she wore as her clothes became see through causing him to panic. In his panic he started unintentionally started moving his hands around in confusion, only grab her butt as well, causing the Saint to moan as he groped her accidentally. He then paused in fear of what it is he had done.

The whole situation was just absolutely ridiculous and he saw that Ilya looked shocked and a bit betrayed, Saber looked a bit indifferent but he could see her understanding nod. Lancer and Bazett were taking great amusement out his current situation as Lancer was just guffawing at him while Bazett just chucked as she put her hand to her stomach to prevent herself from falling.

As that was not bad enough, Ruler looked a bit embarrassed and used the connection she shared with him and said. ' _Master, if you had truly wanted to hold onto my body as such. T-t-then as y-y-your S-Servant I will do what I must to try and comfort you to the best of my abilities!_ ' Ruler than let a bit of her blouse's buttons loosen up as she revealed parts of her cleavage to his eyes.

It was at that point that Shirou decided to let his brain shut down and finally went unconscious at his current situation. Though he did note to himself before he lost conscious that Ruler smelled really nice, and that her butt was soft and firm and that her breast were very soft indeed and felt kind of like soft giant marshmallows. He also made a note that he heard worrying screams around him too as in afterthought of sorts.

It was then he finally woke up in the bar that Taiga would frequent all the time whenever she felt like getting drunk and was not allowed at our home to take some of the alcohol that uncle had set up for guests and the like. He noticed first and foremost was that he was in a guest room, second was that he was on Saber's thighs, thirdly was that her thighs felt really good, fourthly was that Ruler was also by his side holding his right arm (which also happen to have her Command Seals.) between her naked breasts as well, and fifthly was that Ruler was only wearing a towel.

It was at this point he could not help but stare at his Servant ruler, she looked so beautiful and being on Saber's rather comfortable thighs did not help either. He noticed just how there was a hint of Rosie Red on Ruler's breasts that he started to realize that it was part of her areola. But he swore he could almost see the tip of her left nipple sticking out from the towel she was wearing.

He also realized that the corset that she wore was propping up her chest and squeezing her waist, but no…she was just that curvy. It was at that point his attention was redirected from her to Saber who only looked at him calmly. But he swore he could have seen a hint of mischievousness inside her eyes, and that made him more scared than facing an angry uncle.

Then Saber spoke. "So enjoying the pleasant view and feeling before Shirou Emiya?"

That caused him to yelp a bit as she smiled scarily at him. "No, no, no I, I did not m-m-mean to do this!" he hissed back at her unwilling to wake up Ruler just yet, not to mention he would feel bad about it as well.

Just as he was defending himself Saber started to chuckle a bit which confused him as Saber looked at him with a kindly smile. "You know that me and your uncle have worked before and he did remind me to tell you that any perverted action you take is on your head from now on."

He started to look down in embarrassment, apparently uncle thought that perhaps now was the time to screw decency and what not. "But." Saber continued on as he looked straight back at her. "To be fair it is unfair to think that you won't be able to resist it, I mean after all you are sleeping next to two beautiful women such as Ruler and myself and the fact that you control yourself so strongly speaks of your self-control Shirou." She praised him as he blushed in embarrassment.

Then her tone took on a more _dangerous_ tone. "However good your self-control may be, it would be unfair to you if you did have some way of reliving the sexual tension that is obviously building up in your body Shirou." That caused him to become incredibly scared and nervous.

"W-what do you mean by that-"Whatever he was about to say next was interrupted by Saber then going in to kiss full on the lips. He could have sworn he was getting some tongue action here as well! It felt so good and her lips felt so soft that he could not help but let the occasional moan out of his system. When he stopped for some breath he saw that there was a saliva string that Saber took. He would be lying to himself that he did not like the kiss and he certainly felt better now.

"Now then Shirou I suppose that you may be curious as to why I acted like this despite being the proud King of Knights?" He nodded. "Well the simple truth was your uncle and another one of my allies back in the last war convinced to say mellow out a bit." She explained which he nodded in understanding, uncle is pretty damn persuasive when he needs to be.

Then she flashed him a lovely smile that made his heart beat a bit. "Though to be fair you were quite good looking too Shirou so it is a win/ win situation here in my opinion." That made him a bit more self-conscious about himself, and just as he was about to talk again. Ruler started to wake up, and pretty much everything ended up chaotic from there on out till they left the guest room of the bar. There, he also learned that despite both of his Servants being rather calm people in public, they certainly have their wild side too.


	9. Chapter 9

It was night time at the local orphanage as one of them men whose job was to take care and protect the local orphans here was quietly reading his book with a cup of green tea. Not much happened at night save for the local kid who might need to go to the bathroom or get a cup of water, but typically the nights were quiet for the most part. Till the man heard something knocking outside the front door, narrowing his eyes he quickly got up to answer the knocking.

The man enjoyed his job as the caretaker for the most part, he knew that most of these kids were orphaned from the nasty fire about ten years back. Knowing the kind of trauma a disaster of a fire of that nature could bring, he did everything in his ability to take care of the kids from then. He wondered just who would be visiting the orphanage this late at night to begin with right now.

Then something busted through the front door as horrible squid like monstrosities started heading towards him. So caught up in his surprise and fear from the sudden invasions from the demons, he did not see a certain priest heading his way as he threw his Black Keys at the demon causing it to screech in pain before finally collapsing as he threw his Key of Providence to end it.

The priest quickly walked inside and helped the caretaker to his feet. The man was more than surprised to see that Kirei was out here and fighting some kind of demon like those exorcists from those cheesy action films. Only to notice that there was two women and three other men fighting off the demons as well. Kirei then slapped his face to grab his attention, which it did.

"Listen to me right now, it does not matter if it is impossible or a delusion it is happening right now." He said rather forcefully as the caretaker quickly paid attention to him. "Wake the children and get out of here right now. You can tell them whatever you want, lie for all I care, just get the children out of here now. Can you do that at the very least for the sake of the kids?"

He quickly nodded his head. "Yes we should be able to evacuate them all as there is the bus in the parking lot that we used for field trips and extracurricular activities and what not." Kirei then nodded as the man quickly ran towards the room where all the kids were while Kirei pulled out another series of Black Keys and held them all in his grips as he rushed to deal with the demons.

But he was not the only one as Berserker was screaming as he used his giant stone axe sword to smash his way through any of the demons trying to get into the orphanage. Meanwhile Rider was on his mount and used his blade to cut through the demons or ward them off as they hissed away from the holy sword and backed away to attack again. Bazett was using her rune enhanced body to smash her way through many demons and even smash one demon's head into a complete pulp.

Caren was dodging ever blow that the demons tried to make on her while using her own shroud to redirect or force other demons to take the blow and that would cause some infighting. At the same time she used the Keys of Providence gifted to her from her dad to deal with the demons head on. Lancer was having the most having amount of fun by far of the group as he smiled as he cut through various monsters trying to harm the kids or used his runes to deal with the groups.

All of them met up about a couple hours ago as Bazett and Lancer dropped by the church to explain the escalating situation. Just as she finished explaining the situation, Caren started to react in pain in thanks to her ability to sense demons. Knowing that time was of the essence, they all quickly ran to where the demons were and started to destroy them before they could harm anyone. Caren insisted on coming along as she refused to stand on the sidelines and do nothing.

It was times like these that Lancer, Rider, and Berserker remembered why they all became heroes in the first place. It was to protect the innocents from monsters such as these and slay them like any true hero would. Then the saw that the bus was leaving and that more demons were coming out of the woodwork to chase after the bus filled to the brim with children now.

As much as Kirei knew it was foolish to do this, but the lives of the innocents take priority over his own safety. "Bazett! Caren! More demons are heading for the bus, you two take your Servants with you, while Berserker and I stay back and hold this lot of demons off!" He barked at them. Both of the girls widened their eyes but they complied and knew better than to argue with him.

But still, Caren was rather hesitant about abandoning her father like this. "…father." She said rather quietly as she quickly got on Rider's steed and looked at him with worry and concern as did Bazett and Rider as well. While Lancer grabbed Bazett by the waist and used his unnatural speed to catch up with the bus and prevent the demons from getting any closer to the kids.

Kirei then smiled one of his few genuine smiles at his daughter. "Please do not worry for me Caren dear. Your old man won't go down so easily like this, after all. I have been an Executioner far longer than either of you have in this work, not to mention that I have possibly the greatest hero in all of history by my side helping me out. So go now Caren, the bus needs your help." As he then rushed at the demons alongside Berserker and Caren silently pray for his safety then.

As soon as they left, Kirei quickly said his own prayers in the events that he did die here tonight and he did own funeral rites for the prayers just in case. The bronze giant besides him was silent before he finally spoke up for the first time. " **You really are a caring father, sacrificing yourself to ensure that your daughter would be able to escape the mess before us tonight.** "

Kirei snorted at that as he drew more Keys of Providence hidden in his sleeves. "No I was not Berserker, about ten years ago I abandoned her because of my own issues. But now though… I must make it out of here alive tonight so I can see my daughter graduate from the academy, go to college, fall in love with someone, threaten said someone if they make my daughter cry. No Hercules. I simply have far too much to live for." He replied rather calmly to his Servant.

Hercules chuckled at the last thing on his to do Master's list, 'perhaps there was a reason why he summoned me after all.' Hercules thought as both he and his master got into their combat stances and stared at the wave of demons before them, before running into the heart of the group to kill them all. Not one demon will make it alive tonight while the both of them still breathed here.

* * *

Meanwhile at another place at the same time, a certain duo of blonde haired female Servants were also out as well. But unlike the Kirei and his group, these two were on their motorcycles out pushing it to the max as they came across a massive group of demons and changed into their respective outfits and pulled out their weapons and began to kill all the demons before them now.

The one in the silver armor and royal blue dress gown then shouted. "Release the Wind King!" as she roared it out a whirlwind came out of her invisible blade and slammed into the group of demons causing them to screech and only to become nothing as she easily ran them over and slayed them all rather quickly with her invisible sword leaving nothing but ashes behind her. The other blonde female was that far behind her in terms of slaying demons rather skillfully as well.

In her case however, unlike the blonde woman who used an invisible weapon to slay her foes before her sight. She used a Battle Standard and prayed as she shouted "Luminosité Eternelle!" As her Battle Standard began to flow and the demons hissed and screamed as they felt the holy power it emitted and were naturally weak against holy elemental attacks. She soon used her Standard as a spear to smash, stab, and smack all of her foes before her as some of them disintegrated from being attacked by such a high ranking Holy Noble Phantasm before them.

Then she used her motorcycle to grind some of the demons that were on the ground to dust taking out even more demons from her. That wasn't to say that they were alone though. No, soon enough a car holding a red haired teenager accompanied by an American man wearing Riot Gear came out before putting on his helmet as his red visors glared into the demons that the two ladies were slaying before them. As the armored man look at the battlefield before him before deciding.

He then looked at the boy besides him as he barked his orders. "Shirou make sure none of the demons make it out of here or try to crawl out. Go through the remnants that Saber and Ruler left and use Ascalon to deal with the demons. Holy Weapons will be of more use here, got it?" Shirou nodded in understanding before he said "Trace On." quietly and projected his copy of Ascalon. Then he gave a few test swings before nodding in satisfaction before heading off to where his Servants were.

Though he paused and looked back at the armored man. "So uncle, what will you be doing in the meantime then?" he asked rather curiously, and said uncle's response was to pull out an anti-material rifle before loading an explosive shell magazine into it. Before he gave his nephew a rather questioning look with it as Shirou nodded as scratched his head a bit. "Right, point taken."

Then Shirou rushed off to join his Servants in cleaning up this mess as the "uncle" quickly sprinted and jumped onto the building in front of him as he took a look through the scope and quickly started to snipe down and blow up all the demons around this sector. It was quite luckily for him that he had the weapon silenced before him otherwise someone would have noticed the loud crack and booming noise of an anti-tank rifle in the neighborhood as he quickly hunted down his demonic prey.

As he shot down another demon and vanquished it from this world, he noticed that there were still demons coming out of the woodwork which confused him a bit. It was then he decided to start searching for anything odd and hearing a slither behind him he sighed. And then quickly turned around as he pulled out an orange laser pistol and blasted the demon into ashes quickly.

He then noticed about three more demons appearing on the rooftop and he quickly pulled out a tommy looking gun and it soon shot out lasers disintegrating any demons heading his way. He quickly took a deep breath as he went back to his sniping and scouting position as he took note of how his nephew and his two Servants were doing in dealing with their adversaries right now.

So far he was pleased by how fast they were dealing with the enemy before them. He even smiled a bit in pride as he saw his nephew applied his own battle tactics and maneuvers to slaying about seven demons all at once. He saw just how quickly and strongly his son's Servants were doing and saw to his pleasure they were doing okay as well.

Though the situation was getting a bit harder on all of them as he even saw that Saber pulled out the other sword that he gave to her and started using it. Thankfully she was okay and adept enough at two sword style fighting with using the sword of possibly one of the most famous Paladins in human history, the blade of Sir Roland the Brave. She was certainly brave enough or worthy of it for sure. He could not have think of a more worthy warrior besides Ruler next to her.

Still though, to have summoned that many demons throughout the entire city and not get noticed is not possible considering how fast it was, especially if the Demon Lord was summoned so soon. No, most likely that there a Servant most likely a Caster that specialized in summoning things. No doubt that the Demon Lord gave that Servant a particular boost to help summon more. But then again Demon Lords and the like ones were said to be beyond humans so there's that.

Shaking his head out of that thought he'll cross the bridge once it reaches there, not to mention he had to sigh as he started to hear creepy laughter from the two women down below. He rolled his eyes at their childish behavior and thought that those two enjoyed their motorcycles way too much for normalcy. For Saber though, he remembered saying that she was going to go "jousting" on one of his lovely motorbikes. Ruler just stared at the other one in awe like she was given a chance to eat more of his nephew's amazing pastries again.

If there is one thing without a doubt that he can easily admit about. It would be that Shirou is the better pastry chef of the two, especially compared to him. Heck if it wasn't for the Grail War right now, he would have signed his papers and sent him off to one of the more prestigious cooking schools in Japan so that Shirou can push him talents to even greater height if he stay at home.

Pushing away that thought he took another look through his scope again and tried to spot any more demons that were not killed by the boy or his Servants until he came across an interesting sight. There was a creepy looking man in a robe with giant puffed up eyes staring rather creepily at Ruler and he was holding some kind of Tome in his hand. Quickly knowing that he found his target he tried to shoot the scum but hit some kind of force field and the scum grew rather angry.

He then started to chant and the Book now a Tome of sorts started to summon more and more demons rapidly. He narrowed his eyes as he finally confirmed that the man before him was the Caster of White Team and that he was the one aiding the Demon lord in summoning more demons rather quickly as well. It seems that he has found his new target and now he will destroy him viciously and without pause. But first he needed to deal with all the recently summoned demons. Then he will kill that damned Caster Servant rather painfully.

* * *

Archer grunted as he tore through a series of demons in this sector while he noticed to the side that Caster was having a fun time blowing them all up with her magic. He then noticed even further to the side his Master and Caster's Master were beating up the demons using a combination of magic and martial moves like a pro. As he saw Rin unleashed a Gandr at a demon's head and saw that Luvia aimed for center mass of the demon before using a gem like a bomb.

While it did suck that the situation escalated beyond normalcy in what you little you could find in a typical Grail War. He had to admit, that it felt incredibly good to just be killing monsters for once like this. He hated the fact that he had to kill tons of humans for Alaya all the damned time. But now he gets to kill demons, which was a rather welcome change of pace for him, so he wasn't going to complain about the foes he got to kill this time. As he bisected a demon from top to bottom easily.

He then noticed a hoard of demons heading their way, narrowing his eye he put away his favorite Chinese twin short swords and started to project his bow. Now he would show Rin and the others why he was deserving of the Servant Class Archer. He needed something fast and powerful and he had the perfect sword for that, Hrunting. He projected it, altered it and soon enough he said "Go into the Red Plains, Hrunting!" as he released the projectile sword at his target group of foe.

The results were devastating as the now Broken Phantasm blew all of the demons up causing them to screech in pain and suffering as the evaporated from the amount of power that was on it. He could not help but give out a rather smug grin seeing the look of surprise and awe on a certain twin tailed magus, her rival's look of dropped jaw, and Caster's own unique surprise as he did all of that with ease. Yes, he was no ordinary badass, he is the greatest Badass ever of all time!

He then dropped his smug grin as he saw more demons appearing and all bloodthirsty for some human flesh or Servant flesh. It matters not to him, because they were all going to die at Caster's hand. Who just finished some kind of ritualistic trap of sorts and blew all of them away in an Area of Effect Spell. He could not help but let out a low whistle at the amount of damage the Caster was doing. Sure he knew who she was but still that was pretty damn powerful. He made a mental note to himself to never ever get on the mad side of the woman who was a Divine Avatar.

There were many Servants that he could admit to being scared of and now the Facet of Divinity of the Sun Goddess of Japan has entered that list. He would never ever try to piss her of, especially if she was summoned in Japan where she would have the natural advantage and has been summoned by someone who is truly competent like a certain blond wrestling Magus. Who was boasting right now about how awesome her Servant is while putting a Demon in a headlock.

Naturally that led to Rin boasting how awesome he was and through him she was to Luvia boasting how she summoned a Servant that is quite fast and efficient. He sighed in amused exasperation as he cut down several more demons and kicked one so hard in the center that the demon was sent flying through the street till it crashed and died on impact with the lamppost there. Going through so many dangerous situations and Grail War, and he still has no idea how or why Rin or Luvia argue the way they do in so many parallel universes so violently like that.

Ah well maybe it will just be one of those things that he will never be able to comprehend for the rest of his existence ever. He sighed gain as he casually dodged another attempted blow from a demon and just easily cut through it like it was nothing. Noticing a many of them scattered about now. He projected a huge amount of nameless blades for this moment. He soon spoke out "Trace Overedge, Continuous Fire!" As all the nameless blades made their way speeding for their target.

And soon enough he noticed with an calm look that all the demons were destroyed completely. Honestly this was getting ridiculous, he only knew of one Servant that could summon this kind of demon and in bulk due to the many variations of the Grail War he's been in. the only one who could have summoned this many demons would probably after his younger counterpart's group considering that the Caster in question had quite the obsession with Ruler.

Which made it all the more rather frustrating for him because that would mean he held no power to end the so far endless hoard of demons. And it was not like he could just go off and run away to find the enemy Caster either because that would lead to some rather unwanted attention and unwanted suspicion from Rin as well. He had no intention of letting her know who he actually was and what it is he represented among the Servants here right now. It was would be too cruel.

Still though it seems like they were almost just about done wiping off this side of the sector of all the demons and quickly gained permission from Rin to pursue any fleeing demon or any other nest that may be popping out. While Rin, Luvia, and Caster stayed back to repair the city to the best of their ability so they don't attract far too much attention for why the road would look like a broken mess that much. He also made himself a note to personally praise Caster's advanced magical skills as well. That woman really knew what it was that she is doing in her magic.

Oh well time to move on now, he has some new targets to hunt down and violently end as well. He also took this as a moment to hopefully spy on the Courier as well, there was so much that he desired to know about this particular version for sure. After all, it is not often you get to meet a hero from another timeline like that after all now.

* * *

Gabriel was getting really angry right about now as he snarled as another demon jumped down in front of him and he used his Holofire to it into ashes. He had finally found the damned Caster and the one responsible for all of their problems right about now and the damned piece of shit was fleeing. There was no way in Heaven or Hell was he going to let this piece of shit get away!

Especially since this bastard used the demons to try and attack several homes along the way thus distracting him as he went to protect the families. Then the bastard got even more annoying as all of that was just a distraction to summon the bigger and smarter demons and set them loose. He then had to split up from his nephew and Servants as they went speeding after them while he still pursued the Caster. So that meant he was going in solo on this operation right about now.

Then the bastard decided to go for the sea to try and escape and just when he had enough and decided to pull out a Fat Man on his ass. One rather unwelcomed guest came back to haunt him as he widened his eyes at the blood lust that was screaming at him and turned to the side. Only to barely dodge the incoming blade that was about to chop off his head, a rather familiar one at that.

He then fired a stream of bullets from his Sleepytime and jumped back a bit to widen his eyes in shock at the familiar foe before him. Then his widened eyes became incredibly violent at the man before him. "Lanius, you son of a Bitch!" he snarled at the man who became the Lancer of White whose only response is to just snort at him before he shifted into a combative stance now.

"It seems fate has granted me a second chance for me to avenge my first and only loss against you Courier. Or should I call you Monster of the West?" He taunted before Gabriel quickly pulled out his famed Ranger Sequoia that was gifted to him from Chief Hanlon for all the deeds he had done for NCR back when he was still alive. He glared incredibly angry at the Lancer before his eyes has said as Lancer glared at him back with an equal amount of rage and venom.

"Just you fucking try it Lanius. It is going to go down just the same, you in a Goddamned ditch after I blew up your fucking body just like last time." Gabriel said with no small amount of hate as he began to fire his Ranger Sequoia as Lancer grunted from the amount of force that one bullet had and he silently made a thanks for being a Servant enhanced by that Demon Lord.

As he began to swing his bladed weapon at the Courier as he also pulled out his Mysterious Magnum as well and pointed it at Lanius and began to fire point blank range. The duel between the Monster of the West and the Monster of the East from the Post-Apocalyptic Wasteland has finally begun again as they went off to violently try and kill off one another by the docks then.

Gabe grunted as he was slammed in the stomach by the bottom part of weapon that Lanius used and slammed into a fence denting it badly. Only to quickly recover as he dodged another slash attempt from Lanius as he ran jumped up to do a downward swing on his face. Before Gabe scoffed and replaced his pistols with his Riot Shotgun and started firing back at him quickly.

Lanius grunted as he got into cover to stay safe from the Courier's rampage of 12 gauge shells everywhere and quickly called up for reinforcement in the form of 3 Legionary Assassin Teams. All of whom teamed up on Gabe as he quickly threw a flash bang and got into cover to duck from the incoming bullets everywhere heading for him. He snorted in derision as he knew full well that Lanius could not kill him in a one on one fight, even if he was Servant while he was human mostly.

He pulled out his upgraded 25mm grenade APW and loaded high explosive rounds and fired three of them in rapid succession and waited. Till he smiled as he heard the satisfying screams of Legionary Assassins getting blown up all over there. Judging from the amount of screams he heard that was about 10 people. So that meant that was two teams down and one more to go and then he can finally kill Lanius again for a second time as he kept his sense up for the Legionary Assassins.

His sense were then shouting at him as he dodged another series of gunfire from the last team of Legionary Assassins and he fire two high explosives 25 mm grenades at the group. Then watch in sickening joy at seeing them all blow up and scream in pain and suffering. But he returned his attention back to Lanius who was starting to realize that regardless of what status he's in or how many men he was going to throw at Gabe. None of that meant for shit to him while he still stand.

In life the Courier has overcome all obstacles in his path and has surpassed the common man to become that of legends like the Vault Dweller, the Chosen One, and the Lone Wanderer. He had tricked Elijah to stay in the Vault. He defeated the White Legs at Zion National Park. He stole the secrets of Big Mountain. He traveled the Divide and made peace with his former adversary.

He has become the greatest hero that the Mojave Wasteland has ever known and he has only been rivaled by one man, and even that was not enough to stop him. While he may be weaker as he is now mostly human and Lanius is now a Servant there was something that he had on the Legate. He has been in battles for the last decade against supernatural creatures that would make even the most hardened Centurion cry. He took on many, many foes in this life without trouble.

Compared to Lanius who only gotten stronger because of his status as a Servant, he has been growing as a fighter all this time. Lanius has been in stagnation, he had never fought the Dead Apostles, Magus that defy common sense and reality, never fought some of the few Phantasmal Creatures here. Compared to him who had fought all these being and persevered and triumph in the face of them all. You could say that Lanius was no more than a Frog in a Well to Gabe now.

The only thing he got going for him in this battle was the fact that Gabe already used up a lot of energy early on dealing with those demons and the Legionary Assassins and the fact that Lanius is now a Servant. Ah well, it is not like that he became a hero because it was easy now was it? He was going to kick his ass and find that Caster and rip him into pieces before he sets out on planning to deal with the Demon Lord in his city right about now then. "Get back here and fight me like a man you Bastard!" He roared at the slowly retreating man right about now.

* * *

Mordred roared as she cut many demons that were laying before her as she was currently on a car moving at an incredibly insane pace and crazy way as well as holding her current master inside it. She should not have been surprised that she could have escaped without any issue and suffer no consequences for it. It was not as if the Demon Lord was going to let her off easily and let her escape to stand against it.

But it was not like she was going to let them get to the girl and her mother and let them hurt her new master. She may no longer have been a Knight of the Round Table but she does still have her pride as a Knight still and she was not going to let them touch the two for as long as she still breathes in this world through her current body as of now. She would stand firm and tall like this.

Now seeing a massive amount of demons heading her way she was about to use her Noble Phantasm to utterly destroy them until she heard the revving of motorcycles heading her way. Only to be left in shock as her father and another lookalike came out of nowhere and pushed the demon horde back. But she was not really paying attention to that part no, she was paying attention to the mount that those two were using and goodness they looked beautiful!

She also noticed that the woman who looked like her father also had a red haired man wrapping his right arm around her waist at the same time also holding a sword in his left arm cutting through the demons as well. Also the woman was smiling a bit excitedly while blushing at the same time? Seems that the woman who looked alike to her father had a fondness for the man. Meh, it was not like she ever devoted much time to the weird thing known as love or romance.

Still though the mounts they were using were impressive nevertheless! They made a strong firm sound, went at amazing high speed, and they were causing so much damage despite being machines of the modern world! She really wanted to ride on one of those. It was only when her father turned around did she looked surprised and finally noticed her on the car that she was on.

"Mordred!? Is that really you?" My dad exclaimed out at me as she was distractedly cutting up demons with a sword that I have never seen her wield before. Dang, even when distracted my dad is still good at kicking ass whenever he felt like it. As he then accelerated around one of them and easily circled around and chopped off that things head with relative ease naturally.

"Hello father, it's been a while, well kind of like one day but you get what I'm saying, since we last fought hasn't?" As I too jumped into the action and started cutting up more and more of the demons as the car holding the two decided to make their escape right now and finally I can breathe a little bit easier at now having to worry about them being in danger here right now.

Father just nodded as he was right next to me. "It seems we have much to discuss later Mordred. But for now let us deal with these demons and rid the city of this filth!" She all but commanded and I could not help but feel excited that I was fighting alongside my father once again in the modern world as I charged at the enemy before us jumping up to swing down my sword at them. Cutting them all up into pieces before I noticed just how many of the demons there were.

This was going to be a long night now, she could just tell.


	10. Chapter 10

Gabe was getting seriously pissed off right about now, that damned Legate threw a damn wrench in his current goals as he allowed his Caster to get away while he then engaged him in combat. This time around there was no way in hell he was going to let him get away while he still breathed. Such a piece of shit such as him did not belong here in this time as did he. They both hail from the savage wasteland and kill dozens upon dozens of people, monsters, machine, and the like to get to where they did in their life then.

He snarled viciously as he started firing all of his submachine guns at the Legate and the damned Legate was protected by his armor and his Healing Powder. He could have brought out some of his more unique powerful weapons but that would take some time to aim and that would give the Legate more than enough time to escape from his sight. And there was no way in Heaven or Hell was he going to let one of the greatest terrors to continue existing in the modern world. Especially since he served on the White Team.

He then noticed that the Legate was stopping somewhere and was motioning for him to come at him in battle. If he was any other man or a less thoughtful one, then he would have charge in recklessly like that. But he knew better than that, he knew that the Legate probably rigged this place to be only a place where he could win in this battle. He hated when he was correct when all of a sudden dozens upon dozens of Legionaries equipped with Cowboy Repeaters and Hunting Rifles appeared on various roof tops all aiming at him. Not willing to die so easily he made way for cover inside a warehouse protected by a wall.

Taking the time to have a brief respite he took the time to count the numbers of guns firing, people shouting, people moving, and preparing for what might happen next. He first took out some C4 and planted them near the window entrances. He then pulled out some demolition charges and placed them near the doorways and secondary part to the windows. He then heard the guns stopped firing at his position. He quickly equipped his Stealth Suit and pulled out a Stealth Boy to remain in hiding for now.

Pulling out his detonator, he waited for the highest concentration of Legionaries and soon when they got close enough. He activated his plastic explosions blowing up many of them to dust while the ones that survived screamed in pain at the burn marks, fragments lodged inside them now. Then the rest of the fool legionaries, attracted to blood like a shark, started swarming in not noticing the charges beeping thanks to the loud noises they made plus the screams of their wounded. That took out even more of them out now.

He then made his move as he pulled out his silenced pistols and started to give them headshots and amidst the confusion he also threw several flash bangs and capitalized on their weaknesses and kill even more of them. He then snuck out of the warehouse through one of the windows and to his surprise and rage he saw another one of his foes back from the grave to haunt him. The fucking Caesar was here and now he was also commanding his Legate to fight once more in the battlefield. God he hated and loved his life at times.

It matter little to him at this point in the war now, his desire to kill the leader of the legion alongside his rabid pet come secondary to his main goal of just surviving now. He had no intentions of dying here, especially to bunch of little shits such as them. He decided he was going to need something rather heavy and as much as he dislikes the idea of using it. He decided to bring about the Red Glare and aimed it at them before shooting out multiple high explosive rockets and lit up the entire place with his foes burning.

But as much would have it the damned duo from Hell survived the barrage of explosions as the Legate and the Caesar were lucky enough to blown back and sent into cover that prevented them from turning into dust. Glaring at him now as his position was made aware they started up the fight to try and kill him. But they would always fail, as they did not account for his SMMG firing at their asses now. Then several demons came in to make the whole thing rather annoying, as in they helped cover their escape again.

He quickly left the docks as fast as he can, he needed to find that damned Caster before this situation gets any worse. He quickly picked up the trail, which wasn't that hard considering that the man's demons ooze out some black slimy substance not to mention the magic energy it left. Following the trail he quickly soon entered the sewers and cursed at how this is turning out now. The Caster was clever enough to use the sewers to navigate the place and move about very quickly to spread his demons through the city here. It was such an ingenious yet simple plan that he berated himself for not seeing it and went about to hunt.

The damned place was too dark for him to walk around so he quickly put his Elite Riot Gear back on and started walking the sewers trying to catch a hint of this mad mage. Occasionally though he would stop by a certain place to check for any demons moving about or try to evade patrols to see if he could trail one back to its base but no such luck. He would however find the occasional patrol going out to attack the surface once more and he quietly dealt with them by burning them to ashes and seeing them all die then.

He then noticed the magic in the air was getting thicker so he felt that he had to be on the right track to finding the Caster. He did not care if he was entering the territory of a well-fortified territory of a Caster. He needed to stop him at all cost, what he saw left him speechless as he looked at all the back organic lining everywhere and noticed several pods around the place. It was a terrifying realization that he was in some kind of hatchery for the demons and that they intend to breed more into the world to cause havoc.

He first decided to find the nutrients that kept feeding into this hatchery and hound, to his eternal disgust and horror, dozens upon dozens human bodies being broken down into slush as they were being fed into this. He scowled viciously and soon he made a personal vow to find the Caster and make his end as slow and painful as possibly as he started setting up the C4 and fire bombs all over the place to make sure none of this was left for the Association to find and fuck around with in case they decide to investigate here.

Now nodding in satisfaction of his own work he set everything ablaze and those that did not get burned away soon found themselves at the end of his heavy flamer and flamethrower, as he burn everything to ashes to make sure that none of it can be salvageable. Just to make sure he covered the entire place in flames once more before moving on. It was at times like this that he remembered that fire destroys evidence better than explosives or whatever shitty excuses that the Association love to throw out there.

Seriously though most of the way they tried to cover up the incidents were just nonsensical and did not even take a genius to figure out that something was really crappy about the way they tried to cover it up. It appears that none of them ever paid attention to how science was advancing and thus they are stuck with excuses that might have worked back in the forties or fifties but not the early twenty first century at the very least. It was much easier to use fire to destroy evidence such as this most of the time in the War.

* * *

Saber grunted as she took another demon down and kicked one very hard in the face when she noticed one of them heading straight for her child. There was no way in Heaven or Hell was she going to lose her child! Especially since Mordred wanted a chance to try and talk out, and most likely fight out, all of their issues soon enough. She was not missing this chance to hear out her child as she slaughter through more and more demons closing in onto their position. She realized that they needed to spread out or be stuck.

"Everyone! We need to scatter else we will be surrounded on all sides!" she shouted as her group all nodded in affirmation. She quickly speeded up her motorbike to pick up her child while Ruler picked up Shirou and had him use his projections to launch swords at the demons following them while Ruler used her battle standard to smack them down. She and her son just slaughter just about anything that moves that was not human in origin and showed the demons why the Knights were not be messed with at all.

She had to admit though this was possibly the first time in her life that she had another passenger with her that was not Guinevere. Though for some reason when she saw Shirou holding onto Ruler as Ruler sped her motorbike she felt rather uncomfortable with the idea of Ruler spending so much time with Shirou. She had to admit that Gabe's boy had grown on her very well. There were few people that could be as honest as Shirou is and yet still find a way to be able to empathize with many of her problems and issues.

Not to mention that he is very well mannered for a young boy and treat her and Ruler with the upmost respect no matter what. But by God the greatest thing about Shirou is his skill in the culinary arts. Never had she ate more delicious food than the food that Gabe would have made back then during the Forth Grail War. She still remembered the Feast of the Servants with fond remembrance as she saw all the food that Gabe made with his skilled hands. Not to mention that Gabe has trained Shirou to be a skilled chef.

She had to make a reminder to give her appreciation for Gabe later for being able to teach him so many good cooking skills, not to mention Gabe flat out admit that Shirou is better than him at cooking food. But the point is, she never had felt as close to anyone than she has in the last couple of days, save for Gabe, and when she gets the occasional dream that gave her insight into the enigma that is Shirou Emiya. She desired to know more about her master that is a rare Incarnation in the modern world with a unique spell.

But back to the action as she swung her invisible blade at the enemies again causing them to scatter as Mordred just power through everything heading their way. See a small overpass with demons she gave a knowing look to Mordred, who only grinned in excitement as soon as they got close. Mordred jumped roaring defiantly to the foes before them before chopping off all of their heads and jumped back down to land on her motorbike. She had to admit that was rather fun to do and hope that they could do some more.

Perhaps this was the kind of bonding activities that Gabe has spoken of when he and one of the three kids wanted to get along better and have fun and what not? She certainly felt like she was bonding a bit better with her child Mordred as they have yet to actively try to kill each other, which was a plus in her book. Not to mention the small little grins and compliments with each other has gone a long way since their first meeting in the Grail War. Dare she say it, she honestly wished for more foes so they can bond a bit better.

May not be the bonding activity that most people have in mind, but hey whatever works right? Not to mention this is so much more cathartic and less awkward than simply just talking it out. One thing that she noticed with Mordred is that they would rather speak with their actions rather than their words. It was the small things such as these that she noted the similarities that she and Mordred shared. Despite being rather hotheaded at times, she could remember the amount of passion Mordred had before the rebellion.

At first she was honestly surprised by the amount of devotion Mordred would devote to, but all of that started to make sense as she heard of his origins. Mordred wanted his approval as a father, and her rejection cause Mordred to go with the rebellion. Shaking her head of these thoughts she lost her child once and she was not going to lose her child a second time! Those were the thoughts that were running in her head, as she ran over many of their foes while also ending them to make sure they do not come back.

She then reunited with Ruler and Shirou and just as we were about to move on we heard a loud honking sound and moved to our left and saw…a bus escorted by Lancer, Rider and their respective Masters? Then Shirou spoke up. "Seems like our friends need a bit of help protecting those kids, everyone we have to move it!" We all nodded as we all sped up to go aid our allies in defending the bus from those demons. There were lives at stake, kids even. She would not fail to protect those kids while she still hold breathe.

So with a mighty roar she charged at the demons chasing the bus filled with the kids and surprised just about everyone there and slammed one of the demons into the concrete wall and the other into the ground. She revved up her bike and soon the surprise on their allies' face soon become large grins as they attacked and fought back with even more ferocity trying to keep their foes away from the kids. She once more called upon her wind attack to push all of them away from the bus so they can focus more easily on them.

* * *

Archer grunted and smirked as he cut down the last demon that was in this area so now he, Caster, Rin, and Luvia could move on now. Of course that was before the loud roar of madness that could have only come from a Servant of Madness. Sighing in exasperation he turned around and saw that the Berserker of White has shown up to fight with them, and he was not alone as well. Considering that the Rider of White was also there and the way that she was staring at him lustfully gave him a lot of shivers and chills down his spine. Yeah he was going to keep his distance away from the crazy nymph, much safer for his mind.

He just knew this was not going to end well with him if he ended up fighting Rider, so he quickly elected to take on Berserker before any of the girls decided to do anything. It was so much safer for his sanity and manhood if he was nowhere near that lady. Which also made this fight a lot more difficult as Berserker is a rather annoying wrestler of sorts with Mad Enhancement boosting all of his physical attributes, how annoying. But nevertheless, he has been in far worse situations and persevered through all of them still.

Taking out his favorite twin swords, he started charging at Berserker who only began to notice he was there and failed to dodge the first series of crippling blows to him. Though Archer noted with annoyance that all of the wounds were quickly regenerating from his first wave of attacks. Oh how he hated Battle Constitution skills at times. They always made it much harder for him to permanently put down Servants not to mention that it would always take more and more blows to be able to finally kill any one of them.

Oh great and now he was swing his fists wildly in a rather vain attempt to pulp his face into mush, that was not to say he was having an easy time dodging his blows. Despite the boost he received for being summoned properly, for once, he was still slower than Berserker by a good amount. There is a reason why Berserkers have the best physical status among all of the seven Servant classes after all. Luckily though they were not sane enough to be able to use any of their Noble Phantasms unless it was passive.

Thankfully Berserker had no such Noble Phantasms that were passive in nature and that just meant being able to kill him as fast as he could. But damn was it not easy as Berserker kept on smashing through everything and just kept on sending fragments of the things he destroyed at him. Even if he was a Servant, shrapnel may no longer be able to kill him. But they can still cause him a lot of pain and that could also impede his movements as well. That means he had to adapt and improvise on the run, so no holding back.

He started to use his own personal Aria now. " **I am the bone of my sword**." He chanted as he started to ready himself for his fight with Berserker. Dodging his first blow he chanted again. " **Steel is my body and fire is my blood**." As he traced his favorite twin swords to use again, Berserker snarled and roared at him and charged at him as he threw the first set of blades at him. Causing Berserker too instinctively to try and defend himself. But being a Servant with rather tough skin it hardly did anything to hurt him.

But that was not to say it was pointless as the swords kept spinning around Berserker as he chanted the third set of his personal Aria but not enough to call upon _that_. " **I have created over a thousand blades**." As he traced another set of the Married Swords, causing the blades with were spinning out of control to now head back towards the blades with even stronger pull. He could feel the weight of his blades trying to reconnect with one another. So he threw and soon enough all four blades were spinning around Berserker.

When they all finally slammed into each other they all exploded and for once they caused Berserker some actual pain. As he now started to hiss and stopped paying attention to the battle to look over his wounds, big mistake. As he started to charge at him and utter another line of his Aria. " **Unknown to death nor known to life**." As he traced his final and third set of Married Blades to use on the mad Servant of White. He then cross the blades behind his back before feeding them as much energy as he could into the blades.

And instantly the blades started glowing with power as they started morphing behind his back as they grew longer and instantly became covered in feather like ridges. As he then jumped up and held his blades for a downward swing as he growled a bit. All the meanwhile uttering a rather old poem for his blades. The style and meaning Triple linked Crane Wings as he started to make his attack on Berserker.

"Spirit and technique, flawless and firm." He first uttered. "Our strength rips the mountains, our swords split the water." As he reached for Berserker with killing intent. "Our names reach the imperial villa." As he shouted out the last line. "The two of us cannot hold the heavens together. Crane Wing Three Realm!" As I slammed my now near broken Married Swords at as Berserker looked at me in both surprise and primal fear causing a massive explosion engulfing the both of us in smoke. While I jumped back a bit.

As I narrowed my eyes at the ensuing small smoke mushroom I caused and I reinforced my eyes further and saw that Berserker is heavily wounded from my fatal attack but still alive. Guess that speaks more about just how tough Berserker Servants really are than it does for my own weaknesses. Nevertheless I traced Hrunting once more and alter it to become a projectile for me to use. I chanted a bit for this. "Go into the red Plain, Hrunting." As I released the arrow at him as Berserker screamed in pain as he was killed by my power finally ending his life and with one less foe for us then.

I let out a sigh of relief as I killed the Berserker of White before me and soon I turned my attention to the Rider and quickly made my way to where the girls are. And to my nonexistent surprise, they were totally kicking Rider's ass but the woman fled and used a shitload of demons to distract them from noticing her escape. I quickly joined in on the fight to protect my master and allies and soon enough after about like ten to fifteen minutes or so, we finally destroyed all of them and I quickly updated Rin on what happened.

Unfortunately, Rin used my victory over Berserker to start having another pissing contest with Luvia and soon enough the two girls descended into arguments once again. I just barely kept my eyes from rolling at them and their immaturity and inability to not stop arguing for just one minute or so. Having enough and being proud of myself for accomplishing something rather useful I just closed my eyes to focus for a bit.

Though my attention was quickly picked up as Caster gave me a thermos with chilled green tea in it. As she smiled rather kindly at me as I was a bit surprised by it till I remember. Caster was a woman who desired to be a good wife but was ultimately hunted down for her nature and even after death never stopped to a good woman. Smiling in appreciation to her, we both just sat down and drank tea waiting for our respective Masters to stop arguing so we can focus on the objective at hand later, she made good tea.

* * *

The unknown Demon Lord was watching everything through its new minion's eyes as it saw all of the members of Black team come out and play with the minions it sent. It was certainly appreciative of the fact that these demons can pose a threat to the Servants, if in sufficient numbers, not to mention the fact it was learning all there is to know about the opposing team. While it did see some of the fights that some of the members of White Team has fought, it has yet to see all of their full capabilities and powers just yet.

So it decided to play a little game for now and had the Caster of White, ironically considering the man was a psychotic demon summoner and was the origins for the story known as Bluebeard, so he was far from anything white. It did not want the Caster to go out but considering how much more useful it would be sow chaos with him around, it thought that it might be an okay plan to go. But needless to say even though the Servants were all tough in their own way, it was not focused on any of them in all honesty.

It was far more interested in the man that was summoned as the Archer of the Fourth Grail War and somehow survived to live in the modern days. That by itself was rather interesting to note, what made him more interesting was the fact that the Archer was in fact a hero from another timeline and also much farther from that future. It was intrigued and wanted to know more about it so it searched the Old Fool's mind and study all that it could learn about the mysterious Wildcard that was summoned during the war.

And seeing that two of the Servants on its side lose to him made it wonder just how much of a threat will the Courier pose to its goals. So it decided to take in all the known information about the Courier from the Archer and Lancer and formulated a plan to deal with him permanently. Lest he becomes even more of a serious threat than he already has to him. The most important thing for him was that the man needed to die. And that would have been the true objective of its mishaps for tonight with the info on the Servants.

But when the man did not die and managed to almost kill both its Lancer and Archer and still continued to hunt down its deranged Caster. Despite not finding the psycho, he was able to put a massive twist to its plan by destroying the hatchery it had managed to set up with Caster's aid. Rather than be angry, it was honestly amused and little bit amazed by how tenacious the Courier is, guess he is a high priority target.

Other than him though he noted how strong the Sabers were of this Grail War, it seems like a shame that the Saber of their team won't be returning to them any time soon. But he also took note of the Archer that appeared in this war for Black Team and noted how he had the ability to continuously make copies of the weapons he used. But what shocked it the most was the fact that he could apparently make copies of the Noble Phantasms and such. So he was placed as the greatest threat to their team now as he could do that.

Noble Phantasms were dangerous in the hands of a skilled Servant and they were often the trump cards that could change the way that the battle could go. Or offer them great aid and assistance when they need to do so. Seeing a man that could so easily make copies of Noble Phantasms and break them whenever he wanted was going to be a nasty challenge. What worried it even more so was that it only used possibly at best; two to three of them. Just how many Noble Phantasms could that Archer use and modify for his use?

Not to mention that they had lost Berserker as well and he was one of the heavy hitters for the war and now their team is just down to, including itself, to just six of them. And worst of all the only heavy hitters left for the frontline were basically Lancer and Rider, Lancer it could trust to get things done as soon as possible. Rider on the other hand… was rather questionable and could easily aid them as well as backstab them. Not to mention she had a bit of an obsession with all the males on the opposite side for being pretty.

But her biggest obsession seems to be with the Lancer clad in blue, and if it was remembering correctly. She had a major infatuation with that one, meaning she will most likely try to ride him like a horse, and that unfortunately meant having one less fighter focused on the fight. But still she was a good fighter when her libido was not going out of control which is why it sent her after the mostly female group with Berserker to take care of that lone male, which would become its biggest mistake when Berserker died.

Now it had to personally retrieve the Caster and kept him here so he would be able to make more and call upon some of the stronger members of its brethren. Still despite this setback what it gained for sacrificing Berserker proved to be very insightful and that also meant overwhelming the Archer with bigger, better, stronger, and tougher demons to lay waste against him so he could not use his singular yet horrifying ability against it and its goals. Ah now the trees were starting to bear fruit now another phase complete.

Good now one more if its objective has been compete, the trees were different from that of normal tress after all. These type of trees would grow faster and tougher the more and more spare magic energy was in the air. Which is why the demons were also out on a rampage tonight, the sheer numbers would have forced many of the Servants to use some of their more destructive powers and the aftermath of the excess mana flowing around would have gone into feeding the trees more and more magic to use and quicken its plan.

But for now it will lay low and now it might go down to the basement and top off its supply of mana and also have a nice meal in the form of a cooked human being. Wonder what it should eat tonight, legs served at rare or organs served raw with blood in cup to drink it all down. So many option to pick.

* * *

Kirei crushed another demon underneath his foot as Berserker charged right into another horde of demons and crushing them with his giant stone weapon that honestly looks like a combination of an axe and a bastard sword. He had to admit, it felt good to be kicking ass and taking names, wow he really needed to top picking up slangs from Caren's friends, as well as fighting monsters. The last time he had felt this much excitement in fighting another was when he was fighting the Magus Killer in the basement then.

Shaking out of his thoughts he just barely dodged a series of tentacle strikes from a bunch of demons and luckily did not get any vitals hit. But they did managed to hit him hard enough to leave bruises and cause him to wince a bit. He had to remember that he was no longer as tough and agile as he used to be about ten years back. That was also another thing that has changed in the last ten years or so and he got weaker.

Still though, he more than compensated for it with the experience he has gained over the last ten or so years and now he was still a pretty good fighter. Just now more refined with all the experience now as he stopped a blow to his lungs by raising his right leg and lowering his right elbow and intercepted the attack at the same time. taking advantage of it he narrowed his eyes as he used his remaining hand to grab the tentacle and forcefully pulled the demon towards him and he started swing it around like a lasso before he let it go and slammed it into more demons while the thrown one kept going until it crashed into the wall.

Then he dashed to the remaining ones there and jumped high up in the air before he threw all his of his remaining Black keys while keeping his more special ones in reserve and watch in grim satisfaction as they hissed as they disintegrated before his very eyes. Though he noticed one of the demon trying to crawl away refusing to let one of them go, he crushed the demon's back causing it to hiss as it turned to face him. It was faceless and it had nothing special to identify it by until it started to talk confusing him.

"A **l** _l h_ _ **a**_ **i** l t **h** ** _e S_** _n_ **a** _k_ e **!** " It managed to hiss out before it evaporated before his very eyes. Narrowing his eyes in thoughtful thinking it may be a hint to the Demon lord's identity. The Snake huh? Well now that is a rather unusual name for a demon lord but at least they have something to identity him by now.


	11. Chapter 11

Shirou was now in a rather awkward position in his personal opinion. At first the new Servant that was previously their foe has defected to their side and joined up with them to fight against their enemy in the Grail War. Was now having a heartfelt reunion with Saber, who he learned was this Saber's father and also something that confused him as well. I mean how on earth do two women somehow give birth to a kid despite the sheer impossibility of it? The only thing he could assume from this was magic then.

Then one of the hubcap got blasted into the air revealing uncle who quickly got out of the manhole before the hubcap fell back. All the meanwhile cursing and wiping off all the sewage crap that he had gathered, from what he assumes, to be a very long time down in the sewers. Why he was down there to begin with, he had no idea or any possibly reason for that to occur at all. Till he found out the reason.

"There is a shitload of demons down there and just a while back I came across several hatcheries for them till I laid waste to all of them." Gabe said calmly as he drank down a bottle of cola as everyone else went wide eyed at the big and unsettling he just told them.

"From what I could tell." Gabe said as he continued on. "The Caster of the enemy team is some sort of demon summoner of sorts and thus he spent a huge amount of time preparing to summon them and control them. But it most likely takes time so he probably used his Item Creation Skill to build up hatcheries so he could summon more at a much higher rate as well." He said rather gravely.

Well…that complicates things a lot actually as I then spoke up. "So now that we know it is going why don't we just go down there and destroy them all and prevent more of them from being born?" As I then thought up of another point to bring up. "While we may not destroy them all we should be able to take down a sizable amount of them down can we not uncle?" while everyone looked approvingly of the plan till uncle shook his head in negative.

"Can't Shirou, the sewer networks go on for miles on end, not to mention it is incredibly easy to get lost down there and it is filled to the brim with demons patrolling at random intervals. While I have no doubt most of us could do it. None of your guy's Noble Phantasm are rather silent now are they?" He said pointing to Ruler, Lancer, Rider, and the two Sabers to which every nodded sadly as they tighten their grips.

"Not to mention that many of hatcheries from what I have seen has already attached themselves to the structures of the sewers and when I tried burning them away it caused some of the structure to destabilize a bit. So we can't risk fighting out so openly, not when we could cause the sewers to collapse and by that time the foe might decide that discretion is no longer needed and decide to turn this into a fight on the surface, which I might remind you all would bring about a bloodshed and secrets out."

All of us frowned as he also had a point about that as well, till Ruler spoke up. "In that case we simply need to disable the hatcheries and seal off most of the sewer entrances correct?" To which all of us nodded slowly not following the idea she's got as she smiled with excitement. "If a Caster can bring these out then why don't we get our own Caster to render them useless and create barriers to seal off the entrances as well? She is to my knowledge an Aspect of Divinity so she should be able to do it."

Every nodded in agreement with that as I quickly went up to Ruler and clasped her hands in joy, causing said woman to look surprised and taken aback. "That's a wonderful idea Ruler! With that in place we should be able to keep the people safe and worry more about how to deal with the Demon Lord that has come out and defeat the remaining Servants that our foe has gather into his banner, nice work Ruler!"

I said with all the enthusiasm and joy that I could muster and for some strange reason, gone was the tactical and coolheaded Ruler and out came the blushing and stuttering wreak that is the current her. I was a bit surprised and even more surprised when Bazett and Lancer started chuckling for some reason and uncle just sighed as he started walking away to go home now. I also noticed that Caren did not look that happy and huffed at me before ordering Rider to escort her back home leaving me with the other Servants and the other Saber. Both of whom looked kind of mystified by the on goings before leaving.

Oh yeah now that I realized it, the other Saber came on the car that Miyu and mom were coming in so that meant that she had no way to get over there and my Saber was already offering her a ride. I forgot that my Saber and the other Saber had a past together. Guess they wanted to talk for a bit. So it was then I decided to hitch a ride with Ruler who looked both excited and nervous for the same reasons I was. Ruler is a very beautiful woman and I would be lying to myself if I was not attracted to her a little.

It was at that point I realized the implication of what I have done and why many were amused or unamused with me. But still I slowly forgot all of that as I wrapped my arms around Ruler as she started up the bike. I will say this again, she smelled very nice and I just cling to her waist just a little bit tighter unconsciously as I heard her squeal a bit. Though in the same vein I felt her get a little bit happier from that. So as slowly just drifted off I leaned my head onto Ruler's shoulder as we headed back home now.

* * *

I smiled rather happily as Shirou drifted a bit on our way back home while on the road. I was actually pleased by how he gripped my waist a bit tighter as well. It seems that we were both getting closer to each other than we thought. Shirou also forgot that our link worked two ways and that I could feel his emotions through it as well. All I could feel from him at the moment was that he was content right now. He was happy to be with me so far here on the ride and that was more than I am willing to ask for now.

I must admit, Shirou is a very kind person once again and even in perverted situations at times, he still tries to do the right thing still. His uncle truly did right by him, raising him up to be such a wonderful human. Speaking of his uncle, she was honestly surprised by the fact that he was an Ex Servant from the last Grail War that managed to survive and live today. She was even more surprised when it turns out that he hailed from a different reality further along in humanity's history as well. A hero from the future.

Hearing about Humanity's death through nuclear fire and greed terrified her to no end. Even if she was not aware of how damaging nuclear bombs could be, the Grail sent more than enough adequate info into her mind that she paled at the idea of thousands of those being released and used on the world. It honestly amazed her to no end that regular humans could survive such a world ending calamity and still rebuild from the ruins of the old world to rebuild civilization. She supposes it was by the will of both Man and God that they manage to accomplish such awe inspiring feats in such a ruined world as Gabe's.

Still she was honestly surprised that someone such as Gabe could have appeared from such a desolated wasteland and not be crazy, relatively speaking of course. Still her attention was more focused on the man that became her master for this Grail War, and the one she made a personal promise to herself to protect him to the bitter end during the Fifth Holy Grail War. Still though despite the fact that everything has went as best as it could in this situation there was one thing that she was still disturbed by a lot.

The Archer on their team, while no doubt that he has been loyal and helpful to them, for some strange reason she cannot grasp Archer's true name. That by itself is an impossibility that should not occur considering that all Heroes had their own legends in the Throne of Heroes. But from what she heard about the master of Archer, he was a hero from the future and his summoning was altered as a result.

But that was not possible either as Gabe was also a Hero from the future and he remembered everything that has happened to him in life perfectly fine. So why was it that her authority as Ruler was not working on the likes of Archer of the Fifth Grail War? Even with Gabe, she managed to confirm his existence as a Heroic Spirit by focusing on his spiritual core and searching through the Throne of Heroes and found him under the title of the entity known as COURIER, so why can't she find Archer's name?

It was enough of a major concern that after the meeting that they had at the church couple days back, she informed Gabe and Saber of her worries. Saber's reaction was to keep a firm eye on Archer and watch out for what he does. Gabe's reaction was to have placed on watch and eye only. Stating that if he does prove hostile to them the three of them would deal with Archer and make sure he could not hurt any of them. "So for the time being, keep your silence about this, the fewer people that knows the better it is to keep a secret about this." He said as both girls agree to keep quiet about this issue.

She blinked as she realized that she finally arrived at the house again and both Arturia and Mordred were getting off to go to the sparring hall that they had. She shook her head at that, never had she thought in all her life that an enemy Servant would just defect to them like that. Especially if she remembers correctly that the Knight of Betrayal and the King of Knights had a rather violent past.

But considering that their Saber's wish had been to make sure that all of her Knights get a second chance, she would not have forgotten to include Mordred in that wish as well. She remembered when she asked Arturia if she will be okay with fighting Mordred again, her response was that despite all the issues that she may have had with her own son. She still loved Mordred and blames herself for not being the parent that she needed or deserve and felt that she was a bit too cruel to her in her treatment of her.

Still though the fact that Mordred had long intended to defect and join them because of Mordred's desire to reunite with the only one of her parent that may have actually cared about her was enough to give her pause. So for the time being, much like what Gabe intends to do she will keep an eye on Mordred. There were still lots of information that they needed and could collect from her after all.

Though that would have to be put on hold as she is currently carrying her master, who fell asleep among the way back home. Again she could not help but blush at the amount of muscles that her master has made over the years of intense training he had with Gabe and his other instructors. If she remembered correctly there was still one more instructor that was his martial arts teach of sorts for him to train under. Souichirou Kuzuki was his name if she remembered it correctly, another teacher.

* * *

"And that's the plan, do you think that Caster can get all that she needs to seal off the entrances and destroy all the hatcheries ready by tomorrow night? And also our Assassin is getting the poison ready to assist in taking down most of the demons to make our work easier as well." Gabe said as he was now speaking on the phone with Luvia. Thank God for him that the young woman also uses modern tech as well.

"Don't you worry now Mr. Gabe; my Caster is one of the top tier Servants in term of magical usage so all you have to worry about is when your Assassin will be ready. Luvia out!" She said and ended the conversation rather cheerfully as he just stared at the phone now with a rather blank look before sighing as he took note of everything that has happened since the day started for all of them. It was one mess after another and he had to make sure that everything was attributed too mundane rather than magical.

Then Assassin came in with a rather pleased look on her face. Hoping for some good news he then redirected his attention to her. "So Assassin, lay it on me. have you finished preparing your poison gas to flood the sewers so they only affect the demons and not the mundane so we won't have a rather high casualty list if containment breaks?" And to his joy Assassin nodded in reply as she started to speak now.

"At first it was a bit difficult to create a poison to personally affect them, but with some of the demons appearing near our base and me being able to capture and experiment on one of them. My work went much faster than expected and right now all I have to do is being able to create enough of the gas for it to work. So I would need additional supplies to make more of it. and they should be able to get here tomorrow." She finished as he nodded in affirmative to what and she and cannot do in her current state.

There was only so much that she could do with limited supplies here so it could be considered to be a miracle that she was able to accomplish what she did with what little resources she had. One of the major reason why he wanted her to be summoned in the first place that while she could easily fill out the requirements as an Assassin. Her abilities as a magus was far more important and of more use to him. With either or classes he would get what would suit their purposes the best to win the war.

But to have her be summoned as both Assassin and Caster was a miracle that he would not take for granted. A Caster with a well prepared territory could pose a threat to even the three Knight Class Servants as given enough power and time they could lose the advantage they have in their natural Magic Resistance. Which is why he was grateful to God and beyond when the King of Heroes had no such territory creation skill despite being summoned into that class and had only item creation to use.

But no, the thing that would be most valuable from her alone was the Hanging Gardens of Babylon. While it was simply a fortress from the outside, its main purpose was to be that of a flying weapon of mass destruction. A weapon that would be more than useful when they finally have to take down the Demon Lord as he doubted even a Demon Lord could simply ignore that much power pointed at it. Which is why he refused to have Assassin focused on other matters and stay hidden all the time as well.

While no doubt that each and every one of their Servants was worth his or her salt. Assassin would be their trump card against the Demon Lord. She alone who could create such a powerful EX rank Noble Phantasm would be their key to winning against such odds against the likes of Prehistoric Being such as the Snake, as he found out from his old buddy the Priest, and hopefully cause a lot of damage to it. So under no circumstances could she be put in danger otherwise they lose one of their most powerful ally.

Now back to their conversation. "Excellent work here Assassin I will call you up later when the time for you to deploy your other tool is upon us. Remember the fact that you can create that Noble Phantasm is vital for us to survive this. I wish for you to be safe until then understand?" To which she nodded and just as she was about to leave he spoke one last time. "Also as thanks for your hard work, you can screw around with my nephew as long as you like provided it does not escalate that badly." He added in as a afterthought.

To which Assassin turned quite quickly in surprise before smiling somewhat mischievously as nodded in my direction before leaving. I once again cannot help but sigh at how quickly most of the female Servants on our team grew fond of my nephew. Then again it is to be expected as he heard from Cass and Veronica that one of the best way to a woman's heart was to their stomach which can also work in reverse as well. ah well it will be fun to watch his nephew squirm for a bit under Assassin's watch and all.

"Gabe you're here!" A woman's voice cried out as he smiled rather softly as he barely turned around and caught his girlfriend's hand. "I was so worried about considering how deep you went down into the sewers and the dangers you faced! Don't you ever worry me like that again! I can't stand to lose someone else that is important to me." Irisiviel said softly at the end as she hugged me hard.

He nodded softly as he turned around and gave Irisiviel a strong and firm kiss as she moaned a bit. As soon as they finished there was a bit of a saliva string between them as Gabe looked into her dazzling ruby red eyes. "Don't you worry about me dear, I won't let myself die and I won't let anything happen to our brats either. You can trust me on that one." And soon Gabe closed and locked the door as he also put up the silencing spell as he and Irisiviel soon shared their love for each other once again in their room.

Though he may not say it out loud, he is truly happy that his whole family has been reunited once again and no matter what happens. He will protect them all to the bitter end, that is the promise he made as both the Courier of the Mojave Wasteland and on the pride that he had as a Heroic Spirit of the Throne too.

* * *

For once in his life Shirou Emiya can say that he has encounter true fear. The fear of which is nothing like he has ever seen before even as Ruler and the other Saber looked at him with worry. The former should be expected but the latter was a bit surprising, but nevertheless he has to rein in his fear and face the nightmare before him and he has to stand firm just like uncle did before him. "Shirou are you ready to make more food again? I would like to eat dinner right now." Yes, a hungry Saber is truly terrifying.

"I-I will be done in a minute or so! The food is taking some time considering that we have more people here than usual!" He said quite panicky as he struggled to finish the fifth bath of Fried Rice on his frying pan. 'Not to mention that if Mordred is anything like you than I will have to prepare a lot more for dinner as well.' He thought to himself as he shudders a bit at the idea of feeding a second Saber. Uncle could not help him out right now as he and mom were now with each other once again in their room.

And yeah he has no intention of disturbing that one at all, he remembered the first and last time that Taiga barged in on their home and decided to barge in on mom and uncle's room and all she got in return was several kitchen knives being thrown her way. Which she barely dodged all of due to her kendo training and the fact that uncle was not even really trying to aim at her. And last he heard he planned on sleeping with a powerful laser pistol by his side and plans on vaporizing the intruders.

Yeah he did not feel like getting turned into ashes right now and if there is one thing that he will admit that Taiga is great for. It is knowing when not to do something stupid as seen by all of her stupid actions as of the last couple years or so. He remembered exactly what uncle said about Taiga. "I may not like her or even tolerate that much but at the very least you brats will have a role model of what not to be like when you all grow up." As much as he and his sisters like her, uncle did have many points about her.

"And I am done!" He said with much relief and joy as he turned to his rather patient audience and soon Miyu and Illya came in to help set up the plate and tools for dinner. Now that he looked around he noticed that they have a bigger group than normal tonight, which he really should not be surprised by. But they had to also bring out the extra table to make sure none of them were too crowded as well. First came Ruler and the other Saber, followed by Assassin, Lancer, Bazett and then finally uncle and mom.

Though he did notice that mom and uncle's clothes were a bit off and he silently decided not to ask about it both for his life and for his sanity as well. It was already horrible enough that uncle gave him the talk again and this time including condoms. But he did not have any desire to know what goes on behind their closed doors as well. He also noticed that both Illya and Miyu were sitting far away discussing some events that has occurred since she left and that both Sabers were sitting together having an eating race.

At least till uncle put his foot in that as he smacked them both with a paper fan that he pulled out from underneath the table. While both Sabers were rubbing their heads, uncle silently and calmly berated them. "This is a time for peaceful eating, and regardless of what you wish to compete over. I will not have you two disturb dinner time, do I make myself clear?" While projecting his killing intent at the two Sabers, both of them squeaked and hugged each other a bit tighter out of fear while nodding rapidly.

Then his killing intent vanished as he soon smiled warmly at them, a major contrast to when he was being scary right now. "Good, then let us enjoy our dinner now in peace. We all had a very long night and it would do us no good if any of us did not recover our energy." Was the last thing that uncle said before going back to eating dinner while taking the occasional time to feed mom as mom did the same for uncle. I am so glad that the scary intent thing that uncle use were no directed at us during that time.

Though I did notice that Lancer and Bazett were chuckling a bit while Assassin, who sat next to me, just gave me a rather sultry wink. At the same time Illya and Miyu were sweating a bit from that scary intent while Ruler looked absolutely surprised that uncle could do such a thing before shaking her head and went back to eating dinner. Both my Saber and the other Saber finally managed to recover their wits and started eating more peacefully again but having some kind of thumb war to pass in the meantime.

It was times like these that I enjoyed such dinner like this but I could really do without the sultry look that Assassin kept sending to me and her occasional maneuvers with her hand on my person. I looked around for help but both Sabers were more focused on eating, Lancer and Bazett were snorting at my issue, Miyu and Illya just ignored me, Ruler just grabbed my other side, mom just gave me a positive beam and a thumbs up, and uncle just raised his eyebrow at me while his eyes were filled with mischief.

That mischief sparkling in his eyes gave me the info as to who it was that thought it would be okay to let Assassin and Ruler to do as they wish. I seriously hated uncle at times. "By the way." Uncle spoke up all of a sudden grabbing out attention. "Other Saber, you will now be rooming with Miyu for the duration of your stay unless you prefer to sleep elsewhere?" Uncle asked as the other Saber and pointed to…my Saber who nodded as well. Uncle raised his eyes but just gave his okay on it while I was left stunned.

Now Lancer and Bazett were laughing really hard at my expense and all I could do was groan and palmed my face into my hands while both Assassin and Ruler were rubbing my back tenderly. As I now have to deal with another roommate in my room and now this was going to get a lot more complicated for me now. Why have you forsaken me like this uncle? Why? Why did you have to do this to me? Why couldn't you just order the other Saber to stay with Miyu and sleep next to her in her room uncle, why?

* * *

"For some strange reason I now have an uncontrollable urge to laugh at my counterpart in this world right now." Archer muttered as he stirred the pot around that had soup inside which he was going to feed both Rin and Luvia, as the latter was staying over at his master's place due to the closer proximity. Though for some reason now he had a very strong urge to laugh at the Shirou of this world for reasons unknown to him right now. Ah well not like it really matters not when he had to prepare dinner now!

After receiving the call from Gabe about the sewers and what not Caster has been throwing herself into her work. And he resolved to leave some big dinner for her as well so she can have something to eat while she was working hard. He caught himself as he realized that he was more worried for her than he thought. He could not help it really. She was the only one among them that was working right now and all he could do for them was give them the small things while she finished what needs to be done now.

Finishing the chicken soup now, he stopped by the living room and poured out all the soup into the bowls for them before leaving while the ladies thanked him. Then he picked up the rest of the soup and went down into the basement where he saw Caster muttering words of power into the talismans she used before finishing another one. HE also took note of the rather long talisman to the right with a series of characters and filled to the brim with power.

Something he assumed to be the bomb to purge all the demons from the sewers. He really had to admit that the work that Caster put into the talisman were awe-inspiring indeed. He waited for her to be done with her current talisman and after she finished he knocked on the wooden pillar and she slowly turned around to see him. Once she did she started smiling at him. "Ah Archer what is it that you came down here for? Did our masters started arguing over nonsensical things again?" she said while tilting her head.

He also noted that he found that to be quite cute in its own way as he shook his head. "Nah none of the above Caster. Thought you might want to eat some food after a rather long night not to mention that you started to work on the talismans as soon as you can." As he pulled up the pot and two bowls to which she was kind of confused by eventually accepted as he poured out a bowl for her and for himself as well and soon the two Servants were eating the chicken soup in nice quiet peace in the basement.

He had to admit while he preferred to be out fighting and the likes sitting around and enjoying a nice bowl of soup was also rather nice as well. Things were so different from his world but he could not help but find himself to be growing rather attached to this world. It was without most of the major issues that he had and for once he felt like that young boy he once was, being a Hero of Justice fighting all those demons and not giving up to let them get any closer to the people of the city he once lived in.

Still though he knew that once this war was over he will go back to the endless cycle of killing same as he always had. And there was nothing that he could do about it till he finally found the past version of him specifically. So he might as well enjoy what he could from this world before he finally vanishes and he found that spending time with Caster to be a rather enjoyable thing to do. Even if she does complain about the fact that a man is a much better cook than she ever was in her whole life. It was kind of funny to see her be so depressed about such thing. Depressing for her but all the more amusing for him.


	12. Chapter 12

Shirou was not at all happy to be waking up the way he did when it was time for him to wake up at his usual time. Somehow his Saber and Ruler rolled around and moved a lot till the readjusted themselves to be holding on to him very tightly. Except the position he was in left him very silent and red in the face as well. As Saber's legs were entwined with his legs and Ruler help onto his arms in her chest. He really wanted to wake up and make breakfast but there was also the other Saber holding on to him as well!

The thing with her is that she is currently holding on to his Saber rather tightly and somehow she managed to move a lot till she is holding onto both him and Saber like a child does with their parents. Which made it all the more hair pulling for him as being surrounded by three lovely ladies and the fact that he's a guy made some parts of his body tingle a bit. And much to his rising horror, Ruler was soon lowering her hand bit by bit and soon she grabbed something that made him blush really badly quickly.

Soon Ruler was slowly starting to wake up from her rather nice sleep. "Huh? Morning Shirou, huh what is this hard thing that is in my hand right now?" As she unintentionally gave it a squeeze and by that time Shirou just yelped rather shrilly causing his other two bedmates to wake up in shock and tumble around for a bit and soon Ruler quickly let go and blushed rather deeply and completely wide awake now as she realized what it was. It was the morning after all and Shirou is a guy with hormones as well.

* * *

Gabriel, who was up and early making breakfast for everyone was not at all surprised by the shrill scream that he heard coming from the room that Shirou and his Servants and the new Saber as well. Instead he just smirked and went about his day as he focused on making poached eggs right now while toasting some bread and making some nice warm firm yet not so dry bacon as well. Then once they were all done he started adding some seasoning to it to give a rather nice and refreshing taste to it too.

"At least now Shirou is on his way closer to becoming a man now." Gabe said to himself quite amused by what happened as everyone else started coming down to the dining room for breakfast and most of them were quite attracted by the smell that came from the food. He soon noticed that Shirou came along followed by the sword trio and took note of the fact that Shirou looked very red and embarrassed and that both Sabers were kind of nonchalant while Ruler looked just as embarrassed as Shirou now.

Now he was grinning at them with a 'the cat ate the bird' type of expression. "So how did you enjoy your sleep last night boy?" He said boy, perfectly intending on dragging it out and sounding a bit too happy as well. That caused Shirou and Ruler to both turn to a shade of scarlet red as both Sabers nodded in appreciation of having a good night's sleep. Ha, it was truly fun to make fun of my wonderful yet foolish nephew at times. Totally one of my favorite activities to do around here in my home as well as anime.

"Sounds like you all slept quite well. I am glad that there are no complaints about it or anything." He quickly said before Shirou or Ruler could say anything. But then his expression took a serious one now. "I just received word from the school that that classes will be canceled for the rest of the week due to 'gas leaks' occurring all over the place.'" Silently rolling his eyes at that excuse they used; seriously, what kind or morons are they to not notice that gas pipes are nowhere near the school grounds for that to work? "In addition to mainly fixing up the place due to some damages that occurred from our battle last night."

Shirou, Ilya, and Miyu looked surprised but then they nodded while they sagged a bit. They really wanted spend some more time with their friends, but it is better for them to be safe like this. Then Gabe continued to speak. "So because of that we have a free day for the most part, brats." He said causing the three kids to turn their attention to him. "You have the entire day off, do whatever you like or want by yourself or with your Servants. I really just need Caster and Assassin to continue doing their work really. Also Bazett and Lancer to go into further details about how their Runes can help us right now deal with whatever the hell any of the demons down there in the sewers have planned for us." He said calmly.

All of them nodded in consent, but then he leaned in further. "But remember that we have to come back to this place by six. Because that will be the time we will start preparing to seal off the sewers entrance and possible enemy Servants. The demons did not come out till about eight so that gives us in theory about two hours to get things set up. We are taking this time to prepare and deal with the remaining five Servants if they come. Saber is now on our side and I received word from Luvia that Rin's Archer dealt with the Berserker on the other team permanently. Do I make myself clear?"

They all nodded in agreement and he nodded to them as well as they continued their breakfast. The majority of them already discussing plans for what to do during the free time that he gave to them now. Some were just going to reconnect as sisters, others decided to go to the dojo and spar to work off any remaining animosity they may have and also because actions speak louder for them. Then he turned his attention to Shirou and Ruler and raised an eyebrow as I used my enhanced sense to hear what they were talking about.

It seems Shirou plans to take Ruler out to look around the town and have a bit of fun. Then I carefully hid my shit eating grin as I realized what it was that the two planned to do. The boy is finally going on a date with one of his Servants. Using the small mental connection, I still had with Irisviel, I told her what it was that Shirou was planning and she looked very happy and I winced a bit as she was screaming 'Daughter in Law has arrived!' Heh, seem like the bond between those two were deep enough that they feel comfortable enough to do that.

Though he was honestly rather curious about what Shirou and Ruler were going to do though. Well not like he was going to stalk them or something like that. That would be the height of immaturity, but he turned to Irisviel who looked rather excited. 'But Irisviel certainly does whatever she feels like.' Gabe thought in amusement with her. As she secretly pulled out a list of things to do while stalking them.

Unknown to many save for a select few that included his family. Gabe was actually pretty eccentric at times. Sometimes he would do random stunts for no apparent reason other than the fact that it was funny. It was one of the major reasons why Raiga, grandfather of Taiga, to this very day keeps on getting random shipments of playdoh every other month and never found out who kept doing this to him still.

* * *

"Lunch is ready!" Archer called out rather cheerfully as Rin's family and Luvia came down to the dining room as Caster was already helping him serve lunch to them. Luvia decided to bunk with Rin for the duration for the war citing the need for safety in number and the fact that Caster was already working on the spell needed for the ritual tonight. As he already set aside some food and tea for him and Caster to enjoy, they quickly and quietly left their masters and the other people around to enjoy their lunch.

Archer was still honestly a bit surprised by what happen so far in this war still. There were so many things that were the same and yet so many things that were different. Despite the fact that Rin, Sakura, Luvia, Ilya, or anyone else he knows have not died yet. There was that nagging feeling that some of them might die still, and after this Grail War is over, it is back to being a Counter Guardian for him. There was no place on the Throne of Heroes for him to rest and that caused him to feel a bit bitter about his issues.

Unknown to him Caster easily read his expression and noticed just how unhappy he seems despite his best trying to smile normally. It is because she used to smile that as well when she was nearing her own death at the end. "Archer is there something wrong? You look like you are remembering something painful right about now." She asked out in concern for the Servant that proved himself to be the much better cook, which still made her a bit sore, and also became something of a good friend to her as well.

That caught the Wrought Iron Magus off guard as his eyes widen before he took a contemplative glance before deciding on a course of action and he soon set his cup of tea to the side. "In all honesty Caster? There are quite of few things that I am worried or mulling over right about now." He admitted to the kind Caster whose cuteness somehow allowed her to worm her way into his soft spot. All the while thinking why couldn't the Caster from his Grail War be the bouncing ball of sunny cheer and fun too.

"I am thinking about how this war will go, I am thinking about what will happen if we fail to contain the demons here, I am think about what will happen if we do not win this War. The prospects of the future if that happens does not look very promising to me. And to be a bit honest there are a few things from my past just taunting me again is all." He said as Caster nodded sympathetically at him. As she too knew what it was like to have painful memories that one does not wish to remember at all from their life.

Caster then put down her cup of tea. "Well, hate to sound like a downer but at the end of the war we are no more than a copy of our real selves that are on the Throne of Heroes." At this Archer nodded but was surprised when Caster grabbed his hands. "But that does not mean that we can't ensure that future generations of people can be happy and find out their own dreams still." Then she looked a bit wistful now as if she was in the clouds of her memories and with a yearning that Archer found familiar a bit.

"In my past life, you could say that I was raised very far from human civilization and when I became old enough I started wondering a bit and soon when I met a special person, I was taught of the idea behind love." As she told her story to Archer who listened intently only to be a bit disappointed as Caster just shook her thoughts away at it. "Needless to say the idea of love that I was looking for was the one that brought about my own death and soon I became haunted for it…Even if the only memories of love that I had was painful. I just wanted to be able to fall in love once more and know the bond of man and wife."

Archer furrowed his eyebrows in confusion wondering why she was talking about her life, while he did appreciate the story he did not know its relevance. "My point is Archer, some things don't go the way we want them to and sometimes we just got to live like it will be our last days. While it is true that we are no more than copies." She grabbed his hand and went a bit red as she put it over her chest. "We are still here Archer. We have been granted a second chance to do something great like our legends still."

Then Archer widened his eyes as he saw the fire burn in Caster's eyes. "While it is true that we may not get our wish, we have been call upon for a much greater task than that. We have been called to help safeguard the safety and future of humanity now. It is like what my master once said. 'if heroes run away, then who will stay and fight?'" Then Archer's eyes widened at that, as he flashed back to seeing his old man on his dying breath as he made the promise to try and become the hero of justice he could not be at the end then.

Then Caster shifted a bit to get more comfortable now. "What I am trying to say is, even when things seem so rough, it is not like we can simply run away now can we?" As she flashed him a sweet smile that for the first time in a long while made him feel a bit happy himself. "After all we are beings of legends and if we allow ourselves to be so eclipsed so easily by the normal people then we would lose the pride of being called legends would we not Archer?" And there it was he remembered why he took up arms now. He wanted to make everyone smile and in this world…that actually might be possible for him.

Then he did something that surprised Caster, he laughed a loud laugh and it felt good for him as soon as he was done laughing and wiping the tears away from his eyes he looked at Caster who only look a bit amused. "Sorry about that Caster but I needed that." He said before smiling at her earnestly. "Thank you so much for giving me the much needed reminder about the dreams that I have long forgotten." As he then decided to be a bit playful and laid his head down Caster's lap now, much to her surprise and amusement.

"Archer! Why are you doing this?" She asked but not really perturbed by it as she secretly kind of liked the wise cracking Archer before her, as he is so different from any man that she had met before.

"No reason, just wanted to rest here." Archer said as he grinned a bit and Caster shook her head with a sigh but still allowed him to stay on her lap for the most part as she began moving her hands through his hair which was quite spikey and Archer hummed in approval. And that is how the two Servant bonded for the rest of the day till it was time for them to go, not letting themselves get that overworked by whatever is going right about now.

He had not been here long but from he had seen so far. He would not mind protecting the smiles of the people from this world so far. It was by far one of the relatively better worlds he had been summoned to so far.

* * *

Shirou was silently waiting for Ruler as she then came out and he must admit that she looked stunning in her white blouse and long blue skirt and green tie, not to mention that she let down her hair into a ponytail fashion that made her look rather stunning to him. "Hello Shirou." She spoke out thus knocking me out of my reverie. "Sorry it took a bit of time; your sisters were helping me decide on what kind of clothes to wear for our outing and had a bit of a rough time deciding." She said with a bit of sweat drop.

That little revelation caused Shirou to have a bit of a sweat drop as well as he is more than aware of the kind of people his sisters are when it comes down to fashion sense. He remembered the first time that Ilya and Miyu needed to have bras and Gabe was on a working trip at the time and mom dragged him to the mall to get new underclothes for him. Those two spent about two straight hours deciding what kind of underwear to try on before finally deciding. It was there on out he refused to do any more shopping with them unless uncle was back in town do the shopping as well.

Shaking out of that though he decided to focus on the more relevant thing right now. "Well then Ruler, are you ready to have a nice day out in the city?" He asked with a smile to which she smiled back and nodded. "So let's go now!" He said a bit cheerfully as he grabbed her hand, which surprised her, and soon they were racing a bit to the mall now. Unaware that a somewhat eccentric woman who cares deeply about her children was following them using the stealth suit that Gabe provided her with.

While Shirou and Ruler were walking down the road to the mall, he asked her about what was it like to live in France during the Hundred Year War. As he was something of a history buff at times in thanks to Gabe when he talked about the legendary heroes that were fighting during the Fourth Grail War. That and growing up in the Moonlit World have him a strong appreciation for the heroes that for humanity. Many of the Supernatural Beasts would have killed many people and they were to be admired for it.

And during our talk I learned about how hard it was for her family to try and live during such a hard time in which supplies were diverted from the people to the army to continue its war against England. Then she talked about the part where she thought she heard the word of God, but in reality it was the Will of Man's Desire to Survive that helped gave her strength during the war. I was honestly a bit surprised at the at bit at first but then thought that it would make a bit more sense for her to have heard Alaya then. But in the end there is actually no way to verify that bit though.

Now he was laughing at a particular thing that she did alongside Ruler who was giggling right about now. "So wait! Let me get this straight, so any time that Giles was being really depressing you jabbed him in the eyes with your finger and as a result of that constant jabbing he ended up having puffed up fish eyes?" Shirou said while trying to contain his laughter as he tried to imagine that kind of look on a normal human and thought that it would look kind of creepy to see and he sort of feels for him a bit.

"It is true Shirou, Giles was a…unique man who needed a bit of care here and there. During the war when he served with me he was always a bit of a cynic considering that the war has been going on for a long time. But for some reason he always believed that I would succeed no matter what." She said while having something of a bitter smile on her face. "But regardless it was one of the few things that I could do in the war so far Shirou." Now she stopped to look at the river in wistfulness and Shirou stayed quiet for now.

"Regardless of how I may be seen by many of the common folk, most people forgot that I was never a nice person completely." She looked at him now. "I was in a war as not only a soldier but also as a commander, I had given multiple orders to destroy countless English lives and was willing to kill civilians to accomplish my goals master." As Shirou started to realize what it was she was doing, despite being a leader and a famed Saint. She was very much a human girl who had given up everything to save her country and was eventually burned to death at the end.

"Despite all my deeds and actions I was very much just a daughter of a farmer who did what she could during her life for her country and for God. And just like everyone I can make mistakes too, I lead thirteen battles Shirou, nine of which I won and four of which I lost. The last of which lead to me being burned as a witch as you may know." At this Shirou felt a bit uncomfortable now at the way she was being self-depreciating. "You have been granted a rare honor Shirou Emiya, to know the past of a hero."

She continued on as she threw a rock as it skipped into the river for a bit using her Servant enhanced strength to do so. "you know full well of the kind of person I am, I have left my own mark on the world and yet nobody will know the regret that I had felt during my campaign against the English." Now she looked at him a bit uncomfortably as she continued to speak but much more hesitantly. "And now I have learned the man that had once served with me during the war may have become the inspiration for Bluebeard along with being canonized as a Saint for all my work and deeds. "As she then looked down.

Shirou did not know what to do so he rubbed her shoulders to help her feel more comfortable as she then looked at him with unease her eyes. "So knowing everything that I told you now. Do you still accept me for who I am or are you disappointed that the Maiden of Orleans is not at all as she appears to be? Just a normal girl who was thrust into a position of power that only did what she could during that war but at the end proved herself to only be but a silly girl who is okay with the way she died at the end?"

There was silence for the moment before Shirou started to speak again. "In front of me I do not see the Maiden of Orleans." That caused her to flinch a bit before he continues on. "Nor do I see the woman that considers herself a murderer at all." That caused Ruler to look at him with wide eyes as he looked at her with a kind smile. "All I see before me is Ruler, one of the two Servants I have summoned and one of my good comrades and a brilliant but caring woman who I know have the pleasure of taking out on a date." There was silence for the moment before Ruler went out of her way to embrace Shirou in a hug.

"I don't care who you are or were Ruler. You heard what my uncle said, you are not only my partner but you are also my family as well. You could be a demon, a saint, a hero, a villain, or a destroyer, or even a savior. You have and always will be very important to me." Shirou said as he smiled at Ruler who blushed at the promise that Shirou did and then did something neither of them expected. She kissed him full on the lips. To which his eyes widen but softened as he returned the kiss as well.

They have not even gone on their date yet and they have bonded even closer than ever before. Meanwhile a certain woman who was taught stealth skills by her boyfriend was sniffing at how adorable this moment was to her and also squealing at how her son now had his first official kiss. Oh she could not wait for their date to begin!

* * *

The Demon Lord hummed as its servants made a report on the progress of the trees They were growing at a perfect rate and armed with enough magical wards and illusions that even a Caster class Servant would have trouble finding it. Yes, it can sense the roots of the trees digging deeper and deeper into the ground and soon enough into the leylines that flow through this city and more specifically the leylines that connect to the Greater Grail itself. Where it could soon use the power of limitless grail quite easily.

Of course it expected to find some resistance along the way of course, after all it did send out demons to scout out all the possible places in which the Grail can manifest itself. There was of course the Church but there are wards and protection on all churches that make it a bit weaker and so it discarded that option. The second place would be the house of one of the masters on the other side and so that place was discarded. But on the third location it detected the miasma of an old evil that it was a bit surprised.

But then it smirked and then grinned and the laughed at the event that it occurred. Who would have thought that the pitiful avatar for all the World's Evil would be contaminating the Greater Grail? Oh it knew of the fool that proclaimed itself a God. It sneered heavily at that, there had been only one God to have truly match it in power and that Avatar does not even hold a candle to the God that it has faced down while it still roamed the world. Creating gardens to tempt fools into becoming its prey very soon.

But now that it was aware that the avatar was infecting the Grail, chances are that it will have protection from Servants and the like, including it. That is why it need to gather all the power it can from the leylines so it can fully control the energy stored within the Grail. Oh yes, it was well aware that there had been no victors from the last four Grail Wars. And that mean there was at least twenty-one to twenty-eight Servant's worth of energy stored in the Grail right now. If it was not including this War's Servants.

Thankfully the old fool had its uses in informing it of the previous Grail Wars and everything that there is to know about the ritual that his predecessors and many strong Magus managed to accomplish. There was so much that it desired from the stored energy. It is said that with just the energy of the even just seven Servants, that is more than enough to force a change in reality itself to do what the user demand it to do. It could use that energy to actually incarnate it into an actual body and soon roam the world.

At how weak humanity was right now, it could create the world in its image and become a God that overthrew the foolish worshippers of that other God and laugh at how in the end it finally triumphed. But that plan will still take a couple of days to accomplish still, it cannot just simply drain the entire leylines else it would cause even the mundane humans to feel the side effects and it cannot afford to lose any advantages that it has over the others. It must retain any kind of secret that it can afford to.

Not to mention that the demon hatcheries that it had some of the demons form in the sewers were now at risk. It could not believe that a simple man could easily walk through the sewers and kill any demon in his way and even destroy one of the hatcheries as well! Till it learned from the old fool still that the man was actually a former Servant from the last war that actually hailed from a timeline that humanity was wiped out in ashes and fire. Now it had to prepare for the changes made to its plans to deal with the heroes now, least they ruin its plans.

It was well aware that it was at a disadvantage with only having about six, now five, Servants on its side and none of them were really good at physical combat that it hoped for. Whereas on the other side were about nine, including the one form the last war, ten Servants actually. Those were not the kind of odds that it wanted to face at all in its life. Which is why it needed to overpower them with sheer numbers. Quality they say matters more than quantity, but quantity has a bit of its own quality as well.

But soon enough it will accomplish its goals and now the Caster that it had under its control were of no more use to it. He had been used to prepare multiple demon hatcheries and the like, not to mention divert enough attention away from it that the other team were more focused on dealing with the demons it had under its control in the sewers. Hearing the cursing of the insane Caster once more, it decided to see what had anger him in the first place and maybe gain something out if his insanity then.

Seeing the crazed mage, it noticed that he was seething at the glass ball that the Caster has turned into a spying device of sorts. Shame that its power could not punch through the wards on any of the enemies that it faced considering those territories were heavily reinforced with anti-intrusion wards. But it then raised an eye as it noticed that the Ruler and her Master were out on some sort of outing of sorts now. Realizing why its Caster was seething with rage it could only sigh, obsession may be useful but annoying.

But then it thought of a useful plan that could benefit it and the Caster under its control and maybe even take care of the Master and just maybe even reduce their numbers then. It then turned to the Caster. " **Caster**." It said in its deep rumbling voice as the insane Caster quickly turned its attention to it. Good, it was still sane enough to know that you do not ignore a Being such as it as tall and it was still sane enough to fear it as all should regardless of whether or not they are sane in their hearts and mind.

"Yes Demon Lord?" The once enraged Caster now sniveling before it like a dog begging pathetically for the last scraps of its leftovers. As it rolled its eyes at him. It had no idea as to why the Caster before it praised and worship it like a divine being or called it the one to free his Holy Maiden's mind from the thrall of God himself. As if someone such as the Maiden could ever fall under mind control so easily like that. " **I have a mission that I want you to accomplish and if it goes well you may even gain something of value to you now Caster, so pay attention to my orders and instructions now**."

Now that has grabbed the attention of the Caster as soon as he heard something was in it for him, humans so weak and pitiful. And this one was supposed to have reached the Throne of Heroes somehow? " **Right now the Ruler is out by herself alongside her master**." Causing Caster to bristle in rage once again. " **I need you to personally kill the master and kill or capture Ruler, I don't care but make sure that the master is taken care of, do I make myself clear now Caster**?" Causing Caster to nod his head rapidly as the depraved Caster thought of ways to break the Holy Virgin's brainwashing now.

" **Good, but be sure to do it along the way and without anyone seeing you. Because then I will order you to come back regardless of what happens, I cannot afford to lose anything to lack of secrecy**." That caused Caster to look outraged till the Demon lord brought its trump card of Command Seals in front of him. " **Keep in mind that I still hold your life right now, it would be annoying if you somehow die without doing anything to help you Holy Virgin now, am I correct**?" To which Caster nodded fast.

" **Perfect now off you go Caster, and remember do not do anything to bring my wraith on you, else you suffer a fate worse than the fate that you put your victims under for your work to be done**." To which Caster quickly fled from it as soon as he could in hopes of not suffering any more crippling fear and also to rescue his Holy Virgin from the monster that has brainwashed her into doing his bidding for him so easily now. Soon the next phase of its plan will start and nothing will get in its way period.


	13. Chapter 13

Ruler had to admit to herself, this date has been pretty fun so far and there was so many new things to try out that she did not have the time to do during her first outing. Such as the arcade, there were so many types of games that she had not have the chance to try it out and she was loving every minute of it! She especially loved the claw game and at first was disappointed by how many times she failed. But then Shirou came in and try doing it and soon enough, he managed to get a stuffed lion and a stuffed dragon from the machine.

She squealed a bit as soon as she got the stuffed dragon as it looked absolutely adorable and cuddled it for a bit. As Shirou looked at her fondly as she realized she was being a bit childish and blushed a bit, and only blushed even more when Shirou started chuckling a bit at her "cute" behavior. Then they soon left the arcade to go to the movie theater to watch a foreign film from America called "the Incredibles." And when she wanted it, she had to admit that she was rather taken by the story that the movie had in it. And it was something that made her wish that her own family was around for.

But she was not the only one, when she looked to Shirou during the moment when the family finally reunited. She could see the look of wistfulness he had at them. she knew why though, because after ten years there was no one to have looked for him or Miyu after the fire. So it was to the best of her knowledge that his biological family is gone. Despite everything that Gabriel and Irisviel did their best to take care of the kids, she knew that they would not replace the curiosity Shirou had for his past life now.

It was something that she could understand on some levels, as she too wondered what happened to her family after she was burned at stake. She honestly wondered how did her family took to her death at the hands of the English and the fact she was slandered as a witch. From what she read up on during her time here in the modern world. It was with great sorrow that she heard that her former ally and friend Giles became part of the legend that would become the myth of Bluebeard.

To say that she was upset would have been more than a minor understatement to say the least. She admitted that the way she acted after learning of that little tidbit of information was less than…ideal. To mark how upset she was, Lancer himself step in and fought her to a near standstill while somewhat scared and that she had also destroyed one of the training warehouses that Gabriel invested his time into for his kids. Many of whom were left jaw dropping at how intense she was in her duel with Lancer.

Of course shaking out of that mind they were now at the mall trying out some frozen yogurt and she admitted to herself that she would not have mind indulging in this type of sweet every day if she could help it. "So Jenny." As Ruler then turned her head at the fake name that Gabriel made for her, using part from her real name yet far enough that people won't note that it may be related to her legend. "How are you enjoying this outing so far? Having some time enjoying the frozen yogurt we are eating now?"

Ruler then took another bite of her frozen yogurt before she responded. "I must admit Shirou, this date has been rather fun from the beginning to right now. Though I do have to admit that my favorite part was the movie that was called The Incredibles." She said smiling as Shirou smiled and nodded at her in reply as well, then Shirou started to speak up.

"To be fair, I did not know if it was any good, but I did hear it was from a rather famous film company known for their quality work before." Then Shirou turned a bit red which Ruler found it somewhat endearing. "Not to mention that when I was a kid I had always dreamed of being a hero of sorts and to watch that kind of film really grabbed my interest Jenny." Shirou said while grinning sheepishly and rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

To which his embarrassment worsened when Ruler started giggling at him for wanting to indulge in one of his childish fantasies. "Oh come on! It is not actually that bad to want to indulge in something that you wanted to do in your childhood at times now Jenny." Shirou groaned at her as her giggling soon stopped and she continued to smile at him while thinking about him a bit fondly still.

"I am sorry for laughing at you but in my opinion there is nothing wrong with wanting to go back to the dreams that you had as a child." To which, Shirou finally stopped looking embarrassed and started listening a bit more intently now. "It is often the dreams that we had as children that pushed up to aspire more than we could ever want with our lives, to forget about those dreams would be nothing more than a painful regret in my view, Shirou."

Shirou nodded in reply, "To be fair, when I was a kid. I really did not even have the passion to become a hero." Causing Ruler to look at him in confusion as he sighed. "In all honesty, it was just me mimicking my old man because he had regrets in which he could not become a hero himself." As Ruler's eyes could see that working now. "But my dad did not want me to become a hero at all, he felt that it would lead me to having nothing more than despair at the end of my life.

Then his tone became sadder. "At first I really did not know what he meant by that, and his wish for was so that I would regain my spark of humanity as I was left with issues from after the fire." Here Ruler's eyes became sad now. "It was only when mom and uncle explained to me the circumstances of what happened behind that fire and later on when we got older we learned of the kind of life that dad used to lead." As he remembered about the day he learned that Kiritsugu was not a nice man in his Killer days.

"Shirou." Ruler murmured out as she reached out her hand to me and I soon grabbed it as we exited the mall now. "I presume that the history of what your adopted father has done was less than pleasant?" That was a bit of an understatement to say the least. Gabriel, during the time he tried to help out Kiritsugu walk around and the like managed to record of memoir from him so someone could know what he did and why he did what he has done in his life.

"It was…less than pleasant to learn about it. To put it in a way you could understand, he was less restrained with taking out his targets than you but still avoided the highest number of casualties." As Ruler then nodded in understanding at the way Kiritsugu worked. She may not like it but she could understand that kind of mindset. A pragmatic mind that always puts the mission at hand no matter what.

"But even then." Shirou continued on catching Ruler a bit off guard. "His ideals of being a hero may not even have been realistic, they might not have no value in the modern world, heck they may not even be something that I could properly burden myself with." He admitted to Ruler. "But even so, uncle once said "The path he took and the ideal he followed may have been followed with a lot of pain and untold suffering. But that did not mean that his ideals were wrong. It did not mean that the world is not worth fighting for at all."" Shirou said with pride to Ruler who was by now looking at him in a bit of awe.

"There are things worth fighting for no matter what happens." Shirou said as Ruler could only think that he looked a lot taller than he really was right now. "Sometimes we may forget what it was that we were fighting for, but at the end of the day we know exactly what is that we wanted to do still. And that was my childish dream Ruler, to become a hero in my own right just like my dad and uncle."

Ruler was left in silence before she spoke up again. "Like I said Shirou, the dreams that we have as children can push us to do more and more incredible things later on in our lives. So by no means is your dream a bad one Shirou." To which he nodded thankfully to her, she could only assume that he rarely told anyone about this as it is a bit of a personal thing to him. "Though if you don't mind me asking, what is it you wish to do now?" She asked as she gained a rather large smile from the redhead.

"My dream now Jenny, is to become a doctor in the field of medicine." He said happily to her as she was not surprised by his dream now as it the occupation does involve saving others still.

* * *

Meanwhile a certain Caster was looking at the red haired boy with seething rage and swore that he would do everything within his power to give the boy the most painful death that he could think of for being so close to his Virgin. Speaking of the Virgin he was looking at her with a twisted fixation, he could not believe that he was lucky enough to see his Jeanne once more now. He would do all that he could to save her from the twisted evils of the God that abandoned her to her death by the burning as a witch.

But alas he could not move just yet, the new lord he had to easily served under and praised with all his might, demanded that he was not to be reveal himself to the public and only to do it when it was close to night time and to never catch too much attention. As the Demon lord wanted no one to become wary and suspicious on any of the activities that they might have planned. Caster may have been mad but even he knew it would be the worst mistake he would make if he angered the Demon Lord badly now.

Even now he was well aware that he had served his purpose to the Demon Lord and was now as disposable as any other minor demons. Berserker and Saber were a major loss to their force. Now the only who could effectively fight on the front line was Lancer. And due to that, the Demon Lord absolutely refused to let him go anywhere without a fight. Even Assassin proved more useful as the Demon Lord transformed the surrounding forest into a territory fit for her style of fighting and combat.

But the Demon Long granted him a boon, prove him his worth by capturing the Holy Maiden and once the demon Lord was done removing the brainwashing that God laid upon her. The Snake will grant her the mercy she so deserved and then he will finally be reunited with his free Maiden! Ah how the though made him tear up and how he was grateful to the Demon Lord's appearance through the summoning circle. Truly he must have been blessed to receive the greatest honor that anyone could from it.

Soon though he will acquire his Holy Maiden and have the good boss remove any type of brainwashing that God may have put on her. Though he had no idea as to why the new master he served wanted him to bring the Holy Maiden to it for some purposes that it had for her. Perhaps the Lord wanted to examine her, maybe see if she could be of use to the Lord. Maybe it wanted her to be part of the army it was building up as a leader for her to serve as. All he knew for sure was that he had to kill that damned redhead to accomplish saving his Maiden.

"All Hail the Snake." Caster mumbled out as he continued his stalking on the pair as they continue to spend time together still.

* * *

Sakura sighed as she heard the loud shouting between Rin and Luvia again for perhaps probably the fortieth time since she has woken up. She really does not understand why is it that those two cannot get along with each other. "My, my, it has been a while since anyone could have Rin so riled up, don't you think Sakura dear?" As Sakura nodded to her mom as they were cleaning the dishes from lunch more than ten minutes ago. Apparently food is just about the only time when they don't fight at all then.

"Yes mom, but while I do like the idea of Rin loosening up, the way they have been going on about it has been giving me a much harder time to sleep period." Sakura deadpanned as her mother just chuckled at her. She was lucky, she did not have a to sleep next to the room in which both the guest room and her sister's room are connected. They have been interferingly strongly with her sleep as of late and now wakes up just as miserable as her sister typically is in the morning, and that was saying something too.

"I guess I can see where you are coming from, after all. Those two have been interrupting my beauty sleep too you know dear?" Sakura just rolled her eyes good naturedly at her mom as she knew that despite not getting her beauty rest. She was still one of the more attractive women in this city. The only one that she thinks that could outdo her mom would most likely be Auntie Irisviel in her opinion. Mind you it was not really that hard as she was easily the most exotic looking woman in the entire city.

"Ah speaking of beauty and the like, Sakura I have received word from Gabriel that Irisviel and Miyu are back from their family business." Now her eyes lighten up at that, she really did consider Miyu to be one of her best friends in the entire school and personal life. Not to mention that she would get to see Uncle Gabe soon then. She really did love him as the closest thing to a fatherly figure she had in her life right now. After all, he did come in breaking into the manor in his shiny white armor and purifying flames.

After all, it was thanks to him that she was free from that hellhole and had all the worms she had accumulated from the manor removed from her about two hours later inside his Noble Phantasm. He had seen to that she was given the best kind of medical care that he had under his control. And when the Fourth Grail War ended with her other uncle's death. He had been the one she turned to for emotional support. Because despite how good her relations with her family is now it was not like that.

After all, as a child being abandoned into some kind of hellhole does not leave one with the best kind of impression of their family at all. So for the first couple of years she admitted that she isolated herself from her mom and sister. It was only through some much needed counseling with Gabe did her heart began to thaw just a bit to let them inside. Even though Kariya requested that she does not show her family any hate for what they done. Two years of being in a hell is not something one can forgive.

Soon she was cut out of her reminiscing when she heard something particularly expensive broke and soon she and her mother rushed to the den to where she saw, causing her eyes to twitch, Rin and Luvia wrestling around. Having enough of this I gathered my lung strength. "BOTH OF YOU STOP FIGHTING LIKE CHILDREN RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" I shouted with enough vigor that it caused the two of them to stop fighting and look at me as someone to be worried about as they rightfully should do right now.

Then she finally smiled as she got the two to stop fighting, only to have her eyes take note of all the amount of damage they had done to the living room. At first her expression became more and more neutral the further she saw the damage. As she even had her eyes narrowing and her lips curling down, and for all the irritation that she felt with them. Nothing could possibly describe her thoughts when she saw the broken TV and her eyesight remained on there for a long while now as she stared at it sadly.

The Servants who came in on the mess, alongside Aoi noticed just how much dark intent was rolling off of her and slowly backed away now in hopes of not incurring her rage at this very moment.

"I'll…be in the kitchen…making dinner and snacks for everyone." Archer said to himself as he started walking away and ignoring his master's pleading eyes.

"I think I will… continue making…adjustments to the wards and special items…that Gabriel asked me to do." Caster said slowly as she walked backwards not once turning her eyes away from Sakura and ignoring her master as well.

"Oh my, it does appear...that I need…to go outside and soak in the nice sun we have while we still could during this cold season." Aoi said rather calmly and muttering more to herself than anything else.

And like that Sakura could see the despair on both Rin and Luvia when they both realized that no one was going to rescue them now as she started speaking. "That…was a seventy inch…plasma widescreen TV," She said with deliberate calm as both of them flinched heavily. "That… was a birthday gift…from a very special man…who went out of his way… to save me from a horrible fate." Now she could feel her eyes turning dark as they paled even more now. "And you two… just broke it due to your rivalry issues."

It was here that both Rin and Luvia learned exactly why you do not ever destroy anything that Sakura has been gifted with from Gabriel as the entire household winced in fear at the amount of pain she was inflicting on the two girls right now.

* * *

Shirou got a bad feeling as he and Ruler were heading home now to talk through the final details of the plan that uncle set up to deal with the demons in the sewer. And if there was anything that uncle had taught him in their many spars was that he never ignores any gut instinct in his way. And much to his annoyance, his instincts proved to be correct as he and Ruler were walking down the street on their way back home from a rather wonderful date. A rather unwelcomed Servant with demons appeared before them and all of them looked incredibly dangerous.

And on top of one of the bigger demons of the lot was something that caused Ruler to tremble, whether if it is from anger or despair he did not know. All he cared about is if that Servant did something to make her like this, then regardless of whether or not he's a Servant; he is going down! And soon Shirou learn why Ruler was trembling the way she did. "Giles? Giles, is it really you? My old friend from the war, why did you do what you have done in the aftermath of my trial?" Ruler was on the verge of tears seeing him like this.

The insane man before him cackled madly. "OF COURSE I DID ALL OF THAT BECAUSE GOD WOULD NOT HAVE SAVED YOU! YOU WHO HAD BEEN THE GREATEST OF ALL PEOPLE AND SHOWED OTHERS THE RIGHTEOUSNESS OF GOD AND YET AT THE END OF THE DAY HE ABANDONED YOU LIKE IT WAS JUST A CONVIENENCE FOR HIM!" He sprouted out madly at first as his hands started to shake a bit, from what though; Shirou did not know. All he knew right now was that he could not be allowed to live any longer!

"But why Giles!?" Ruler cried out as I started pumping energy into my reinforcement and runes on my body. "Why did you turn your back on God still? Did we not make a vow to always do right by our people and God regardless of what happened? Was my death that much of an injustice to you?!" As Ruler then began to reappear in her armor and outfit in preparation for the coming conflict, that much she knew. As I then started searching through my fields of blades to find the right tools to use in this conflict soon.

"Bah! It no longer holds any relevance now! So come with me, my Holy Virgin! Soon I will take you to the true savior and my master and he will free you from the brainwashing that the accursed God placed upon you!" Giles shouted as he snapped his fingers and over a dozen demons headed straight for us, all intent on taking Ruler away and killing me quite violently. Ruler then stood in front of me as she unfurls the war standard she carried on her and use its holy nature to repel the demons swarming at us now.

I don't know why but I could sense the passion in Ruler as she seemed to be glaring at Caster, as that can be the only reason why he flinched at her now. "I once considered you to be a great friend Giles." She said a bit on the low side. "But it is clear to me that the Giles that I fought alongside with during the Hundred Year War is no more!" She shouted as she pulled out her blade and pointed towards Caster. "Now it is my duty as the referee of the Grail War to punish you for the cheating your faction has done!"

Now he started to grin as he felt the rush of energy through his Circuits and finally found the blueprint he wanted. "Trace…On!" He chanted as he felt the comforting and familiar hammer clicking into the barrel as he loaded the weapons before him. And soon in his finger grips were the most famous weapons used by all the Executors of the Church, The Black Keys. Only this version had the runes of flame on them and so he reinforced the blades that they grew an extra foot and widened by four inches.

Sure, there were more powerful weapons that he had stored in his still developing Reality Marble, but for something on the likes of these kind of demons and in the hands of a skilled wielder; they were more than enough. He accelerated ahead of Ruler and jabbed the first set of keys into the forehead of one of the bigger demons as it reeled back in pain from the flames and the injury from the stab wound. Only to violently combust as he overloaded and broke the keys causing a massive fire explosion to appear now.

The resulting explosion also caused some collateral damage to the demons as some of them started to screech in pain from the fire and heat they took from my Broken Black Keys. Then I focused on making more Black Keys but they were not going to be used by me personally, they were going to go straight for the demon horde before me. "Trace On! Continuous Firing now!" I shouted as rows upon rows of Black Keys formed above me and then went straight for each demon before detonating on impact killing them.

I narrowed my eyes as I saw Ruler took on some of the bigger and tougher demons that were no doubt meant to subdue her but she was more than capable of handling them by herself easily. But there were more demons heading towards me, no doubt in an attempt by Caster to capture Ruler more easily and to bring down Saber as well. So I focused on a sword that I know would grant me the advantage in this fight as I focused on one sword in particular. Claíomh Solais soon came into my mind as I started to focus on making the sword before me and I admit that it drained a good deal of my power to create it.

It was said that Claíomh Solais was a great sword of light that would never fail to cut down any foe in half and it was used by Nuada, the First King of Tuatha Dé Danann. His skills with the blade was so good that he eventually earned the epithet of Nuada Airgetlám. Or Nuada the Silver Hand due to his insane skill with the blade itself or maybe because of the fact that he later had a silver arm. But rather more importantly in some versions of the myth it was said that he could slay even gods with that blade of his.

Soon a light appeared before me and the demons hissed as they backed away sensing the great amount of power that the sword in my hand now held and soon I turned to it and saw the blade I traced. It was a two-foot blade with primordial Irish Runes over it all of it in white as it the blade itself was silver. The guard was of black coloring and the guard was wrapped in strange leather that helped him grip it better. It was by far one of the most interesting weapons that he had ever come across in his personal opinion.

The strength of the Sword and what it could do made it a B+ Noble Phantasm. It was hard to use no doubt but after working on something like Avalon for a long time. The sword proved to be easier to work with. The demons all snarled at me as they wanted to tear me from limb to limb, but they were too weary of the sword that appeared in my hand to want to do anything. I smirked to myself now, this was the chance I needed as I dashed behind one and cut that demon in half and it disintegrated easily.

Then they all started charging after me as I used my reinforced leg to kick one up and cut one that charged at me in half. I jumped back and blocked several claws heading my way as I was pushed back a bit as then my strengthening Rune kicked in and pushed them back and used their stagger to slice all of them in half. I then speed myself up to start cutting down the demons down even faster now. The demons stood no chance against me as I kicked one so hard its head flew off and chopped another one.

Then I spun around and took another three of their heads off as I summersaulted backwards as one of them tried to slam me on the ground. Before I landed and dashed before it and cut it down from top to bottom. Before I rolled to the side as another tried to jumped down on me only to burn to ashes from the flame rune I quickly drew. Then I twisted my body around as I winced a bit in pain from the twists before I stabbed one of the other demons in the head before rolling down and jumped up and moved.

I was starting to feel the drain on my reserves as I see three final large demons before me, this was going to push it a bit. I ignored my body's screams for me to take a rest now, as I got into the stance that allows me to use the sword in an attacking position yet also a defensive maneuver as well. Then they all charged at him and soon he sprinted towards them and head towards the left and at the very last second made a detour to the right thus tripping the three of them up and chopping one of them down.

Then I started to trace a long set of normal chain and threw the chains at the two remaining demons and that caused them to get tied up long enough for me to sprint forward and jump stabbed the both of them at the same time. Thus my pile of demons is all but gone now. And when I turned to see what Ruler was doing. And I was unsurprised that she finished off the demons before her before chasing after Caster who tried to run away but just as she was about to kill him he vanished without any hint of how.

I can only assume that it was whoever it was that became the new master for Giles and just as he was about to talk to Ruler about cleaning up the area. She started to scream in frustration, anger, despair, and worry as she just dropped to the ground and slammed her fists on the pavement. I quickly rushed over to her as she was crying and I wrapped my arms around whispering calm thoughts trying to calm her down. "It's okay Jeanne, I'm here now, so don't worry." I muttered as I used her real name now.

After a moment or so of her just letting out her sorrow she finally stopped and looked at me straight in the face all the while sniffing at what she found out. It must not have been so easy for her to learn that her closest comrade became like the man that we saw before us today. And just when she could finally out her past to rest now, that was quickly taken out from her as most likely the Demon Lord moved him away before she could deliver the final blow. It is like uncle said, 'Life's a bitch and we have to deal with the cards we have on us.'

Soon as I heard that line Ruler spoke up and now she looked kind of ashamed of herself. "Sorry you had to see that unsightly display I had there Shirou…it just that…well it was my old friend Giles and- "Which I soon cut off as I hugged her as she squeaked a but now as I just rubbed her shoulders to help her calm down now. She needed a cooldown hug and I was more than willing to give her one right about now.

"Ruler I know that you have difficulty facing down your former friend." As she soon tensed up worrying what I might say now. "But you are not responsible for his fall Jeanne. He did that of his own volition and he was the one that most faith in the God that you so earnestly believed in. It's like what uncle says at times. 'Life's a full of hardships and shit happens. Sometimes you have to work with the hand you get dealt with."' Paraphrasing him a bit.

She then started to smile back at him. "Of course Shirou you are quite right. And to think that I almost forgot what was the mission we have took upon ourselves in order to protect the humanity as of now." Ruler muttered as I just remembered that we had to go back home soon else uncle will get angry or worried about us. Now he started to panic at the idea of what uncle might do to him when they get back. "At any rate judging from your panicked look we should probably get back home right about now."

He nodded rather quickly at that as she then smiled at him. "Then perhaps you would not be so averse to taking the quicker way back now would you?" She asked him, causing him to look confused at her. "As you may remember that as a Servant I can be considered to be a superhuman basically and could move much faster compared to regular humans. If I do it my way, we can still be back home relatively soon." His grin was all the answer that she needed as she awkwardly picked him up and ran very fast."

* * *

Soon as they left a woman in all black appeared out of nowhere as she sighed and pouted as she put her hands on her hips. "As much as I enjoyed watching their date and the likes they should have had enough sense to clean up after their messes." She pouted even more when she saw the destroyed pavement on the road. "Phooey! Now I am going to have to clean this all up now!" As she started to glow with power to start cleaning all of this damage up from their massive all out brawl that happened so intensely.

Oh Irisviel was not just lying around watching them fight. No she actually put up a bounded field to prevent any of the mundane and police from walking in on this nightmarish disaster and she had to use a lot of energy to keep the field sustained. It was with complete relief that Shirou and Ruler managed to finish the fight as early as they did as she doubted she would have been able to keep it running for a few more minutes and then disable it before anyone could notice what happened out there on the street.

Though she should scold Shirou and Ruler for not cleaning up the mess they left behind. Though in the bright side she might get her new daughter in law sooner than she thought. Especially at the rate that Shirou was quickly finding more and more ways into Ruler's hearts. She nearly squealed at the thought of what those two could possibly do in the future with the way their romance worked. She definitely knew that Gabriel will be more than interested with their progressing relationship.

But then she went straight back to putting as she focused on recollecting all the lost and broken pieces of the pavement that was destroyed in the battle here. Feeling the energy and seeing the kind of damage that the area around her suffered. She could tell that Shirou must have used Claíomh Solais in his battle with the demons that were here. She wondered why Shirou had a particular fondness for that blade out of all the multiple blades that he had seen and recorded into his reality marble.

Then again she was not an Incarnation of Blades, so maybe it has something to do with that. She really did not know. Though when she does get back home she will make sure to embarrass Shirou and Ruler quite thoroughly! That is the duty of what a mother does to her child alongside teasing and embarrassing them in public. That and it might create some fun drama when her two adorable daughters find out about it too.


	14. Chapter 14

"What do you mean that Shirou and Ruler encountered an enemy Servant and did not contact any of us!?" Gabe all but roared into the phone right about now as he was hyperventilating at the idea that Shirou might be in danger.

"Well…I mean that they encountered the Caster on the other side and were busy fighting them off before Caster fled and then Shirou was picked up by Ruler and are now heading home right about now." Irisviel responded kind of sheepishly.

Gabe took deep breath than slowly breathed out through his nostrils. "If they were so busy fighting off Caster and his minions then why did you not contact any of us while they were talking Iris?" He responded while trying to keep the exasperation and annoyance out of his voice.

First he heard nothing but silence on the phone then he heard the sheepish laughter coming from Irisviel. "Um maybe it was because I kind of got caught up in the moment and forgot to do it and then focused my energy on creating the bounded field to prevent any mundane from walking in on it?"

Okay that sounded like a good excuse sort of. But then again Irisviel was there for most of the confrontation between me and Saber vs everyone else in the Fourth Grail War. So why should she be so distracted by Servants duking it out? At the very least she did create the bounded field, and he should probably scold Shirou when he gets back home for not taking proper precaution.

"So you did remember to put on the bounded field then, yes?" He decided that he could scold her later for not calling anyone to assist in the battle. No, he's going to let Saber deal with her. She's about the only that could make her feel really bad for her stunts at times.

"Yep, and I also had to clean up after Shirou and Ruler." He could somehow imagine the pout on Iris's face. "Really, those two! Shirou is nearing adulthood and Ruler is supposed to be the referee, you think they would not forgot about something so important such as cleaning up after themselves."

At that last sentence Gabe had to struggle to prevent himself from smacking his face with his palm in annoyance. Really, he taught Shirou to be better than that! The boy is certainly going to get it from him once he and Ruler return home later tonight.

Assuming they still have time to get ready for the sewers tonight though, so that scolding may have to wait just a little bit longer. "All right Irisviel, just return home here as soon as you can. You, Illya, and Miyu will be staying home while me and everyone else deals with the sewers."

Then he had to pull the phone away from him to save his hearing. "WHAT!? But GABE! We can all help you out! There is no reason for us to stay away from the battle this time!" Irisviel cried out to him.

"Iris Dear, please calm down." Gabe soothed her through using part of his Charisma Skill to help her calm down a bit. "I know that you girls can fight but none of you three are dedicated fighters like me or Shirou." Then his tone took on a much somber one. "I don't think me or Shirou could live with ourselves if anything happened to you three and it was because of us."

There was a hitch in her breath at the end of the other phone call before he finally heard a sigh. "All right dear, I will stay back with Illya and Miyu." She first said in resignation "But you two have to promise me that you will all come back safely now. Do you hear me?" She then became firm and cracking a bit at the end.

He of course nodded but he knew that Irisviel would not see him nod. "Of course dear, haven't I told you something important that I lived by back in my world?" He spoke up a bit teasingly to her.

"Don't make a girl a promise you know you can't keep. Unless you really can keep it." Irisviel recited then started to laugh a bit at that. "Okay then I will see you soon Gabe, love you, bye." She then hung up on him as Gabe put the phone back to its receiver as well.

Then he sat down and look through the plans for dealing with the demons by the sewers tonight. Bazett and Lancer, after adding in some of their Runes to help them went around town trying to seal the smaller and less noticeable sewer entrances as inconspicuously as they could.

Meanwhile they had some of the main entrances laid out for them to appear by. Caster should be deploying the giant magic bomb near the center to get as many demons as they could that way they would only have to deal with the stragglers.

He furrowed his eyebrows though, this felt a little bit too obvious for what someone of a Divine sort of Beast would do. They were supposed to be amongst the most intelligent and powerful of their kind. The fact that they may be summoned as Servants may limit them but they do have that power still.

Moreover, why did the enemy Caster attacked Shirou and Ruler alone with only powerful demons to back him up and none of the other Servants to do so? The other side was already low on Servants and frontline fighters so why sent out a support class Servant to deal with Shirou and Ruler?

It was the height of insanity and stupidity; everyone knows that a Caster class Servant fairs horribly against Knight class Servants and especially Saber class Servants. So why would a Caster be sent out to take on a Ruler class Servant, that is a Saber in all but name? Especially since her Magic Resistance is far superior to Saber's own Magic Resistance with a rank of A compared to Ruler's EX ranked Magic Resistance.

Then Saber and her…son walked in, yeah…this was going to be a bit awkward. He smiled at then as he went towards the kitchen then. "Hello you two, how Have the two of you been today?" He asked a bit softly as he received a smile from Arturia and Mordred in return.

"I have been perfectly fine Gabe, now is dinner going to be ready then?" Arturia replied rather politely, and somewhat demanding as she unconsciously drooled a bit.

"Fine, man. Now where's the grub? Cause I am seriously craving for some food in my stomach." Mordred yelled a bit before rubbing her stomach as it groaned a bit in hunger.

On the outside, he was calm and told them that he was about to prepare dinner soon. But on the inside he was laughing his ass off at this. 'Those two are truly related to each other.' Gabe thought to himself as he started preparing dinner now.

Cause there is no one else that he knew that would talk about their day for a bit then demand food like it was nothing really.

Then someone interrupted him. "Gabe, my brother in arms, how long do you think dinner will take to make? It is prudent that we be as quick as possible as Hunger is the enemy in this situation." Saber interrupted him causing him to jerk a bit in surprise.

Looking at Arturia standing in the doorway with her arms crossed and her expression firm, he could only roll his eyes at her. Clearly she caught and did not appreciate it. "Why are you rolling your eyes at me like that Gabe? You know that is rude."

Again, he just stared at her before sighing. "You know Saber there is something called patience, it would do you well if you learn to wait while I am making dinner right about now, any interruptions like that can make the cooking process go slower." He deadpanned at her causing her to blink and flush in embarrassment.

Before she could apologize for interrupting him making dinner, he decided to screw with her a bit. "And you know in this household, I have final say as to whether or not you can get dinner you know Arturia?" He said slyly as her eyes started to widen in panic. "I find that most people that irritate me or being so demanding like you are doing tend to end up missing dinner or having to wait the most to have food you know."

Then her eyes became that of fear as she knelt before me grabbing my legs now. "I'm so sorry that I done this my good friend Gabe, please don't ban me from dinner tonight, please don't make me eat later, please don't inflict this cruel and unusual punishment on me." Saber all but shouted as she was begging to me.

I smirked internally at her behavior. 'And that, ladies and gentlemen is how you get a powerful woman to stop nagging at you for more food. By taking away her other food like an adult does to a child.' Gabe thought to himself. As he then started to laugh at her and then knelt down next to her patting her on the shoulders to get her attention.

"Oh please, I am not going to do that now Saber so relax, will you?" he said as he started to sweatdrop a tiny bit at how much darker and depressing her aura has become now.

This was supposed to be the proud King of Knights that children dream of growing up to be like when they've become adults? He's pretty sure that when children ever see Saber they will either gawk at her gender, feel so let down by the way she is acting right now, or be amused by her antics right now.

* * *

"So it will begin tonight." Kirei muttered to himself as he looked up at the grandfather clock as he interrupted his reading from the bible. "Well the sooner the better and then we can focus on the Beast Class Servant that was summoned." As he closed his bible, but not before leaving a bookmark on the page he was currently on.

"Berserker, it is time to deal with the root of this infestation now." He called out to the Son of Zeus as he materialized before him nodding as he hefted his giant stone sword with him walking away from the alter at which Kirei was reading his bible. Kirei also made a reminder to pick up Caren and Rider as well.

Just as they exited the Church Berserker spoke up. " **What do you suppose the former Archer of the Fourth Grail War has planned to deal with the abominations hiding in this city's sewers? Even if they are not as dangerous as the foes I faced in life, knowing the sheer numbers of those things could prove to be most troublesome**." Berserker rumbled out with concern.

He simply just shrugged his shoulders. "To be fair I am not really sure but knowing him he will have a plan ready. Gabriel has always been at the top of his game since the end of the last Grail War ten years ago and it would be against everything that I have seen of him done since then." As he simply ignored the annoying fizzling streetlights.

Berserker paused walking and looked at him a bit weirdly before he sighed and spoke up. " **You have a lot of trust in the Gabriel do you not Master**?" His silence was all the answer that he needed from him. **"While it is heartening to know that you place such trust in your ally, just what made it so that you could nonchalantly trust him to prepare for such an event like this**?"

That caused Kirei to pause and remain silent as he reminisces the first night he actually talked to the Hero and the various other times that he would spent talking to him over his own issue. "I owe Gabriel a great debt Berserker." The Son of Zeus just raised his eyebrows at him before he sighed and caved in a bit.

"A long time ago I found that I was basically an empty man and that no matter what I did I could not derive any emotion from anything I could do." He spoke with shame as he continued on. "However there was an emotion that I did discover and that was joy."

Now Berserker looked confused. " **How is being able to feel joy a sin in any way shape or form master**?"

He looked at him with an expression that Berserker never thought he would see on his master's face; shame. "It is because to my horror the main reason I can feel joy is only at the suffering of random people." Now that caused Berserker to look shocked now. "It is the reason why I threw myself in to my duties and left my daughter with my wife's family…I did not think I was suitable to be near my daughter in any way possible."

Then he has a fond look in his face now. "However during the Fourth Grail War, one of the spirits that Gabriel summoned made me wonder about my own nature and how even if I am different than most. I remembered that lesson well, even when I was being beaten by him quite painfully."

Then his face grew sour. "The next time was the first time I met him and he gave me a choice to either surrender to my nature or stay true to the path I believed in." He looked at Berserker with calm now. "I picked the rules that have always guided me. Just because I had the chance to enjoy suffering does not mean I should. So, I picked following the path I believed to be Just."

Now Berserker understood why he trusted him. For Kirei, he helped him through a period in which he had no idea of what to be and there he was, in the light offering him a path. Even with his issue, he can still become a good person and by God has he made progress. "And over the years we have remain in contact and he has even help me consul even further about my issue and now my past demons as of a year ago has finally been laid to rest."

He smirked at he looked at Berserker, who was surprised by the development that I went through "That Berserker is why I will trust Gabriel to have something planned, he always does. He never let me down before and I have no reason to believe that he does not have something planned after all. Now come on we must find my daughter and Rider." As he started to speed walk now with Berserker turning back to his spiritual form as the giant chuckled at what he had learn.

Truly humans were the most fascinating creatures in this world right about now.

* * *

Caren sighed as she looked up from her view of the city to see Rider taking photos of the dockside…again. She may be the master in their relationship but she had no desire to force him to do anything that he does not want to do. In a way Rider reminded her of Shirou in the way that they are both stubborn.

Think about Shirou made her feel different emotions right now. Early on when she and Rider saw him at the movie theaters she was going to ask him if he wanted to join up with her and talk. But, she saw him with Ruler and what they appear to be on is a date of sorts.

She quickly left with Rider in tow, even if he was confused as to why she left so suddenly and now they were here. She sighed a bit as the thought of Shirou going on a date with another woman made him feel a bit weird. But to be fair he was one of the few guys that she could honestly say that she liked hanging out with.

Now seeing him with another woman just made the woman huff a bit. So, what if she was a Heroic Spirit of legends? She was going to vanish like the rest of the Servants at the end of the war anyways once the Demon Lord has been dealt with.

Caren paused in her thoughts and sighed annoyingly at herself. Since when did she acted so petty like that? It was beneath her. Shrugging her thoughts away from that she decided to focus on the time right now and realized that they had to go now. It was almost time.

"Rider?" She spoke up grabbing his attention from his photography spree as he furrowed his eyebrows at her. "It is getting late and almost time for us to deal with the cockroach infestation in the pipes now, we are leaving now." He nodded and then the simple yet happy man became a firm and serious warrior befitting of him as the Dragon Slayer from Legends.

It was such a major contrast with his happy go lucky attitude that she had seen from him all day, that at some point she wondered what did the myth that talked about him also left out about his personality. To be fair the myth also left out the fact that Arthur was actually a woman so there could be so much about history that they will never ever know about.

She inwardly snorted inside her mind. 'What next? A corrupted version of Ruler? A Divine Spirit hijacking a summoning to be reunited with his or her favorite mortal being?' the possibilities are endless in that regards. Who knows what might happen in the future? Still, they had a mission to accomplish.

Those were the thoughts that Caren has as she and Rider walking to meet up with her dad and Berserker and soon go to Gabriel's house for the plan that he had to deal with the damned demonic infestation here.

* * *

Archer looked at the city now and his eyes narrowed in concentration. "So it will begin tonight." He muttered as he jumped down from the roof of his master's house and did a perfect three-point landing and looking awesome while doing so.

He then sensed that Caster was also leaving the house and soon he saw her with a bag filled with the talismans that she had been working on all day and he too, could see her look of fierce determination on her beautiful features.

"You ready now Caster?" She nodded once in reply. "Are all of your talismans ready for tonight's extermination activity?" She nodded again. "Are our masters going to actually move and do something or are they still in their respective rooms still huddling in fear of my master's younger sister's wraith?"

At that Caster just gave out a strained smile and sighed in annoyance now. "They are still in their room muttering about 'never anger Sakura ever again' in their current positions." Then she groaned as she planted her face into her palm. "At this rate we might have to leave so we won't be late to the meeting."

And like that Archer also sighed in annoyance. He is well aware of just how scary Sakura can be at times. Memories of her with white hair, red eyes, and a black dress as she commanded legions of shadows to devour everything in sight made him shudder a bit. But even after she was saved in this time, she still had her infamous temper still.

One time he heard from Rin, that a boy try to proposition her for sex and made a lewd joke involving him dominating her and something to do with worms. That boy ended being castrated for life with pure brute force and a broken jawline.

He shuddered at that happening to him, even if he was a Counter Guardian, he's pretty sure he would feel the effects of the castration every time he materializes into the real world. So, no matter what happens, his main objective is to never piss Sakura off ever.

But now though? She really wasn't a factor that he has to care for in all honesty. She was not being tortured by the damned worm and maggot of a former friend. Nor does she have any of the Grail Fragments within her body. She was just an ordinary school girl with a loving mom and sister…She was truly happy.

Hell, he remembered this one time he gotten Illya as a master for a Grail War and she decided to be a tease and a jerk and made Sakura think he was a pedophile…Root he will never ever live that incident down ever. There are so many realities that he traveled through and so many of them wanted to pour brain bleach in his head to forget about them.

Some of the worst ones he had been into were one of the worlds in which everyone was the opposite gender, another had a version of him being under the care and raising of one Kirei, one in which he was summoned by Sakura alongside the incarnation of Pestilence…that was a short girl with forest green hair and kept calling him "big brother." …He needed to bash his head against the wall for days on end.

But possibly the worst one that he has ever been into was the one when his counterpart was a woman raised to be like Taiga, both Zouken and Kirei were genuinely nice guys, the King of Heroes was also a woman and both his counterpart and her tried to get him to bed them for a threesome.

…Never had he felt so mentally disturbed in his entire life as a Counter Guardian up until that point, it was also ironically he met a Vault Dweller for the first time and was saved by the Vault Dweller known as the Lone Wanderer.

The Lone Wanderer saved him from that horrifying nightmare and stopped the Grail War before it could go on any further. He will always have a debt of gratitude to pay to the Lone Wanderer and swore to never get in the Lone Wanderer's way ever.

But in this war, he is basically following The Courier, 'well not like it could be any worse.' He thought to himself as finally Rin and Luvia finally came out of the house now looking shaken but determined now. He smirked to himself. 'Let the extermination game begin tonight.' He thought to himself with humor.

* * *

"So it is finally beginning tonight huh, master?" Lancer called out to Bazett as he just casually walked like it was nothing in his jeans and Hawaiian shirt.

"Indeed Lancer, it is time now. Let us hope that the situation does not escalate any further than it has of this moment." She muttered to herself in worry. But Lancer, being a Servant with enhanced senses heard her worries as he snorted and then walked up to her and invading her space.

The closeness he had made her blush a bit as he then started rubbing her head very roughly causing her to pull back a bit and pout as Lancer laughed at her a bit. That also cause her to look a bit red and angry as well. "What was that for Lancer? Are you perving on me now?" She said the last bit darkly.

Lancer just chuckled at her, for what reasons she did not know. "Na, master isn't nothing like that at all. You look like some of the younger soldiers back in the day when we were about to go out on their first fight. Figure you could use a distraction there, lass." Lancer replied rather cheekily.

Bazett raised her eyebrows. "Oh? And pray tell why did I need a distraction that results in you rubbing my head like a child, Lancer?" She spoke out a bit annoyed but secretly squealing on the inside for being patted on the head by her favorite childhood hero from her life.

Lancer just shrugged his shoulders at her. "Like I said, you really looked like a soldier before your first battle you know, master?" Then his expression became a stern expression that you might see on a teacher berating their students. "Did you not tell me and prove to me that you are an experienced Enforcer for the Magus Association and one of the very few humans in this era that has an honest to God Noble Phantasm?"

She nodded after a bit as Lancer continued on. "And have we not seen just how capable your friend Gabe is when it comes to planning and using contingencies for when the going gets tough?" She nodded once more. "So what is there to worry about?"

Again, she looked at lancer like he was the oddest thing that she had seen since she gotten here. Which was technically true as he was a Heroic Spirit after all. "look master." He said trying to placate me now. "I know that there is a lot of trouble but worrying is not going to help, sometimes it is better to focus on what we can do rather what could go wrong in the worst possible way ever. It will be easier to work that way."

Bazett could not help but agree with Lancer, he had a point. Why worry about the worst-case scenario when they are actively taking a role to see that the worst case does not ever become a reality. "Thanks Lancer, I needed that."

Lancer smiled his ever so charming yet infuriating grin at her. "Hey it is what I am here for master." As he and Bazett made their way to the base of operations that they were currently freeloading at.

* * *

Caster whimpered as he felt more and more pain coursing through his body as he cuddled up in a nearby corner and in front of him was Assassin who was smiling quite sadistically at him as she relished in his pain. But worst was the cold stoic rage emitting from the Demon Lord before him.

" **You told me that you could see to it that Ruler and her master would have been dealt with**." Causing the Caster to flinch heavily. " **Instead you got yourself revealed and lost a considerable amount of demons in your stunt and lost five heavy fighting demons while doing so**." As Caster screeched as Assassin whipped him quite hard.

" **Now because of you the enemies now possibly know that we are more than prepared to deal with them and may now start to question what it is that we are actually up to. This is a complete and utter failure on your part Caster, how bloody disappointing**." The Demon Lord commented rather blithely.

Normally Caster would have retaliated by now against Assassin, but the problem was the Demon Lord confiscated his Tome that contained most of the magic that he actually used and now It was using the Tome as a source of Demon Manufacturing.

Really now at this point it had basically usurped the Noble Phantasm of Caster and that for all intents and purposes made him completely useless. But he did have a worth though. He would not become one with the Grail just yet. Oh, no It made sure that was never a possibility for Its team right now.

It cannot allow that to happen. If the Grail gathered any more energy than it did then the Pathetic Avenger could use the energy to actually retaliate against It and its minions. No, it had a better use for the Grail right now and It was about to show why it was far superior to any of the Servants that were summoned in the war.

The Beast Class may be composed of legendary creatures and the like, but the problem was that the vast majority of them were defeated by mortal men and women. Oh, don't get it wrong, while it may not like humans, it could certainly grudgingly respect the finest of warriors, scholars, mages, generals, and heroes throughout the ages.

In the eyes and tales of many stories though they were defeated by mortal warriors through trickery, power, skills, cunning, and other such abilities. But IT was different; IT was never defeated by any such mortal hero. IT was personally punished and sealed away by a Divine Being of considerable power.

As such it was an impossibility for IT to be defeated by Heroes, at least…not yet. It still needed to gather up a vast amount of energy for that to be possible. Right now, it would not have acted so…recklessly but it did need more aid. It needed more Servants under Its control. So, using some parts from what Caster took off of Ruler, a bit of her hair, it went to the room with the summoning circle on it.

Ordinarily IT would not have been able to bind a Servant to its will much less summon it. But with the trees digging more than enough to the Greater Grail. It decided to cheat a bit. So, throwing the hair and filling it with a hint of its tainted power, the circle glowed bright red and colored like blood.

Soon it could feel the Command Seals forming on Its body, and soon the light died down and before him was a paled skinned, yellowed eyed version of the Ruler, not to mention she looked and dressed a bit more like a slut, her hair flowing freely, and a vicious and cruel sadistic look in her eye as she knelt before the Demon Lord.

"I am the Servant Avenger of this Fifth Grail War, I am not a real hero, I am but a fake spirit created by you to only serve you." She then looked up to it grinning like a crazed psychopath. "Now Master, may the world burn to ashes and death as our foes scream in pain as we make them bleed for all the offenses that they dare take upon you." She said viciously as she took out her black sword with black thorny vines on the handguard.

The Demon Lord grinned viciously, it had finally defied the will of the Grail and that pathetic false deity known as the avatar of Angra Maniyu It had finally usurped the power of the Greater Grail. " **Yes Avenger, there is a lot that needs to be done at the moment, soon my bait will soon have ceased to be of use to me and then the foes lead by your counterpart**." It took a moment to note her reaction to the likes of being anything like her original counterpart." **Our foes approach soon enough, we will have need of your power quite soon Avenger, Do Not fail Me, do I make myself clear**?"

Avenger nodded in reply as she grinned viciously "But of course master, your foes are my foes, soon they will be naught but dust in the wind, as the world will soon learn to bow before you. My Master."

It smirked once more, it liked this one, she seemed quite reliable and asks no questions either. Soon the foolish heroes from the other team will be in a for quite a surprise of a new Servant here right now.

 **Author's Notes**

 **I am going on a break from Black vs White as I started to feel my creativity weakened for this story BUT! That does not mean I am giving up in it, I just need to get my creative juices flowing again, Sorry for the break I am going to go on for this story as I know that many people love this story and thanks to all of my dedicated readers and reviewers this story has now easily pass the twenty thousand view mark so easily!**


End file.
